Brothers
by Kiba Sniper
Summary: Thunder and Lightning have had a turbulent past, but everything has been going right so far. They have love, friends, and a place to call home. However, an old enemy has returned, hiring Slade to eliminate the ones who betrayed the H'san Natall.
1. Farewell

Teen Titans © DC Comics

Brothers

If there was one thing Lightning hated, it was late night patrols. He despised the darkened streets, filled with shadows creeping around him from abandoned alleyways. Easily, a normal human would not be able to navigate his or her way through the dimming black. However, Lightning could see by simply charging up his hands and keeping them a few inches away from his face. While he did enjoy the alone time, Lightning was generally uneasy by himself. His brother was usually always with him, but not this time. He sighed to himself, flying above Iron City, New Zealand, with a yawn. There was no trouble tonight, easing his mind as he rubbed his eyes and decided to venture back home.

It was winter, but the yellow elemental still felt the temperatures to be in the fall. The wind was chilling, prickling at his sallow skin as he rounded back to Titans South's tower. A few gray clouds clumped around in the ebony night, attracting his attention as he realized they were much lighter then storm clouds he and Thunder would ride on before they were Titans. Lightning curiously gazed at them, flying towards them and cocked his head childishly. With a swift flick of his wrist, Lightning flinched at the sudden icy touch.

"Snow?" he mused quietly, parting the cloud and allowed a few trickles of snow excrements to seep forward into the wind. A cheery smile came to his face as he watched the dancing flakes descend to the world below. "How pleasing! Snow in New Zealand! My brother must know about this!"

Without a moment's hesitation, Lightning darted back home, arms at his sides eagerly. The electrical youth swerved in the sky, surfing the breeze and wheeling through the breeze. He found himself directly in front of the dark gray tower he called home, humming to himself blissfully. Stopping in front of a window, Lightning impatiently rapped on it for a few moments. Footsteps tapped over before coming close the window and stopping. The dark blue curtain moved to the left, revealing the delighted face of his brother.

"Any trouble?" Thunder questioned, opening the window as Lightning leaped inside.

"Brother, it will snow soon!" Lightning cried enthusiastically.

Thunder blinked, perplexed at Lightning's jovial nature, smiling. "Snow, you say? Allow Thunder to look."

Lightning jabbed his finger out the window, guiding his brother to where he levitated. A few, quaint snowflakes drifted nearby, and Thunder held his hand out, capturing a few. Lightning chuckled at his brother's wondered expression, finding Thunder's bed and sat on it. He noticed a notebook sitting on his bed along with some tape, glue, and photographs. On a whim, he asked what it was and flipped through a few pages of the notebook as Thunder sat by him after shutting the window.

"Wallace explained to me the wondrous art of making a scrapbook," Thunder explained as Lightning gazed in awe at the many pictures Thunder had implanted in there. "While you were on patrol, brother, I decided to put some of the photographs together."

"I remember this one," Lightning murmured, pointing to smoothed photo of Kid Flash embracing Thunder's neck. "This is where you revealed your cooking skills, and Kid Flash proclaimed he would marry you because of it, the fool."

Thunder chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "He is an exuberant one."

Lightning went back a few pages, stopping when he found a picture of the man that raised them. "Chan To! Brother, how did you acquire these?"

A blush came to Thunder's cheeks, bashfully glancing away. "W-well, while you were on your nightly mission, I dashed back to China where Chan's abode lies, and I found a forlorn camera with our precious memories of him."

"You ventured back to Chan's house without me?" Lightning blurted in shock as Thunder removed a worn, outdated camera from underneath his bed. He paused, rolling his eyes and scoffed to himself. "Oh, wait, now Lightning recalls what Jinx snapped at us when we last went off together."

"'If I ever find you two goofing off again, I will castrate you both,'" they stated in unison before breaking off in snickers.

"Would Jinx really do it?" Thunder asked in slight worry.

Lightning shrugged uncertainly, snatching the camera from him. "I remember Chan taking pictures of us when we were untrained youths. Do you remember when we set his beard on fire?"

Thunder snorted on laughter, a broad grin coming to his face. "Yes! Recall when you pushed him into the lake?"

"That was much amusement!"

The brothers burst into laughter, delighted to think of their old man. In the past, Thunder and Lightning were exiled from their mystical village of Hsuan, South Vietnam due to their different skin colors and destructive prowess. They were rescued by a man named Chan To, a Chinese elder with vast, magical power when they were separated from their mother, Cara Chi. Chan assisted the brothers in utilizing their powers until his death, leaving the stormy brothers alone to fend for themselves for a few years until they met and allied themselves with the Teen Titans.

They had gone on several journeys with their new friends, but it was not until Lightning was kidnapped by a woman named Adeline Kane, the new H.I.V.E Headmistress, where they learned of their true origins. Previously, the brothers believed they were indestructible gods, ones with the ability to create rain. However, Adeline revealed to them their father, Second Lieutenant Walter Williams, otherwise known as the true General to the H'san Natall army. Thunder met a silver-skinned, H'san Natall and human hybrid lass named Argent, one he bonded quite well with as he desperately fought to save his brother. Lightning befriended another captured Titan, Kole, and even though they did not get along at first, they soon became close friends. Walter explained to them that they were H'san Natall and human hybrids, offering them the domination of the planet if they joined him. The brothers refused, ending with Thunder dying, but encouragement from Chan in the ethereal plane of deciding death, resulted in Thunder coming back to life. They defeated their father, killing him in the end. Yet, Walter repented in his actions, and Thunder and Lightning forgave him. In the aftermath of the battle, Hsuan was under attack by rogue warriors from the village, revealing themselves to be former tormentors to Thunder and Lightning. Yet, the brothers defeated them and earned the recognition of their village. It also turned out that their mother, Cara, was still alive and living with Argent and her mother, Alfonsa Lerado. The New Zealand native offered Thunder and Lightning a home, crashing with Kid Flash and Jinx, which Thunder and Lightning gratefully accepted.

Directly after that, Thunder and Lightning were assigned to Titans South in Iron City, New Zealand with fellow Honoraries, Argent, Kid Flash, and Jinx. While they had their occasional roommate spats, they worked like a family. Kid Flash always joked at how Thunder was the glue who kept everyone together because he was the peacemaker, ending fights without the use of violence. For Thunder, Lightning, and Argent, the H'san Natall leader, King Ch'ah, desired their presence back home on his world, sending his daughter, Princess Prysm, to send them his message. Kole went with the team, volunteered through Gnarrk. Along they way, they picked up Prince Ryand'r of Tamaran, otherwise known as Wildfire, Starfire's younger brother and true heir to the Tamaranian throne. The team faced perilous challenges from threats sent by Ch'ah, but when they arrived, Ch'ah greeted them amicably. He allowed them to rest and eat, but he brought back painful memories from Thunder and Lightning's past, but one good one that sparked Thunder and Argent.

The day before their fifteenth birthdays, Thunder had saved Argent when she was still Antonia "Toni" Monetti, referring to himself as his real name, Gan, and they fell in love. Fate conspired against them to part with Toni being forced to the H'san Natall's planet, and Thunder learned what horror Argent had done there, but he did not care. He loved her too much, and she fell for him all over again. However, Ch'ah's true plan came into action when he proclaimed that he needed a general for his army, choosing Thunder to make up for his father. He had all ready captured H'san Natall and human hybrids, Hot Spot, Risk, and Fringe, making them his colonels, and soon possessed Thunder and Argent into becoming his General and Major General respectively. Lightning was forced to battle his brother in order to save him, but failed miserably the first time. Kole comforted him, ensuring that everything would be better, even though Lightning doubted it. It was not until Kole accidentally professed her love for him that Lightning truly believed in saving his brother was possible, saying three magical words to Kole as well. Lightning managed to save his brother, freeing him from Ch'ah's control, and Thunder did the same for Argent, kissing her for the first time. In the battle with Ch'ah and his army, the members of Titans South, Kole, and Wildfire only received on casualty: Risk crushed Kid Flash's ankle. The members of Titans North opened a rift to the planet with The Herald's Gabriel's' Horn, saving everyone but Thunder and Lightning as Ch'ah attacked at the last moment. Ch'ah stabbed Lightning in the back, killing him and sent Thunder into a murderous rage, nearly slaying Ch'ah if the ghostly apparition of Walter had not stopped him. Walter gave Thunder and ultimatum: kill Ch'ah and lose Lightning forever, or forgive Ch'ah and win Lightning's soul back. Thunder forgave Ch'ah, and Lightning returned to life, and the brothers could finally start over again. To think, all of that was a little over three months ago.

"Why does Wildfire have to go home?" Lightning questioned after a few moments of looking at humorous pictures of their friends.

"Will you miss him?" Thunder asked, placing his hand on Lightning's shoulder.

"His absence will be troubling. I am used to battling him over my crystal witch's heart everyday. I suppose, yes, I will miss him," he replied, sighing gently as Thunder pulled him to his chest. "We must a photograph of him before he leaves."

"Of him doing what? Hugging you so tightly that your back breaks again?"

"Shut up!" Lightning blurted as Thunder snickered into his palm.

"I will continue this tomorrow. It is nearing midnight." Thunder collected his notebook, placing it onto the table connecting their beds. Smiling at his brother, he noticed his childish gaze and asked, "Do you want to sleep on my chest?"

Lightning grinned widely, practically tackling Thunder onto the blue elemental's bed. Thunder chuckled at his affection, watching his brother cuddle into his chest and smiled, rubbing his back in comforting circles. Sometimes, his brother could be reminiscent to a little kid looking for attention. He had a sense of blissful fun that amused Thunder, knowing they has bond that could not be destroyed by anything. Yet, Thunder still had doubts about himself. Once he became General Thunder, he lost confidence in himself until Lightning reassured him that he loved him more then anything.

"Even Kole?" Thunder once slyly joked.

"Rot in an acid!" Lightning barked back furiously.

Lightning blearily stared up to Thunder, whispering, "Brother, you are awake?"

"Yes?"

"When Wildfire comes to say farewell tomorrow, may I have a photograph of him and I?"

"Of course, brother."

…

"Aw, I can't believe the kid's leaving!" Kid Flash complained on his crutches.

"I can. It's about time. The squirt tried to kiss me to learn my native Indian tongue," Jinx grumbled, standing next to her boyfriend, placing her hand onto his shoulder.

Currently, Wildfire was holding onto his duffel bags given by Cyborg and stood on Titans South's roof by the swimming pool. He had grown slightly taller, about an inch, and came up to Lightning's neck, but he was just the same in attire and personality. Wildfire sadly glanced away, searching the members of Titans South, Kole, and the regular Titans who had come to see him off. Starfire could hardly rip herself away from her younger brother, wiping tears from his eyes as well as her own.

"I will miss you, brother," Starfire whispered, smiling gently.

Wildfire sniffled. "I will miss you as well, Kory, but do not worry. I will come back soon."

"You're a great addition to the team," Robin stated, approaching the young heir and grinned. "Thanks for the help while you were here."

"Ah, thank you, Robin, please remember that if you ever break my sister's heart, you will awaken bald and dismembered from the waist down," Wildfire chirped, smiling innocently.

Robin winced, backing off behind Cyborg as the others proclaimed their goodbyes. Noting Wildfire's fiery gaze, he quickly replied, "Uh, don't worry about us, Wildfire. Star and I will be together for a long time."

Kole approached her friend, embracing him tightly, and the Tamaranian boy eagerly hugged her back, bringing up an eyebrow from a certain yellow elemental. Parting from her friend, she grinned gently. "You're gonna come back, right?"

"Of course, best friend Kole! I will always return for you, and, remember, if Lightning ever harms you, I will ensure his death to be painful," he vowed, pumping his fist into the air.

Lightning cringed, earning a snicker from his girlfriend and Kid Flash. Flicking Wildfire's forehead, he sneered, "Little alien boy, do not even try to threaten Lightning."

Wildfire gave a shout of mocking laughter, hovering close to his face. "You are the one threatening me by saying that!"

Snorting, Lightning flicked his forehead, sneering, "You could never defeat Lightning."

"You sound so strange, speaking of yourself in third person all the time," he commented, nudging Lightning's side.

Lightning crossed his arms, rolling his eyes at the excitable, hotheaded boy. "At least I have a mate."

Wildfire fumed, a dark, ominous cloud looming over his head. Kole quickly intervened, placing her hands between them to break up the imminent battle coming between them. A light, gracefully quirky grin plastered itself upon her fair face, chuckling nervously as she urged them both to settle down. Wildfire sighed, conceding as Lightning ruffled his hair, wishing him a safe trip home. The Tamaran's future monarch smiled, hugging Lightning and thanked him for his friendship.

For a brief moment, Lightning felt tears well up in his eyes. He was losing a close friend, one who was like a younger, annoying, but kind brother. Sighing, he smoothed over Wildfire's fiery hair and quickly released him, turning away. Wildfire giggled, noticing Lightning's timid posture and glanced around to his friends, hearing their goodbyes before noticing two missing Titans.

"Where are Thunder and Argent?" Wildfire questioned, beginning to hover in the air. "Do they not wish to see me off?"

"Of course they do. They're just running a little late," Cyborg stated, leering over Lightning with an annoyed expression.

Lightning winced, glaring down at the latch that popped open. He immediately heard two distinct chuckles and threw his head down, shouting, "Stop making out!"

"We weren't," Argent retorted, stepping up with Thunder, who had a noticeable blush on his face. "We were…setting up."

"For what?" Kid Flash wondered.

"A photograph," she explained, bringing out an old-fashioned camera that Lightning recognized as Chan's. "We were getting the gear ready for Wildfire to have a picture with us, but, ya know, since Wildfire's in such a hurry to leave…"

"No, no! I can wait! Galfore and Blackfire are not expecting me home early!" Wildfire swiftly flew in front of her, waving his hands like a lunatic. He noticed Lightning's balking face, watching him glance away sheepishly. However, he did not say anything when Thunder grasped his shoulder and pushed him close to his brother.

Taking the camera from his grinning girlfriend, Thunder asked with a smile, "Are you two prepared?"

Lightning and Wildfire stared at each other, the former with a rampant blush. Before either knew it, Wildfire had his arms around Lightning's neck with a peace sign. Flustered, Lightning gaped, but suddenly smiled and waved awkwardly. A flash consumed their vision, briefly blinding them. Spots danced in their eyes for a few moments as Thunder removed the photograph from the camera. The blue elemental waved it gently before grinning at it. Showing them, he crossed his arms at their amused expressions.

"I believe you two like the photograph," Thunder stated as Wildfire hugged Lightning again. "Shall I take some more?"

A few amusing faces and inappropriate gestures later, Thunder had over thirty photographs in his hand. Wildfire sighed, deciding to leave while the sun was at her finest in the light blue sky above. Starfire quickly embraced her younger sibling one more time before letting him go. Wildfire collected a few of the photographs from Thunder, placing them in one of his bags before sighing. Without a single look back, Wildfire surged off to the sky because if he glanced back, he might have cried even though tears threatened to spill from his emerald orbs.

"He'll come back," Argent murmured, leaning into Thunder's shoulder.

"Yes, he will," he gently replied as Argent inspected the photo of herself and Wildfire clinging to her back with her in mid-trip.

"This one is getting burned," she growled, making Thunder laugh.

Kid Flash snatched it out of her hand, holding it above her hand with a snicker. "I dunno, Arg. I rather like this one."

Thunder slapped him over the head, frowning. "Do not tease her."

"All right, all right. Sheesh, overprotective boyfriend," Kid Flash grumbled, handing the picture back and recollected himself on his crutches.

"Aw, man! Who am I supposed to prank with now that Wildfire's gone?" Beast Boy complained.

"Uh, what about me?" Cyborg gruffly questioned, leaning down.

"Well, yeah, but you're always screwing things up!" the changeling retorted.

"At least the annoying pranks will stop," Raven muttered, rolling her amethyst eyes. "You seemed pretty sad to let Wildfire go, Lightning."

Lightning shrugged, arms crossed. "He is a good friend. Anyone would miss an exuberant lad such as himself."

"Oh, I miss him so much, and it has not even been a minute," Starfire murmured tearfully, hands clasped to her chest. "I only wish for him a safe travel home."

"He'll be fine, Starfire," Robin reassured, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"I only pray he will be." Starfire's eyes diverted back up to the sky, watching the purple and red dot that was her brother dash off into the sky. A gentle, lamentable sigh escaped from her as she only hoped Blackfire would not pick on him for spending so much time on Earth. While she loved her sister and brother dearly, she wished that the three of them could one day be reunited. During Wildfire's stay on Earth, Blackfire was the only member of the royal family to help Galfore, and the noble emperor still believed she was unworthy to set a foot near Tamaran's atmosphere, but encouragement from the royal siblings made Galfore reluctantly change his mind. With Wildfire returning to Tamaran, she only hoped they would not bicker for the crown.

Returning to his business-like fashion, Robin quickly turned to the members of the Titans South, saying, "Since Wildfire's going home, there's no reason for us to stick around. We need to return to Jump City before any crime gets loose."

"Aw, what's the hurry? Sure you can't stay for lunch?" Argent offered, gesturing.

"Can we, Robin?" Beast Boy eagerly asked.

"Lady said lunch," Cyborg added, holding his famished stomach.

"Sorry, but-"

"We would be delighted to stay and enjoy lunch with you all!" Starfire gleefully interjected, cutting her boyfriend off. Grasping Argent's baffled hands, she added, "And you may also inform me of all Wildfire's most adventurous stories of his times here!"

"Uh, sure, Starfire," Argent stuttered, and Starfire quickly whisked her away down the latch.

"It seems that your mate is wrapped up in Starfire's web of intrigue," Lightning sneered, snatching the photograph of himself and Wildfire from his brother.

Kole snickered, earning Lightning's rueful glare. "Aw, Zap, you're cute when you're flustered. You really wanted that picture with Wildfire, huh?" 

"It is not like I will not see him again, but it will most assuredly be a while until he we meet again." Lightning stared down to the picture, showing Kole who placed her comforting hand onto her shoulder. "We will see him again…soon."

…

Wildfire was barely above the clouds of Iron City when he stopped to catch his breath. He yawned, hardly having any sleep from the anxiety he faced of flying back to Tamaran alone. He was barely thirteen, having it turned it less than two weeks ago. Wildfire had a consistent, friendly rivalry with Lightning over anything. Sparring, blasting targets, whatever sparked their interest, they would get into a contest to prove who was better. One time, they even had a thumb war that ended with Lightning electrocuted Wildfire and sent him to the hospital. Starfire ensured that Lightning could not walk for a week,

On the subject of Kole, Wildfire used to love her. He thought she was an angel sent from the heavens, delivering him a saint to protect. Her sparkling, cobalt eyes and soft, bubblegum hair screamed of a beautiful goddess in his wake. Wildfire was her first kiss, doing it only to learn English to communicate with the Titans. He meant no disrespect, only kissing her to understand what she was saying. Wildfire often thought of marrying her, but he realized that her heart belonged to his rival, accepting it because she was happy with Lightning.

Yawning again, Wildfire covered his mouth and stood on the cloud. He peeked back down to the tower, smiling gingerly. His temptation to fly back and be with his friends was enormous because life on Tamaran was filled with formalities and loneliness, not fun and crime fighting. While he had Galfore and Blackfire when she was not acting like a bully, Wildfire was by himself all the time. Galfore and his parents when they were alive forbade the young prince from venturing out into the world, believing the Gordanians would kidnap him and hold him for ransom. Wildfire thought they were crazy, going out with Blackfire to formulate a deal with the treasonous H'san Natall against their wishes. Only Blackfire was to go because she had the most experience socially, and the other members of the royal family feared King Ch'ah and Queen Miraset, renowned for their torturous ways. Wildfire could only shudder at his foolishness in following his oldest sister, shaking his head at the memory.

"Hello."

Wildfire yelped at the smooth, masculine voice, swerving around and blinked, finding no one. Charging up his hands, he barked, "Who is there? Show yourself, coward!"

"So, you're Starfire's younger brother. I thought you'd be taller."

"Do not belittle me because I am vertical challenged!"

"You sound like those idiots Thunder and Lightning."

"How dare you make fun of my friends?" Wildfire's eyes glowed a vibrant jade, shimmering in the sun. "If you don't want to be punished so harshly, come out and fight me!"

Without warning, a fist cracked across his cheekbone, effectively knocking sense out of him. Gagging, Wildfire groaned, toppling to the ground and moaned in pain. Collecting himself, he desperately searched for his assailant when a foot smacked him in the back of his skull. Crying out, Wildfire lost his footing and slipped through the cloud. With a soundless gasp, Wildfire snatched the bottom of the cloud and heaved himself back through. Shaking his head, he rubbed it and found metal feet approaching him. Gulping audibly, he fearfully looked up.

Slade stared down at him, seemingly arrogant by his cocked head and snatched his ponytail. "Prince Ryand'r of Tamaran otherwise known as Wildfire. It's nice to meet you before I take you in."

"Take me in? Who are you?" Wildfire weakly demanded.

With the swiftness of a cheetah lunging for his prey, Slade's fist gutted him, lodging into one of his nine stomachs. Wildfire gagged, guttural noises emerging from his mouth as consciousness seeped from him like a mist. A haze clouded his vision, eyes losing their shimmer as Slade dropped him. Wildfire groaned, arms lazily slinging around his body in a feeble embrace before slumping over. The last image that crossed his mind was Starfire's smiling face.

Slade grunted, pleased that capturing him was so easily and quickly pressed a button on his belt, rendering him invisible. Snatching Wildfire's ponytail rendered the prince invisible as well. Removing a small walkie-talkie from a pocket in his belt, he pressed a button, and a holographic screen popped. Familiar names flitted across the screen, reading the names of Titans South's members, Kole, Hot Spot, Risk, Fringe, and Wildfire. Pressing Wildfire's name, a large X crossed over it before closing the screen. Hoisting the boy over his shoulder, he leaped off the cloud and landed on a small, sleek jet wing that hovered underneath the cloud. Ripping the door open, he stepped inside and heaved the door shut with a grunt. Throwing Wildfire down, he watched him become visible and deactivated the invisibility on himself.

"Was the capture successful?" the woman piloting the plane questioned.

"You mean you can't see him?" Slade asked, sitting next to the woman.

Queen Miraset grinned coyly, glancing over her shoulder. "I'm very glad I teamed up with you, Mr. Wilson."

"Please. I'm changing my name," Slade bluntly interrupted. "I'm taking back my old name."

"Which was what?"

"Deathstroke the Terminator."

…

To understand this, you better read Gan and Tavis and Elementals first. Otherwise, this story might not make sense! Anyway, please review!


	2. Storm

Teen Titans © DC Comics

Brothers

Robin stared out the window, watching the downpour with a stern glower. His head immediately turned towards Thunder and Lightning, who were positively beaming at the sudden rain. Pointing out the window, he asked, "Are you two doing this?"

Lightning shot the Boy Wonder an annoyed looking, snapping, "Of course not! My brother and I can only cause the rain by performing our dance."

"Dude, you two make a rain dance when combined? That's what you two do up there in the clouds?" Beast Boy questioned with a snicker.

Lightning appeared tempted to blast the changeling into the wall of their living room, which was modeled almost exactly like the Titans' base in Jump City, until Kole snatched his armor as his hand began to charge subconsciously. At her finger waving, Lightning groaned and crossed his arms obstinately. Sometimes, having a girlfriend was an absolute pain, but he was glad to have Kole. She was a pretty girl with a boisterous, kind personality, even if she beat him with that crystallized hammer last week for walking in on her changing.

"And that, Zap, is why we knock!" she had screamed to her bloodied, unconscious boyfriend.

"Well, the weather channel says it'll clear up in a few hours if you guys wanna spend the night," Argent suggested.

Starfire gasped in delight, hands clasping together. "We would be most gracious-!"

"Sorry," Robin quickly interjected, shaking his head, "but we need to get back to our city. Cyborg, can you get the T-Ship running?"

Cyborg nodded. "It'll take only a few minutes, but maybe we should stay the night. I heard it was going to be a major thunderstorm."

Argent smirked, gesturing down the hall. "Are you sure you don't want to stay over, Robin? We just had lunch with you people, so it's fine if you all stay over. I…" She paused, face falling to aggravation. "All right! Where are they?"

Thunder, Lightning, and Kole looked around, finding Jinx and Kid Flash nowhere in sight. The four heaved a collective, groaning sigh, shaking their heads as the five original Titans glanced over to each other in confusion. Argent pinched her brow, muttering how stupid Kid Flash was.

"Wallace said that he had a date with Jinx tonight. Perhaps he wanted to arrange new accommodations," Thunder suggested with a shrug.

"Wait, you mean they're out in the rain? Right now?" Robin questioned, looking out the window. A streak of lightning slashed out, nearly impaling the tower as an explosion of sound erupted throughout the clouds. "Kid Flash still can't run at full speed. Why would they-?"

"I sense them," Raven stated, walking past Robin towards the window. "They are outside, but they're fine. They're at the movies."

"Good. I thought they were out for the night again. The last time they ran off together resulted in me having to listen to Robin for not being 'responsible' for my time," Argent grumbled, earning Robin's pointed glower.

Thunder chuckled slightly, patting her shoulder. "Well, it seems that it has been decided. Shall I show you to your rooms?"

…

For the moment, Lightning was calm and happy. Unlike normal people who would be inside during a rainstorm, he was lying on his back on the roof and allowing the rain to pelt into him. A pleasured smile had split along his sallow face, watching the explosive cloud drop torrents upon him. He was a being of the sky like his brother. The rain made him feel alive as his namesake streaked across the sky, followed by a roar from his brother's name. He wished Thunder would come up and join him so they could teleport into the storm cloud, but he was busy with Argent looking over to city from their monitor room. Sometimes, the silver wretch bothered him by taking up his brother's time, but Lightning was pacified knowing she made his beloved twin happy.

His true home would forever be the sky. Clouds made Lightning feel at ease, being a haven away from society to play and have fun. There were no responsibilities or strict regulations to be enforced. There, Lightning could be himself and dance, throwing his arms out to the beat of the storm: his brother's pounding on the cloud with his rods to exemplify a magnificent boom. He could leave his troubles behind him when dancing along the willowy, but powerful storm cloud. To throw his power out and gaze as it sparked and sprung all around brought an immense joy to him. There was nothing Lightning liked more than a good storm.

"You're gonna catch a cold, Zap."

The irritable elemental felt a vein prop in his forehead as he sat up to find Kole holding an umbrella over her head as she smirked down to him. "Well, my favored crystal witch, I love watching storms. It is most amusing to watch an unattended storm."

Kole cocked her head curiously, crouching next to him. "'Unattended?'"

"My brother and I can create the rain, which, in turn, a storm brews. When a natural storm approaches, I just cannot help it, but I feel rather giddy watching nature come to life," Lightning explained, a gentle smirk on his face. His pale orbs flashed back up to the sky, blinking as a few raindrops nearly blinded him. "This world has many types of storms. Rain, snow, hail, ice, all forms of precipitation that my brother and I can form when we perform our dance. However, the rain is our favorite and specialty. To see the water drop along the world is joyous to me as it is returning to its home."

Kole shook her head in disbelief, still smiling. Lightning could act like a completely arrogant jerk at times, but seeing him so soft and open was rare. Sitting on the drenched roof, she grinned at Lightning's surprised expression. Closing the umbrella, her cobalt eyes reflected back towards the almost ebony sky as white, jagged bolts stabbed the world below.

"You are so odd," he commented, patting her shoulder. "First, you bring your umbrella, but then discard it."

"Well, I thought it was crazy to sit outside in a storm where you can get sick, but…" Kole leaned into him, bringing rare color to the alabaster Titan's face. "…many I'm just being too worried. It's kinda fun, after all, just watching a storm roll by."

Lightning grinned widely, slipping his hand into her own and gently replied, "It is good to be concerned about people. It only shows how generously kind you are, Kole."

Kole giggled, scooting closer so their hips were touching. "Thanks, Lightning. You have your sweet moments."

Before Lightning could say anything, his communicator rang. A furious frown plastered itself on his once blissful face as he flipped the top open, hissing, "Lightning is speaking. What do you-?"

"Lightning!" Kid Flash screamed in utter, discoursing panic, shocking both him and Kole. His breathing came in heavy, strained pants, and they noticed one of his shimmering, blue eyes was shut with a black, bruised ring underlying it. "You gotta help me! Jinx, he got Jinx! Oh, man, he got Jinx!"

"Who? Wallace, calm down!" Lightning ordered, getting to his feet with Kole.

Kid Flash sent a frantic look over his shoulder before turning back to Lightning and shouted, "I still can't run at full speed yet! You gotta help me, Lightning! The storm's messing with my communicator's frequency! You're the only one that I can get through-agh!" He suddenly fell to his knees, a ray of smoke exploding from his back. Groaning, he snatched his communicator with a weak cry. "Please…help Jinx…"

"Where are you?" Kole questioned hurriedly as Lightning scooped her up in his arms. "Zap!"

"We cannot wait! Tell us!" Lightning ordered.

"Movie theater on Jones Lane," Kid Flash crooned. "Hurry…"

"I'll keep talking to him," Kole stated as Lightning transmuted his lower half. "Wait, shouldn't we get the others?"

"We have no time to waste! By alerting the others, we will lose our precious time, and that is something we lack at the moment!" Lightning retorted before taking off.

Kole gripped his armor, leaning in close to him as she brought his communicator back up to her. "Kole to Kid Flash! Are you still there?"

Her reply was a garbled mess, but as she placed it to her ear, she heard a cold, low hissing sound. Another voice entered the drama, being calculative and frigid. It was a voice of absolute power and misery, one dreadfully tolled by years of battle and death. Kole's body tensed as she listened, hearing Kid Flash's meek groans and cries feebly argue with the man's cruel tone.

"Someone's there with him," Kole murmured frightfully as Lightning swerved throughout the city, squinting through the rain at street signs.

Locating Jones Lane, Lightning barreled down and asked, "It must be his assailant? What of Jinx? Can you hear her?"

When she shook her head sorrowfully, a pang of worry struck through Lightning as he landed in front of Iron City's lone movie theater. It looked as if a bomb exploded with the top of half nearly blown apart. Chairs and novelties were everywhere, scattered throughout the streets, making Lightning wonder why they Titans had not been alerted the moment the incident occurred. Breaking down the door, Lightning placed Kole on the ground, and they darted through.

"Hey, Kid Flash! We're here!" Kole cried. When she received no answer, she turned to Lightning, asking, "What movie were they seeing?"

"How should Lightning know? I hate their romantic movies!" Lightning snapped, pointing to the list of movies. Each one was a romantic comedy, making him cringe in disgust. "Ugh, romance…"

Suddenly, an explosion rocketed throughout the theater, nearly making the entire complex collapse. A scream of agony ruptured their frantic search, making the couple paralyzed in awe. Before they could react, the door to the movie "Sunset Lovin'" was kicked down, revealing a man Lightning thought he would never see again.

"Hello, Lightning. It's nice to see you again," Slade greeted, holding Kid Flash and Jinx over his shoulder. They were strapped down onto him with a metal tie, and both were knocked unconscious, appearing like death.

"Old one!" he roared vehemently and charged his hands. "You will pay for your crimes against Lightning!"

"As much as I would like to stick around and talk, I have business. By the way, I'm changing my name back to my original one. It strikes fear into people's hearts, and if you knew the person I was back then, you'd be, well, relieving yourself." Slade removed a long, sharp blade from his back, aiming it to Lightning's nose and charged. "It's time you meet Deathstroke the Terminator!"

Gaping, Lightning ducked just in time, but Deathstroke's foot rammed into his nose. Crying out, he landed into a wall and a movie poster featuring a half-naked couple landed on his head. Groaning, he whipped the framed poster as Deathstroke's face, but he slashed it in half.

"Let them go!" Kole shrieked, raising her hands.

"And what can a little girl like you-?" Deathstroke paused in shock, lone eye widening. Apparently, the 'little girl' could do a lot as he found a large stalagmite of sharp, jagged crystal streaming towards his head at high speeds. Raising his sword, he knelt and slashed his weapon straight through the crystal. Upon her balking expression, he smirked. "Don't feel too bad. You should be lucky that I've decided to let the two of you go for now. It'd be a burden to carry the four of you. Besides, my employer wants to see you struggle."

"Who are you working for?" Kole demanded, raising her hands.

Deathstroke grinned underneath his mask, lunging out and grasped her hair by her antenna-like bangs. The look of pure fear on her face greatly amused him as he heaved her into the air, ready to bash her into his knee. However, Lightning shot forth, snatching his mate out of Deathstroke's grasp and landed a few feet away. He watched their interaction curiously, noting that Lightning seemed extremely protective of her when placed her safely onto the ground with a concerned air.

"Impossible," Deathstroke murmured in shock. "The idiot found himself a girlfriend."

"What did you refer to Lightning as?" the yellow elemental screeched, charging his hands.

"Now, now. If you attack me, you hurt them." Deathstroke lowered his shoulder slightly, placing Kid Flash and Jinx' dangling forms in front of his body like a shield.

Grunting in horror, Lightning's energy dissipated with a crackling sound. Through gritted teeth, he snarled, "Blasted, dirty coward! Using our friends as guards!"

"All's fair in love in war," Deathstroke sneered. "Unfortunately, I have no love for you or your girlfriend. Time's slipping for me, so, I'll give two parting gifts." From his belt, he removed a small detonator and a crumpled photograph. Throwing the picture to Lightning, he smirked as the electrical youth snatched it and gazed down.

For a few moments, Lightning did not understand. He continued to gaze at the photograph before the lingering fear enveloped him. His breathing came sharply, eyes widening in abrupt terror as his grip loosened. Glaring in trembling, intense rage, Lightning felt his blood rush with anxiety, pulsing throughout his entire body. Every fiber of his being flared with hatred as Kole gasped, covering her mouth as she gazed at the photograph.

"What have you done with Wildfire, old one?" Lightning demanded, seething.

"I've done my job." At their gasps, Deathstroke shook his head. "Don't worry. He's not dead…yet. She's not finished with his reconfiguration."

"Who and what are you talking about?" Kole shrieked.

Deathstroke sighed, raising the detonator. "Farewell."

He pressed it, resulting twin explosions from both sides. Smoke clouded their vision, wrapping them in a world of dust. The roaring thunder from the outside was suddenly silenced by the bombs. Lightning snatched Kole in his arms, turning his lower half into electricity and shot up towards the sky. He avoided the oncoming debris, but his mind was so muddled in fury that part of a metal pole slammed onto his shoulder, effectively dislocating it. Crying out, Lightning nearly dropped Kole, staggering in the air until Kole grasped his arm.

"Lightning, let me fix it!" Kole commanded, snatching his shoulder bone.

"What are you going to-Ow!" he wailed as Kole slapped her palm into his arm, connecting his shoulder back to normal. "Oh, thank you."

As Lightning dove into the sky, both desperately searched for Slade. However, they found no sign of him. Cursing in his native tongue of Vietnamese, Lightning landed a few yards away from the imploded movie theater. Metal debris was everywhere, followed by softer items like torn-up rugs and ticket dispensers. Placing Kole on the ground, they stared morbidly at what used to be the movie theater.

"Why is he back?" Lightning murmured, dropping to his knees. "How could we have failed?"

"Zap, we'll get them back," Kole urged, kneeling next to him.

"This day has turned out all wrong! First, Wildfire leaves, and now…now this!" Lightning slammed his fist into the ground, shaking his head as rain smashed down onto him. "Why is Deathstroke after us? What did Wildfire, Wallace, and Jinx ever do to him?"

"He mentioned a woman. Maybe that's his employer. I…Lightning?" She watched him glare furiously at the ground, sniffling slightly. "Tavis, it will be okay."

He jerked his head over to her in stupefied shock as if struck by his own power. "You…you called me Tavis."

She smirked lightly, hugging him. "Because that's your real name, silly."

Kole never referred to him as his real name, preferring her nickname "Zap" over anything else. Lightning gazed at his girlfriend in stunned silence before a twitching grin tugged at his lips. With her help, he found himself standing and pulled her into a hug. He believed her when she said that everything would be okay. If she promised so, then it would be so. After all, it was Kole, and she was never wrong. When she said they would be freed from their cells, they were both times. Lightning trusted Kole's words as much as he trusted Thunder, and that was infinite.

"Thank you," he murmured quietly as he embraced him tightly.

"No need for that, Zap. We'll get through this, and we'll save them. No matter what," she vowed.

"What the bloody heck is going on?"

Both jumped, alerted by Argent's booming voice. Lightning gaped at his brother's girlfriend, too shocked for words as she and Thunder walked over. They surveyed the damage before Thunder quickly if they were all right. Lightning nodded, lips pursed tightly and hung his head. An eventual sigh left him as he shook his head, quietly apologizing.

Argent's face softened considerably at Lightning's depressed tone. "Hey, lightning rod, what's wrong? Whatever it is, it can't be so bad. I mean, obviously, something happened, but…"

"Slade has returned," Kole suddenly stated, making the two freeze.

"The old one?" Thunder shakily inquired. "Why?"

"He's captured Kid Flash, Jinx, and Wildfire. We don't know why, but he's tracking us down," Kole informed, balling her hands into fists. "Kid Flash called us, and he's hurt really badly. When we arrived, he all ready had Jinx and Kid Flash strapped to his shoulder. We fought him, but…but he got away."

"Robin's going to flip when he hears about this," Argent remarked, biting her thumb nervously, "but are you all right?"

"I am not," Lightning grumbled, removing the photograph of himself and Wildfire. He longingly stared down to it, gritting his teeth. "He has captured our friends for unknown purposes. How can Lightning be all right?"

"Brother, we will stop Slade. He will not succeed with whatever vile plot he is pursuing," Thunder reassured, grasping his shoulder tightly.

"But that's it. He's not Slade anymore," Kole interposed.

"What does that mean?" Argent questioned, returning her crimson gaze to her younger friend.

"He's going by a new name, Argent. It's Deathstroke the Terminator. He said that some woman wanted them, but he never said so."

"Could it be Adeline Kane?" Thunder wondered.

"No, she has reformed," Lightning countered. "There is no need for her to come after us."

"Still, she's a suspect since she tried to do us in before with the your father a year and a half ago," Argent stated, crossing her arms. She paused, eyes lingering on a shining object in the rain. Walking over to it, she knelt and grasped a black band, gasping lightly. Standing, she presented it to her friends and boyfriend, "It's Jinx' hair…thing. You know, that thing that keeps her hair in demon spikes."

Lightning smirked, snickering, "Are you tongued-tied?"

Thunder nudged him roughly in his shoulder, glaring at him. "Be nice."

Lightning stuck his tongue out childishly. "At least you were not beaten up by an old, mad man!"

"Are you hurt?" Thunder's eyes widened in imminent concern, only returning to normal when Lightning shook his head. "Perhaps we should return home. The other Titans, who have more experience with 'Deathstroke', would most certainly like to hear about this."

The others nodded, and Lightning took up Kole in his arms. As they flew off, Thunder summoned his cloud, stepping on when he noticed Argent staring complacently at the movie theater. Hesitating as the rain let up slightly, he took her hand, kissing it softly. At her giggle, he smiled lightly.

"Please, do not be worried, dear. We will save our friends," the blue elemental cooed, clutching her hand in his larger one.

"I know that, but it's just…" The New Zealander shrugged, sighing. "…I should've kept a closer eye on them. Maybe if I did, we could've avoided this."

"Truthfully, there would still be conflict between this monster and us. He has captured Wildfire before Kid Flash and Jinx, possibly intercepting anyone else who attempts to defend the world." Thunder smirked suddenly, leering at her suspiciously. "Are you doubting yourself again?"

"No," she snorted haughtily, crossing her arms as Thunder chuckled playfully. "I'm Argent. I'm beautiful, smart, and I have the world's best boyfriend who can bake me sweets, which I love."

"I swear, you only stay with me for my cooking abilities," he pouted, dropping his head as she laughed.

"Aw, I love you, Gan," she whispered, hugging his arm as he stepped onto his cloud.

"For Thunder or my cooking skills?" he questioned coyly.

"Both," she cheekily replied, resulting in light sniggering from both of them. She paused as Thunder took off, flying after his brother who was a yellow dot in the distance. "Hey…how do you think Robin will react?"

Thunder paused, humming in thought. "Um, with a heart attack?"

They stopped to think of Robin having an actual heart attack. The garishly adorned leader was pale and gasping, hand clutched to his exploded heart with his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Starfire hovered over him, shouting Tamaranian gibberish with waterfall tears spewing from her eyes. Both took a quick glance to each other before bursting into laughter as they took off after Lightning.

"They are so strange," Lightning muttered as he glanced over his shoulder to find his brother and Argent manically guffawing.

"Maybe Argent told him she was pregnant," Kole suggested.

"…What?" Lightning questioned fearfully.

Thunder sped up to them, and Argent slapped Kole over the head.

"That was not funny!" Argent barked as Thunder took off. They paused, flying back, and she added, "By the way, I'm not pregnant!"

"Yet," Kole and Lightning sneered simultaneously.

Thunder could not have been any redder, eyes widened and one twitching. Argent opened her mouth to respond, finger raised in the air as Kole and Lightning smirked. Glaring death at them, she raised her hand, causing a massive plasma fist to punch them to the ground. At first, Thunder was going to save Lightning before realizing that Lightning was being a complete jerk and smirked, waving to him. Both smiled at each other before dashing off towards home.

…

Kid Flash groaned slightly, eyes barely open as his mind slowly returned from the darkened abyss. His sapphire gems blinked, trying to gauge anything in the dimly lit area. Slowly, he sat up and rubbed his head, hissing slightly in pain. His eye felt like it was on fire, burning the inside of his skull, but he managed to ignore the decisive agony to realize that Jinx was not with him. Murmuring her name in stupefied horror, Kid Flash's head jerked around frantically, only to stop one the first turn as his neck cracked painfully.

"Jinx, where are you?" he wondered worriedly.

"I don't think you should be concerned with her right now."

He weakly faced forward, finding a bright light emerging at his face. Grunting, Kid Flash shielded his eyes, snapping, "Who are you?"

"I figured you'd know my husband. You know, the man you ruined?"

Kid Flash squinted as the poignant was dropped to his feet. "Listen, I have no idea what you want, and I don't know your husband. Why did Slade attack us? Where's Jinx?"

"Like I said, don't worry. She's being reconfigured as we speak."

"What does that mean? What are you doing to her?" Kid Flash struggled to stand, but the woman cloaked in a black overcoat with her hood covering her face, aimed a stun gun at his face. Before he could react, the gun was fired, issuing a tremendous shock to his core. Screaming as the electricity washed over him, Kid Flash collapsed, clutching his ankle.

"So, that's where you broke your ankle! To think, it hasn't recovered. Ch'ah must've done a number on you," she sneered.

"Wait…Ch'ah? You work for him?" Kid Flash gasped, wearily facing her.

"I don't work for him. I'm married to him."

Kid Flash's mouth gaped, dropping to the cold, steel floor. The information stunned him far worse than the gun, shaking him to the core. If she was his wife, then did that Ch'ah was back? He needed to warn the others, reaching down for his Titans communicator, but only to find it missing. Panic took over his whims, glaring furiously and baring his gritted teeth at the woman.

"Who are you?" he snarled.

"My name is Queen Miraset, the new leader of the H'san Natall. Anyone who betrays the H'san Natall will be punished, but you Titans that took down my husband are interesting. You'll make good pawns."

…

Hey, look the second after like three weeks of not doing anything with this. XD

Anyway, story's gonna involve the actual Titans now with SUH-LADE, I mean, DEATHSTROKE, back in the picture. Though, the story's gonna involve everyone now that people are being captured.

…HEY THIS SOUNDS LIKE THE BROTHERHOOD OF EVIL'S PLOT. OH MIRASET, YOU POSER.


	3. Acceptance

Teen Titans © DC Comics

Brothers

Once the news hit Starfire's ears, her trembling hand covered her mouth. Her emerald gems became murky with budding tears, threatening to come loose at the word of her brother's capture. Head rocketing towards the ground, her other hand went in a beeline to her eyes, wiping them, but failed in holding back the sobs.

As Beast Boy went to comfort her, Robin's emotion was very different. The fact that Slade had returned was enough to fuel his rage, but he was capturing the Titans! It was like the Brotherhood of Evil all over again, but this time with a much smarter criminal mastermind. His pointed glare observed the remaining Titans South members, all hanging their heads in shame at letting Slade, now referred to as Deathstroke, escape.

"Why didn't y'all give us a call? We would've been there and might have saved Kid Flash and Jinx," Cyborg snapped, crossing his arms.

"We told you that we're sorry and should've kept a closer eye on Kid Flash and Jinx," Argent stated, arms behind her back somberly. Feeling Thunder's sympathetic hand on her shoulder, she gently gripped it and added, "Deathstroke may have won two battles, but this war isn't over."

"Losing two battles is still a harsh blow!" Robin bellowed, shocking Argent as he stormed up to her. However, Thunder stomped in front of her, snatching Robin's shoulder and kept him at arms-length. "You guys should've been there!"

"We have tried!" Lightning barked, throwing his arms out as the storm diminished, ending with a light drizzle. "Deathstroke was simply too powerful for us!"

"You should've tried harder!" Robin snarled.

"Robin, enough," Starfire quietly stated, getting up.

Surprisingly enough, Robin obeyed, attracting their attention to the alien princess. While his mind was still ravaged with rage, he still had enough sense to listen to sensible people. In the past, he was consumed in finding Deathstroke; the obsession was so poignant that he went as far as deceiving and battling his friends. To the very extent, Robin wanted to control himself and not be used by Deathstroke again, hoping that small details such as this would help clear his head.

"Starfire's right. We can't waste time pointing fingers and blaming each other," Raven interjected, standing up from the couch. "What we need to do now is alert the other Titans to watch out for Deathstroke. If we don't, it could be too late."

Robin turned to glare at the withdrawn Titans South. He sighed in disgust, lowering his head and immediately turned to Cyborg, telling him to get communications up on their computer. Robin, Cyborg, and Raven took to their computer screens, immediately dialing each Titan to warn them of Deathstroke's treachery.

"Lightning, Kole, may I tell you two a quick word?" The two jerked over to find Starfire grinning warmly at them. She wiped her eyes once again, nodding solemnly. "Please, do not despair over my brother's napping of kid. We will save Ryand'r. Also, you are not to blame over Kid Flash and Jinx's capture. Deathstroke is a powerful threat, but together, we will stop his cruel crimes."

"I think you mean kidnapping, Starfire," Kole replied, grinning as Lightning offered a sorrowful smile.

…

As the morning sun began rising over the horizon, Argent was still awake. She hardly had any sleep the previous night, holding Jinx' hair accessory tightly as she continued to lie on her bed. She was dressed in a simple black nightgown with black shorts underneath as her sleeping attire. Her violet and ebony blanket covered her completely as she smirked to herself as someone knocked tentatively on her door.

"Come in, blue boy," she called as Thunder quietly entered the room.

"Something else troubles you besides the 'drama' as people refer to it as?" Thunder questioned, bringing a chair over and sat by her bed.

Argent smirked, pulling the covers off her head slightly. Revealing Jinx' hair band to her surprised boyfriend, she replied, "Guess I'm just tired by everything. I'm worried, really, about what happened to Jinx and the boys."

"The old one is not going to get away with this," Thunder vowed, clenching his fist.

She chuckled lightly, always amused at the way Thunder spoke. It was so old-fashioned, but still humble and delicate. Many people discerned the blue elemental as a monster based solely on his appearance. Sometimes, she would hear people conversing in low tones about his "abnormal" figure and attire, sometimes actually hurting Thunder. Even though she was the leader of Titans South, Argent could not stand by idly and listen to the people they protected mock him. Just to set them straight, she would trap the secret tormenter, be it a bratty teenager or snooty woman, in her plasma hands and hang them in a high tree. Of course, Thunder would scold her for such demeaning acts, but she knew he appreciated her efforts in making others see the better side of him, the inner part of his kind soul.

"You know, it's only six in the morning. I'm surprised you're still awake, blue boy," Argent stated, sitting up with the blanket cover her chest.

"I could not sleep. My brother is sound asleep, but I am rather afraid," Thunder admitted, crossing his arms. He glanced around her room with her punk band CDs and make-up strewn all over the room. "Dear, when was the last time you cleaned your room?"

"Never," she sheepishly admitted. At Thunder's eye roll, she scoffed playfully. "Oh, like you clean your room."

Thunder paused, staring at Argent blankly before collecting her in his arms. At her blush and squeal, Thunder smirked deviously before exiting her dark room and walked down the hall to his. Setting her down, he opened the door, revealing his perfectly neat and orderly room.

"Well, you…shut up," Argent grumbled, crossing her arms as he laughed lightly. She entered, noticing Lightning curled up in his bed with a small book in his hand. Curiosity took control as she gently removed the novel from his limp hand, realizing it was a notebook.

"Oh, my scrapbook," Thunder stated in surprise as Argent flipped a few pages in.

"You're making a scrapbook?" she questioned as he nodded, sitting down onto his bed with him.

"I desired to share it with you all when I completed it, but since the old one struck, I do not have the chance to complete it," he explained as she gazed over the pictures.

"Huh…oh, blue boy, this is interesting…" She sent him a sly smirk as he paled considerably at the page she was looking at. It two full pages of just her in a variety of poses, including the one of Wildfire tackling her in a goodbye hug. Argent sniggered wickedly, nudging him in the side. "This is sweet, honey, all these photos, but didn't I tell you that I wanted that one destroyed?"

Thunder rubbed the back of his head, blushing immediately as Argent turned the page. "W-well, it-it was just to see y-you in different…emotions…um, dear?"

"Yeah?"

"May I keep that photo? Please?" He pulled off his best begging face, stiffing up his lower lip and slanted his eyebrows for a saddened effect. Leaning closer to his perturbed girlfriend, he actually whined like a depressed puppy.

"Oh, you, fine," Argent reluctantly muttered, but smirked at Thunder's elevated face, "on a condition."

_Blast,_ he thought miserably. "Which would be what?"

"You are now obligated to…take me to the mall and let me buy whatever I want, even those 'boy love' graphic novels I buy, which you will carry. No exceptions."

Thunder's eyes widened in horror, mouth a large gape. His left eye twitched, recollecting the last time he read one of her 'boy love' Japanese comics by mistake and promptly found himself hiding in the bathroom from her for the rest of the evening. While he tried to evade her when she was on the move for some 'boy love' as she referred to as instead of the Japanese titles, Argent always managed to clamp him in her plasma hands and drag him to the mall. Thunder sighed, nodding reluctantly and just prayed to Hsuan that he would be far away from her when the time came for her to buy more of her naughty novels.

Argent smirked, leaning into him as she turned the page and paused once again. Thunder could not help but grin at her stunned expression, knowing it was a genuine surprise. It was a collection of photographs of them, extending a few pages in. Some were humorous with funny faces, others more soft and genuine like one of Thunder carrying her on his shoulders. She remembered Kid Flash had taken the picture when they were off-duty in the park. The angle was somewhat awkward since he was still in his wheelchair during that time, but Argent loved it all the same. Others revealed a few of them kissing, but when she flipped the page, both of them were confused. A single sentence was scrawled rather messily, covering the entire blank page.

"LIGHTNING DOES NOT APPROVE."

Thunder and Argent stared at each other before looking up to the yellow elemental and winced. His eyes were like sharp daggers, glaring death into the horrified couple. The only part of Lightning's face that could be seen was from his eyes and up, giving him the appearance of a sadistic killer. Unfortunately for him, Argent shrieked suddenly and smashed her foot into his face. Lightning yelped, falling off the bed and cradled his nose, rolling around on the floor in pain.

"You creep!" she squealed furiously, held back by a worried Thunder. "You looked so freaky like that! Why didn't you tell us you were awake?"

Lightning groaned, pinching his nose and snapped it back into back with a sickening cracking sound. "Because Lightning deemed it rude to interject on your merry-making. Anyway, I still do not approve. If you two are to go about on your 'lovefest,' continue it in your room, silver wretch."

"Will you stop referring to her as that, brother?" Thunder questioned in exasperation.

Lightning stared at him for a few moments as Thunder helped him up. Sitting back onto his bed, he replied, "No."

Argent rolled her eyes, having known Lightning would not submit to her dating his brother. They were fiercely protective of each other, but Thunder was happy that Lightning was with Kole, so why couldn't he allow him to date her? The question aggravated her to no end, finally coming out with it in a harsh bellow.

Lightning jerked his head over to her, surprised at her outburst. He blinked, arms crossed obstinately as her ruby gems clashed with his pale ones. In all honestly, he had never thought of an exact reason except for the fact that she teased him everyday, even though he started banters. Argent was also a brother-stealing harlot, but that was not a plausible reason. Lightning thought of Argent was a confident, strong woman, but her craftiness and slyness bothered the yellow elemental. However, Thunder seemed perfectly fine with it, so he simply shrugged.

"That's not a legitimate response, lightning rod. Why don't you like me with blue boy?" Argent questioned almost sadly.

Thunder shot his brother an annoyed look, clearly getting as intensified in anger as Argent. "Come, brother, do not be rude. She has asked you a question, meaning you should answer it truthfully."

"Fine! I despise that she…um…" Lightning paused again, finger in the air before bringing it to his lips. At their stares, he reddened slightly and sighed. "I do not have a reason. At first, I simply hated her because I thought she was taking you away from me, but as time goes on, I realize that she is…all right at best."

Argent's forehead landed in her hand, knowing that was the best they were going to get out of Lightning. "Well, lightning rod, it's cool, I guess. You aren't good at talking, are you?"

Lightning frowned, leaning in close to glare at her. "That is what I hate about you, silver wretch. That crass complexity of yours mystifies me."

"Hey, you said something that you don't like about me! We're getting somewhere!" Argent jeered, clapping her hands.

Lightning glanced over to his brother who continued to glower at him. "How do you stand this foolishness?"

Thunder snatched the scrapbook and hit him over the head with it. "As Thunder said before, do not be so rude!"

"Excuse my interruption, but could the noise level be any higher?"

The trio found their gazes directed at the door, but immediately winced at the arrival of Raven. A dark aura flared up her hair, clearly irked at their loudness with balled fists at her sides. Argent quickly apologized for being so loud, raising her hands defensively. The empath nodded, sighing before glancing over to Lightning.

"Look, Lightning, you're still saddened over their capture," she interposed, striking the yellow elemental with surprise.

"I am not! I am perfectly fine!" Lightning stubbornly hissed.

Raven rolled her amethyst eyes, shaking her head. "I can sense emotions, and if you think that by hiding under the covers will do anything to help you, it won't. I tried to hide my family problems, and look where the ended up. The entire world was almost destroyed, and you guys were turned to stone. If Robin and the others hadn't helped me, we wouldn't be having this conversation." She turned to leave, calling over her shoulder. "Open up, Lightning. It'll do you some good."

Lightning was prepared to zap her as she left, but knew that as dishonorable and merely grumbled to himself. "I am sorry for writing such a horrid statement in your scrapbook, brother. I suppose I am still depressed over my failure. Deathstroke…the old one has gotten much stronger indeed. I fear we are no match for him."

"Your defeatist attitude is not like you, Lightning. What happened to the guy that charges into battle without listening to me and somehow saves the day a few times?" Argent scolded, shocking Lightning that it was her, not an equally-surprised Thunder, lecturing him. Without warning, she snatched him by his armor, dragging him close to her fist and hissed, "Say we're gonna win."

"Wh-what? Argent, you are frightening me," Lightning murmured, desperately trying to find an exit.

"Not until you say we're gonna kick Deathstroke's metal ass! Now, say it!"

"W-we are going to kick Deathstroke's metal ass?"

"With vigor!"

"We are going to kick Deathstroke's metal ass!" Thunder proclaimed joyously, pumping his fist into the air.

"That's the spirit, blue boy! Now you, Lightning!" Argent ordered.

"We…we…we are going to kick Deathstroke's-!"

"What did I say about keeping the volume down in her? I'm trying to meditate!" Raven roared, head lurching into the room before scuffling away.

Quietly, Lightning lowered his excited fist and meekly muttered, "We are going to kick Deathstroke's metal ass."

"Exactly," Argent cooed, lightly patting his cheek. Raising her fist, she bumped it gently against Lightning's and winked. "So, c'mon, don't be a downer. Get happy-go-crazy again like you used to be."

Lightning stared at her before smiling gently and nodding. "Perhaps I have been looking at you the wrong way, Argent. You are actually a delight."

"Wow, that only took more than a year for you to see," Argent sneered.

Thunder sighed in relief, having expected a brawl to throw down and for him to choose sides. Crumpling up the page with Lightning's crude statement on it, he offered, "Since our situation has currently been settled why not we go back to sleep? It is still early in the morn-"

"Argent," Raven stated, hurrying back into the room, "it's Hot Spot. We can't find him."

…

Deathstroke dropped an unconscious, powered-down Hot Spot into the cell Kid Flash was previously kept in. Fighting the Moroccan was not even a challenge as he was so temperamental and hotheaded that he fell for every trap in the book, even petty name-calling. He sighed, leaning back into the airplane and gazed out at the darkened sky. Sometimes, he wondered why he got into the mercenary business, how it stole the life of his first-born, scarred his second-born, and made his wife shoot and divorce him. It was a cruel, agonizing trade, but there were moments when Deathstroke reveled in it. To see his prey writhe on the floor, beg for mercy. It greatly amused him in some cases such as when he forced Robin to be his apprentice.

As for the whole "apprentice" fiasco, Deathstroke genuinely wanted an apprentice to make up for what he lacked as a father. He wanted to raise and mold someone, a confused youth to be picky, into an image fabricated like his own. He had grant success with Terra until the Titans freed her mind, and Robin was a story he really liked to tell. Having an apprentice made up for the mistakes he made as a father to his sons and daughter. However, even that grew tiresome as they all got away like mice emerging victorious in a worn-out maze.

"Did the boy trouble you?" Miraset wondered, flying the sleek jet over to America.

"No, your highness. It wasn't an even match," Deathstroke replied, adjusting his belt tighter around his waist.

"That makes four down." Miraset smirked wickedly, lips curving upwards in a demonic smirk. "Your next target-"

"Risk, I know. The boy with five times human traits."

"Well, you've done your research." 

Deathstroke sighed in minor annoyance. "A good assassin always does research before setting out or he's a dead man. How's Wildfire? Is he done?"

"Yes, he is indeed. Wildfire, step forth!"

Deathstroke glanced over his shoulder, lone eye widening in mildly amused surprise. Instead of his Tamaranian garbs, Wildfire wore full-body, white armor with black triangles around the arms. His eyes, once filled with life and light, were bleak, dreary emeralds that lost their luster. Instead of a ponytail, Wildfire now had curved, short hair that reached the middle of his neck.

"What can I do for you, my lady?" he asked monotonously, getting one knee.

"Introduce yourself to my associate," Miraset ordered.

"I am Corporal Wildfire, a member of Queen Miraset's new H'san Natall army. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Deathstroke." Wildfire stood, bowing, and Deathstroke noted the black gloves he wore that seemed to charge with emerald light.

"Is he hiding his power?" Deathstroke wondered.

"He is keeping his power on at all time in case of an attack. That way, he won't need to charge like his sisters," Miraset informed.

"Clever." Deathstroke turned, glancing down over the sandy city that Hot Spot once called home. "Corporal, was it? That's a bit strong for a child."

"'Child?'" Wildfire barked, storming up to him. "I am no child! I am a warrior, a creation made for fighting!"

"Wildfire, cease your babbling. Return and oversee the rest of Jinx' reconfiguration," Miraset commanded. "When that is through, set Kid Flash up."

"Yes, my lady." Wildfire bowed quickly before shooting a dirty glance to Deathstroke. Stalking back into the shadows, they were both alerted to his dismissal with the sound of a door slamming shut.

…

Wildfire gone baaad~

Please, review!


	4. Discovery

Teen Titans © DC Comics

Brothers

"Four people gone," Cyborg murmured as the Titans collected themselves in Titans South's living room. "Two honoraries and two members of Titans South captured by Deathstroke. Question is, why?" He continued tapping on a monitor that enveloped the wall before bringing up an entire list of Teen Titans from around the world. Pressing on Wildfire, Jinx, Kid Flash, and Hot Spot's, they dulled to a gray color, signifying their capture.

"What do they have in common?" Raven stated, stepping forth. "That's the question that needs to be asked."

Lightning crossed his arms furiously as Thunder continued to gaze sadly at his friends' gray faces. The yellow elemental turned to Robin with a pensive expression, saying, "As I have previously told you, the 'Deathstroke' is after Kole and I as well. He mentioned this during our battle."

"Since he's after you, then he might go after Thunder," Robin agreed, nodding as the blue elemental stiffened a tad, "but I don't understand why though."

Kole bit her lower lip, looking to the ground. She recollected on what Deathstroke informed during their fight, trying to remember any sort of clue to relate back to the situation. He mentioned something about an employer, someone who clearly had a grudge against the Titans. It was someone who hated them, but for what purpose? Kole bit on her thumb, glancing over to Wildfire's cheerful face before her eyes widened.

"It can't be…" she murmured, knees shaking.

"Kole? What is the matter?" Starfire asked as Lightning's head snapped over to her.

"I-I think I might've figured it out. While we're different, and we all don't get together as much, the six of us that Deathstroke has confirmed to be targeting, me, Zap, Hot Spot, Wildfire, Kid Flash, and Jinx were all in the same place together with Risk, Fringe, Thunder, and Argent." Kole raised her head, balling her hands and uttered, "We were all on the H'san Natall world together."

"Are…are you saying that King Ch'ah is at fault here?" Argent stammered in worry.

Thunder covered his mouth, eyes wide in shock as he reflected upon General Thunder. He was an absolute monster back then, almost murdering Lightning without a shred of mercy. Bloodlust and power was all he cared for, thrilling on conquest and destruction for sick kicks. Thunder bit his lower lip, tensing considerably as he noticed Argent did as well. Like himself, Argent suffered as Major General Argent, his second-in-command and nearly slayed him and Lightning. Thankfully, Lightning returned both to their senses with Thunder's help on Argent's part. Slowly, he placed his hand on her rigid shoulder, earning a small grin as thanks.

"Kole, that is a good suggestion," Robin admitted, lowering his stance as he glanced over to Titans South. "The ones you mentioned are probably going to be assaulted, and our prime suspect for Deathstroke's employer…"

"…would be that king dude," Beast Boy finished, leaning eagerly forward from the couch.

"Unfortunately," Thunder started, rising his voice timidly, "I do not think he would have the strength to come after us."

"And why is that?" Raven questioned, glancing over to him.

"When my brother and I left him last, he was weak and unconscious. There is no chance that he should have raised back to power. His army deserted him, and one would believe that he has no wealth to pay for a mercenary to attack us."

"Thunder, that is true, but have you ever thought that he came back to attain his thrown?" Robin suggested.

Thunder hesitated, warily acknowledging Robin's inquiry. "W-well, I did not take that into account. He might have…"

"Feh! Ch'ah is too much of a coward to dare show his face!" Lightning barked heatedly. "His army abandoned him in the midst of battle! There is no reason why a groveling fool should reclaim his former glory."

"Lightning's right. We saw his army drop their weapons and step aside for us to finish him off. I even cut his arm off. Isn't that considered a sign of weakness for a king?" Kole added.

There was a long pause from the core Titans. Five sets of curious, stunned eyes landed on the youngest Titan girl in the room. Kole felt her cheeks flush lightly at the sudden attention, shrugging slowly and shifted her gaze uneasily to the floor. For the others, hearing such a claim from Kole, one of the nicest and sweetest girls on the roster, was like a slap in the face. Beast Boy quietly commented that he would never think about messing with her again.

"But why would Slade lower himself to working for anyone?" Robin murmured, gripping his chin in contemplation. "I've never even heard of Deathstroke before. There was nothing about him in the news, internet, or any reliable source that Slade was ever a mercenary."

"Well, he is!" Lightning snapped, narrowing his pale eyes onto Robin's hidden ones. "He is coming for us, and what we should be doing is warning the others! Not discussing why he has returned to being a hired hound!"

Robin glared furiously at the yellow elemental, ready to bark back when someone's communicator began beeping. He twisted his head to gaze at Argent, and Titans South's mildly surprised leader quickly opened it. "Who is it?"

"Wildfire!" Argent gushed, bringing delighted expressions to the room. "Oh, gosh, we thought you were gone!"

Starfire quickly pushed herself behind Argent, gripping her friend's shoulders and inched herself in over her. "Oh, yes, truly! I was utterly distraught, brother!"

Wildfire said nothing, but stared, his face covering nearly the entire screen. He smirked casually, snickering for a moment and replied, "Don't worry about me. I'm totally fine, everyone. I got away."

"What about the others?" Argent wondered as everyone crowded around her communicator to catch a glimpse of Wildfire.

"Oh, uh…" Wildfire's face furrowed in a mix of aggravation and sadness, appearing contorted in his emotions. "…sorry, but I couldn't get them in time."

Thunder sighed lightly, offering a gentle grin. "But at least you are safe. Where are you?"

"I'm coming over right now. I'll tell you everything I know, okay? Signing off!" he chirped and hung up.

Kole tugged at Lightning's arm, exchanging a look of reflective trouble that her boyfriend wore as well. The way Wildfire spoke disparaged them, bringing a sense of concern. He didn't even acknowledge the two of them, and they were his best friends. At one point in his life, Wildfire was in love with Kole, but seeing as she was happy with Lightning, he treated her as a sister. They expected Wildfire to at least say a greeting to them, but what also discouraged their faith in Wildfire's supposed 'escape' was that little, cruel smirk. He would cheerfully grinned or awkwardly smile or give a tiny smirk when teasing Lightning, but that particular face dug at them like he was possessed by a demon.

"I do not think we should trust Wildfire's current manner," Lightning stated quietly.

Starfire jerked her head over to him, gasping loudly. "Are you saying that my brother is evil?"

"No, not evil, Starfire!" Kole quickly interjected. "It's just…he's been caught by Deathstroke, and we don't know what happened to him. For all we know, Wildfire could be-"

"Is there something you want, my former love? Say it to my face, Kole!"

Before Kole could even blink, a bright emerald beam impaled her. She shrieked, shooting forward and bashed into Cyborg, sending them both sprawling on the floor. Everyone turned to the broken window, finding Wildfire in that deplorable, H'san Natall armor with a hideous jeer on his maw. Starfire gaped at her younger sibling, horrified at what had become of him before hesitantly approaching him.

"Wildfire, what has become of you? Why are you-?"

"Oh, sister, you fool! I only used a different speech pattern to get you off my back. My answers had to be short, quick-!"

Before Wildfire could finish, Lightning tackled him to the ground and relentlessly strangled him. He gurgled on choked breath, but his emerald eyes shone darkly as his own hands caught Lightning's wrists. Using his superior, alien strength, he effortlessly heaved Lightning into the air and shot him into the ceiling using his own starbolts. Lightning remained embedded in the ceiling and groaned, rubbing his head as Wildfire darted up after him. Gasping in realization, he struggled to remove himself, but his legs were ensnared by crackling wiring.

Thankfully, Thunder summoned his cloud, and Robin leaped onto it, darting out to the blue elemental's shock. Robin immediately slashed his steel rod at Wildfire's arm, slapping one day, making him cry out in pain. Hovering in front of Lightning, he offered his hand and smiled reassuringly.

"Sorry for being a jerk to you. You all right?" he asked, much to Lightning's bewilderment.

For a few moments, Lightning lost his voice, but he quickly cleared his throat and nodded. With Robin's help, he landed onto his brother's cloud as Thunder gestured, making the cloud return to him as Wildfire shot another beam. Lightning glanced over to Robin, muttering, "It is all right. Thank you."

"That armor," Thunder stated after a moment, watching Beast Boy lunge in as a tiger and impale the younger boy to the ground. "That armor…it cannot be, but it is. Kole was right."

"What are you talking about?" Robin demanded quickly as Wildfire heaved Beast Boy over his head and chucked him at Raven.

"It is the same armor worn by the H'san Natall. Once, Thunder was forced to don one when he…" Thunder trailed off, clenching his fist and looked away in shame.

"Brother…" Lightning cooed softly, but was not able to finish his thought when Starfire shot out in front of him.

"Ryand'r, please! We are your friends! I am your sister! You do not wish to harm us!" she pleaded.

"Oh, dear, stupid sister, you always was the fool of the family. No wonder Komand'r thought you were an idiot," Wildfire sneered, charging up his hands. "Besides, if you had control of the throne, well, thankfully you gave it up to that old man."

"How dare you speak so terribly of our _g'norfka_!" Starfire barked. Taking a calming breath, she tried one last time with empowered, glowing hands. "I do not wish to fight you, brother. I know you are being used by the H'san Natall. You must break free of their control!"

"What control? I am doing this of my own, free will."

At Starfire's gaping expression, Wildfire slammed his fist into two of her nine stomachs. Starfire gagged, voice gone entirely as he snatched her luxurious, auburn-red hair. With the fury of a raging tornado, Wildfire spun her rapidly in the air before slamming her against the wall. Like a rag doll, she flopped the ground motionlessly with eyes closed and a small gape for her mouth.

"Starfire!" Robin cried, rushing over to her.

Argent glanced over her shoulder, finding Cyborg treating an unconscious Kole while Raven helped Beast Boy recover. Stepping forward to Wildfire, she used her plasma to form a signature move: plasma hands. She gripped Wildfire tightly in her grasp, restraining him. Hearing him grunt and groan in aggravation brought an ill sense of satisfaction as it appeared she succeeded where others failed in keeping him down.

"You-you think you got me, Major General?" he sneered, stunning her. "Do you really think you and your precious blue boy can run forever from what you do were going to do?"

"Shut up, you little freak!" she roared back, squeezing tighter.

Clenching one eye shut, Wildfire grit his teeth, sneering, "H-heh, overwhelmed b-by your emotions? N-no wonder you were a h-horrible leader, b-but I do e-envy your own…" His smirk widened deviously, bringing Argent's breaking point closer. "…insanity, Major General Argent."

Argent was ready to snap him like a twig, anger consuming her. She closed her grip even more, bringing a garbled cry rupturing from the back of the alien boy's throat. His body felt tighter, bones nearly snapping, but cracked audibly as the pressure dug into him. For a moment, she thought she was going to break him, shred him in half until as Wildfire felt tears of agony spark at his eyes. Argent bared her teeth, snarling at him as an evil grin plastered itself onto her face.

_Kill him!_

"Die, you little-!"

"Toni, stop!"

She gasped, jolted as Thunder snatched her shoulders and ripped her back. Her plasma hands vanquished, and Wildfire slammed into the ground, moaning pitifully before flopping over. He no longer moved, and Cyborg checked his pulse, stating he was all right, but unconscious. Argent panted heavily, head hanging morbidly as she slowly came to terms with what she had nearly done.

"You…you were going to kill him," Beast Boy slowly stated, leaning on Raven for support.

"I-I didn't…I just…Someone said to…" Argent briskly turned, storming off into the hallway and disappeared with the doors shutting behind her.

Holding Kole in his arms, Lightning gazed over to his brother, mentally asking, _What was that about? _When Thunder did not reply, he softly added, _Gan?_

_I am sorry, Tavis, but…but something is not right here. Toni would not do something like that. It was as if she were…possessed, _Thunder admitted, turning to Lightning with a saddened gaze.

Raven placed her hand on Kole's head, hand glowing and sighed. Retracting her hand, she stated, "I've taken away her pain. She'll wake up in a minute or two."

Lightning thanked her, placing Kole onto the couch and sat next to her. "So…what next?"

"Lightning, can you get Risk and Fringe alerted again? Since they're targeted, we can't take any chances," Cyborg requested as Lightning nodded and took out his communicator. "For Wildfire, we better see what the heck happened to him. The kid looks, well, he looks evil."

"My brother is not evil!" Starfire proclaimed vehemently, sitting up against the wall. Using it as a support, she rubbed her bruised forehead, snapping, "Never say such cruel words about him again! Wildfire's mind is being controlled, and we know of how much of a kind and gracious person he is!"

"Starfire, we know that," Robin replied sympathetically, "but Wildfire just attacked us. We need to find out how he's being used."

"I'm betting Deathstroke did something like what he did to you and Terra," Beast Boy offered, frowning darkly at the memories.

"No…" Thunder mused, walking over and grasped Wildfire's arm. He gazed at the white armor, allowing it to lodge inside his memory and pulled forth his own tainted armor. "Deathstroke does not have this armor. Only the H'san Natall do. He is just the hired hand to a much greater foe."

"Raven, Cyborg, analyze Wildfire to find out what happened to him mentally," Robin ordered, and the two nodded and went down to Titans South's medical wing with Beast Boy and Starfire in tow, concerned for Wildfire. His gaze fell on a suddenly downtrodden Thunder, making the Boy Wonder intrigued and grasped his arm. "If you're ready to, what can you tell me about this…alien mind control?"

Thunder sighed, looking down as Lightning cocked his head and continued to wait for the other two to pick up. Crossing his arms tentatively, he said, "As Thunder recalls from Prysm, Ch'ah uses a thin, black guard that goes around one's neck." Thunder pointed to his as an example. "At first, it teaches you obedience to Ch'ah. Secondly, once the first stage has been completed, 'it turns your mind' is what she stated to me. From what I personally experienced, I…I lost my memories of my brother and everyone of this world, making me believe that I truly was Ch'ah's general."

Robin nodded, absorbing the information with his thumb and forefinger on his chin. "I see, but how can we break it?"

Thunder pointed to a small, golden chain around his wrist with a diminutive locket. "It takes time and one or more reminders from one's past to break free. If Lightning had not reminded me of our bond, I would probably still be on that world and serving him."

Lightning could not help himself when he grinned at Thunder's kind words. His eyes briefly flickered up, feeling Kole gently stir on his lap. What resided on their matching lockets was a photograph of each other from when they were eight with a simple saying scribbled inside: live for him. It was an eternal memento of their loving, brotherly bond, and how they would always stay true to each other. Of course, there were occasional fights, but those were purely misunderstandings or one was being controlled by an evil king. However, Thunder and Lightning dearly loved each other, knowing that, in the end, they would always be unified.

Kole groaned, eyes weakly blinking open. Sitting up, she felt a stinging pain in her back as Lightning suddenly snatched her head and forced her to lie back down onto his lap. At first, her face was as bright as her hair, dumbfounded at Lightning's sudden action. She attempted to speak, but her mind suddenly reverted to Wildfire's icy cold, cruel voice and asked what had happened.

"Wildfire struck you from behind, crystal witch," Lightning explained much to her horror. "Do not despair. We have restrained him, and he is being seen upon."

"W-what do you mean?" she weakly crooned.

Lightning grinned, knowing she was unused to being physically harmed. Her crystal was unbreakable in her full-body form, but since she had not used it, she was feeling pain for the first time. "The other Titans are attempting to cure him. Oh, blast it! Why in the clouds will they not answer Lightning?"

"You can't get Risk or Fringe?" Robin demanded, pulling out his own communicator and tried the same. However, his luck was just as bad as Lightning's. "This day just can't get any worse, and it's not even eight in the morning yet."

"Uh, this may be a bad time to say something, but I'm hungry," Kole admitted.

"As am I," Lightning added, pulling Kole to her feet. "Since you are all doing something productive, crystal witch and I shall get breakfast for ourselves. Do you want anything?"

Robin politely declined along with Thunder, but the former suddenly gasped. "Wait, you two stay here! Remember what happened with Kid Flash and Jinx?"

"Don't remind us," Kole bitterly remarked.

"It is in the morning, bird boy! Why would Deathstroke strike us?" Lightning groaned.

"What Robin is trying to say, brother, is that he merely does not want us harmed in any manner such as Wildfire or our other friends," Thunder explained gently, hoping not to aggravate the situation. "Now, Thunder wishes to be excused to check on Argent."

"Oh, yeah, go ahead. You don't need my permission," Robin replied, smiling slightly.

Thunder quickly exited, hurrying down the hall towards her room. He knocked loudly, but there was no answer. Finding her door unlocked, he opened it and crept inside, but found her nowhere in sight. Flicking on her light, he smirked in disbelief at her incredibly messy room. Collecting a few of her clothes, he hung them up and placed them into her closet, attempting not to blush when he found a few of her unmentionables. Bending down to gather a few of her lipstick containers, he find something shining underneath her bed.

Curiosity forced him to slide his hand under and grasp whatever was there. Thunder sat back against her bed, gazing in wonder at the small album. He flipped a few pages in, gasping lightly at the sight of her when she was a regular child. No silver, shimmering skin or lava, ruby eyes, but peach skin and wavy, cobalt eyes that originally had captivated him. It was the her he remembered from their first encounter at fourteen, a day before their matching birthdays. Thunder had fallen in love with Argent that fateful night, not realizing it was her when they met in the Titans due to her different skin, and Argent admitting she was a little bit 'tipsy' did not exactly endear to his better side. However, he grinned lightly at the photo and flipped a few more pages in, finding several of their H'san Natall hybrid companions, the Titans, their closer friends in South, but what surprised him the most was the picture of him in a pair of black swim trunks that showed off his many muscles with a massive, pink heart around it. Thunder blinked, a bashful blush coming to his face as he quickly closed the notebook.

_She really does love me, _he thought happily, chuckling a bit before his eyes darted over to her second closet at the sound of shuffling, stumbling feet. "Argent, you really need a new hiding place."

"Oh, shut up!" Argent barked, throwing the door open as Thunder laughed. "How'd you know I was in here?"

"Where else would you go?" he cheekily asked, smirking.

"…Shut up," she ordered, sitting down next to him.

"What happened back there? You…were you going to-?"

"It was so weird," she stated as Thunder held the album to his chest. "Blue boy, there was a literal voice in my head that told me to kill Wildfire. The oddest thing about it was that the voice…the voice sounded like me, but I never even thought of saying it. I mean, Wildfire's our friend. I would never-!"

"I know," Thunder softly replied, taking her hand and kissed chastely, a way of soothing her in times of stress. "You would never do something to horrid as to take someone's life."

Argent smirked, bringing her knees to her chest. "Yeah, because all those H'san Natall I killed meant nothing."

"Loren Jupiter forced that upon you. You are not to blame."

Sighing, she leaned closer to him and placed her head onto his broad, welcoming shoulder. "Thanks, blue boy. Hey…" She sat up, noticing the album that he suddenly flipped open and pointed to the picture of himself. "…uh, you found it, huh?"

Thunder's grin widened deviously, pointing at the date that labeled five months ago, two before they started dating. "I see you had a 'crush' on Thunder."

"Oh, ha ha! Very funny!" she growled as Thunder smirked. "What about you, lover boy? You've been in love with me since you were practically fifteen, so, that's two years."

"Oh, well, be quiet," Thunder grumbled and looked away as she snickered into her palm. "Why was this underneath your bed?"

"I look at it in my spare time. It's like my own scrapbook. Speaking of which…" She stood up, holding her hand out expectantly. "…hold it over."

Thunder paused, looking down to the rather well-endowed photo of himself. Taking a breath, he replied, "No."

"What?" Argent screeched, gaping.

"I believe this can be used as, well, blackmail if you ever try to do anything harmful to Thunder," he sneered, waving the album around.

"Oh, I am so going to punch you in the face," she snarled.

Thunder smirked, standing up and tapped his cheek lightly. "Do it! You will not."

Instead of using her fist, she used her massive plasma hand and pounded him into the ground. Grunting, Thunder flopped backwards and allowed the album to roll out of his hand. Argent sat on his chest, bringing an imminent blush to his face as she smirked wickedly that brought an excited sensation to his body.

"I did it, blue boy," she jeered, leaning close and kissed him softly. "What are you gonna do about?"

"Antonia Argent Louise Monetti!"

"Gan Thunder Walter Williams!"

Their heads snapped over to the opened door, gaping at the sudden arrival of their mothers. Cara Chi, Thunder's mother, had her arms crossed furiously over her chest while Alfonsa Lerado, Argent's 'mum,' appeared ready to slaughter Thunder. Both exchanged a worried look before grinning weakly to their mothers.

"Welcome back from the spa," they cheered in meek unison.

…

Thunder and Argent are screwed. Just saying. Please, review!


	5. Interference

Teen Titans © DC Comics

Brothers

'Toni, stand up," Alfonsa ordered, and Argent leaped to her feet.

"Gan, same for you, but away from Antonia," Cara commanded, and Thunder obeyed.

"What were you two doing just now?" Alfonsa seethed, glaring in Thunder's direction.

"Uh, we were just…playing, Mum. Nothing bad," Argent quickly replied.

"Then why were you straddled to his chest?"

Argent opened her mouth to respond, but her voice failed her. The way her mother worded it made their situation sound absolutely wrong when they were just having harmless fun. She and Thunder exchanged a worried look, reddening as Alfonsa fumed.

"I'm sure," Cara interjected as Alfonsa opened her mouth to scream, "that our children know what is right and wrong."

"Your boy, sure, but my Toni? No way! If you saw what she was like when she lived with her father-!"

"Mum!" Argent barked, stomping her foot. "We weren't doing anything bad!"

Alfonsa narrowed her eyes, giving off a disbelieving, short laugh. "Well! It sounds like you're reverting to your old ways! You'd say that to me when I'd find a shirtless boy in your room before you were a Titan! I thought having Thunder for a boyfriend would change you completely, but he's been encouraging it!"

Thunder gasped sharply, baffled that Alfonsa would accuse him of almost using Argent. Before he could protest, Argent snatched his hand and barged past her fuming mother. He and his mother caught frightened gazes, but Argent stormed out of the room and dragged him into their main room. Thunder halted her once the sliding doors shut by grasping her shoulder. Thankfully, no one was present, too concerned over Wildfire's sudden attack.

"Ugh! I can't believe her!" Argent hissed, throwing her hands into the air. "We weren't even doing anything."

"While our position was rather precarious, you are right. Your mother merely saw us and misinterpreted it." Thunder shrugged slightly with a saddened expression. "The only statement Thunder can say in Ms. Alfonsa's defense is that she is only concerned for your safety and wellbeing." He paused, shaking his hands in sudden defense. "Not that Thunder would ever harm you."

She sighed, slumping onto the couch with him. "Mum doesn't exactly trust me with guys. I mean, she thinks you're the picture-perfect, ideal guy…"

Thunder could not help himself when a grin crept onto his face.

"…but Mum's overprotective because of my past boyfriends and party life. She knows when I was with my father, I did…" Argent's ruby orbs shifted uncomfortably, biting her lower lip sheepishly. "…bad stuff."

"As Thunder has stated before, it is a mother's duty to protect their child. Ms. Alfonsa does not want any harm to befall you, my dear."

"Yeah, but she didn't have to nag at you like that." Argent crossed her arms and smirked, resting her head onto his broad shoulder. "Unless, deep, deep down, you're a naughty boy."

Thunder's face turned a shade of pink, scowling at her statement as she laughed. Crossing his arms, he grumbled, "Sometimes, my dear, I will be comforting you, and you will say such coy statements to make me blush."

The sliding doors opened, revealing a displeased Robin. Both groaned internally, knowing that whenever Robin had a pensive expression, it meant they were going to be yelled at. Bracing themselves for him to scream at them for 'not staying alert' or whatever, they watched in awe as he simply walked over to the massive window that revealed all of Iron City.

"Um, Traffic Light? What are you doing?" Argent questioned, raising a confused eyebrow.

Robin winced at the accursed nickname, finding a deep loathing for Kid Flash for calling him that. The moment those two words left his mouth, every single Honorary Titan started calling him that except for Lightning. To Lightning, he was 'colorblind bird boy.' Cracking his neck around the glare at her, he asked what she wanted.

"We asked what you were doing," Thunder reiterated.

"Sometimes, when I get stuck in my thoughts, I find a window to stare out into the city. It makes me remember why I'm a hero: to protect the people of this city. Iron City's your city, guys, so you two have to keep it safe." Robin smirked, facing them again. "Guess I'm just feeling a little bit homesick. For Deathstroke to attack your city, and not mine, this is a bit…insulting."

Thunder and Argent exchanged surprised looks, repeating the last word in surprised confusion.

"Deathstroke always came after my team. Even when he was dead, he haunted my thoughts. He's my villain, but for him to be working for someone and be after the other Titans, this has become my problem along with your's." Robin's smile had fallen during sentences, eyes downcast towards the ground. "To be honest, I should've been working harder to get him behind bars. I slacked off and because of me, Deathstroke's back and taking out the Titans."

"Oh, c'mon, Robin! Don't make everything out like you're the one at fault. All of the Titans are on high alert for Deathstroke." Argent rolled back her shoulders, making herself more comfortably. "Besides, shouldn't you be consoling your girlfriend?"

"Starfire? She seemed to be taking to Wildfire's…unwilling attack pretty well…"

Thunder frowned, standing up and snatched Robin's cape. The Boy Wonder yelped as Thunder began dragging him towards the sliding doors. Argent grinned, turning around to watch. Pushing him out, he pointed down the hallway with an annoyed expression.

"You will go to Starfire, you will ensure she is fine, and if not, you will comfort her," Thunder ordered.

"But she's-"

Thunder pushed him backwards, stepped back, and locked the sliding doors. Smirking to himself as Argent laughed vibrantly, he wiped his hands of the deed and smiled. "There. He no longer has a choice in the matter."

The doors reopened, and Robin held up his communicator. Sticking out from the top was a key that he gently waved victoriously. "Unlocks any door. Very handy tool. Anyway, I can't go to her right now because she's with Wildfire. Cyborg's performing some tests on his mind to see what we can do about this mind control he's under. He said that no one could be in the room at the time so he wouldn't get distracted, and I'd go there if I could. By the way…" Robin raised his cape, gesturing to it. "…don't touch the cape."

"Robin, you should've been more concerned about the pixie boots you were in when you were ten," Argent commented.

"…Shut up," Robin grumbled, blushing and looking away. "What about your boyfriend's helmet?"

Thunder's noble exterior fell in an instant, crying, "What is wrong with my helmet?"

"It looks like somebody deflated a traffic cone and painted it blue and put it on your head."

Thunder glared down at Raven who entered the room after Robin. He was ready to retort when Raven sent him an annoyed glower. Her eyes sent a subconscious shiver down his spine, and Raven could not suppress as smirk as she knew her presence still startled people.

"Anyway, I came to inform you all of Wildfire's condition. He's still unconscious, and that armor he's wearing is…" Raven searched their faces for a few brief seconds before adding, "…attached to his skin. My powers can't get them off; Starfire and Cyborg's combined strength can't cut, but Cyborg's certain that his mind was probed. I confirmed it by looking through his mind." Raven crossed her arms, fingers to her forehead with her eyes closed in concentration. "I'll project the image of what Wildfire's current soul looks like. It'll go into your minds, but be prepared. It's not a pretty sight."

Raven's hand glowed, eyes as well. Three sparks of energy zapped Robin, Thunder, and Argent's foreheads, making them wince upon contact. Once the energy connected with their minds, the trio's eyes shut, but they saw a completely black space, realizing they were all there as well. Raven's voice came down, echoing slightly and told them that they could not do anything as they were apparitions. Argent's gaze shifted, gasping at the sight before them.

Wildfire was chained up by his wrists and ankles, head flopping forward. He was suspended in the air like a doll, exposed for no one to see in the darkness. His eyes were shut, donning his old, Tamaranian garbs. Thunder attempted to approach him, but felt his knee bump into something solid. However, nothing was there to block him. Robin placed his hands against the spot where Thunder hit, murmuring that an invisible wall was placed there. Raven's voice came again, stating that she had to retrieve them.

"What I just showed you was the inner part of Wildfire's soul. He cannot hear or see us. Whatever mind control he's under is powerful, and my powers can't reach him," Raven informed.

"The armor, you mentioned that no one could get it off?" Thunder asked, and she nodded.

"That's what we're speculating is keeping him down. Something about that armor is controlling him," she explained.

"Thunder, Argent, when you were controlled by Ch'ah, didn't you have to wear collars?" Robin questioned, and they nodded unhappily. "Wildfire was also wearing a collar. Can you get that off?"

"The moment we were freed of the collars, we got ourselves back," Argent added.

"Unfortunately, no. It's just like the armor." Raven sighed, shaking her head. "When he wakes up, he'll be our enemy again."

Thunder's eyes softened, feeling instant, looming misery in his stomach for his friend. His body chilled at the words, knowing Wildfire to be one of his friends, and his brother's almost best friend. He knew that Lightning and Kole would not take the news welcomingly, but they could not be blamed. Wildfire was undeserving of such a cruel fate, and he wondered how Starfire was taking to it. 

"Well, what can we do?" Argent wondered. "We-we can't leave Wildfire like that. He looked dead."

Robin sighed in anger, a hand streaking through his hair in frustration. "Whatever we can. We just have to keep trying. The only thing that we do know is that Kid Flash and Jinx were captured, and no one can reach Hot Spot, Risk, or Fringe. Deathstroke's going after the people who were on the H'san Natall world, but you two, Lightning, and Kole are with us, so you'll be fine. Thunder, where's your brother?"

"I will contact him." Thunder closed his eyes, thinking, _Brother, where are you?_

_Hm? Thunder, what is wrong? The crystal witch, the green one, and I going through your scrapbook at the moment._

_Ah, n-nothing. Robin asked me where you were._

_Feh! The colorblind bird boy needs to learn to 'chill' as the green one calls it._

Thunder sighed, rolling his eyes and cut off the connection. "He and Kole are in our shared room."

_Lying to Lightning, huh? Well, you are such a good brother that you should win an award, Mr. Gan Williams. Maybe I should take over so Lightning will not be disrespected anymore._

Thunder's head jerked over his shoulder, trying to find the source of the voice, but found no one. Turning back to the trio, he blinked and shook his head. His friends and dear acted as if nothing happened, but Thunder knew he heard a voice, but decided to not bring anything up. However, he thought it might have been his own worry conspiring against him as he was still distraught over Wildfire's condition.

"I'll try reaching into his mind," Raven suggested. "It worked for you when Deathstroke was haunting you."

"It could work, but I wasn't hypnotized like Wildfire-"

Robin was swiftly cut off by a sharp, ear-splitting scream. Starfire's voice ruptured throughout the tower before promptly stopping. Robin darted out the room with the other three following. Bashing down Titan South's medical room, his mouth dropped before instantly whipping out his staff.

"Wildfire, stand down," he snarled through gritted teeth.

Wildfire smirked, eyes devoid of their lustrous, childlike gleam and replaced with cold-hearted malice. "What is the matter, Robin? Are you upset that I decimated your precious friends?" 

Starfire was hanging limp over the edge of the table that Wildfire had previously been strapped into. Two fist-size holes had been punched into Cyborg's chest, effectively shutting him down. The room was completely destroyed with machines, wires, and medical supplies tossed everywhere like a hurricane hit. Starfire moaned lightly, eyes blinking open, but Wildfire rammed his ankle into her forehead, sending her sprawling onto the floor.

"Useless sister. You should have stayed down like your weak, robotic friend," he jeered, smirking.

"Starfire! Why you-!"

Before Robin could finish, Wildfire charged his fists, and crackling, emerald energy seared off. Chuckling wickedly, he levitated in the air and aimed a wide beam at their faces. However, Raven quickly chanted her mantra and flipped the table from underneath him, bashing Wildfire in the chin. Flipping backwards, Wildfire leaned against the wall for support as Robin went at him. Robin slammed his staff over Wildfire's head, smacking it against his cheek, and Wildfire fell to the ground. Quickly scrambling to his feet, Wildfire aimed a punch towards Robin's face, but he quickly snatched it.

"Argent! Restrain him, but don't kill him!" Robin ordered as Wildfire broke free of his grip.

Wincing at the memory of her strangling Wildfire's body, Argent nodded and wrapped her plasma hands around Wildfire's lithe body. "Wildfire, just stop."

"What is the matter, Argent? Can you not follow through with your true calling? Same for Thunder!" Wildfire sneered.

"What are you spouting? Wildfire, this is not who you are! Look at what you are doing to your friends! To Starfire!" Thunder cried, throwing his hand out to his unconscious, elder sister.

"Ha! Silly, my leader. What until Queen Miraset gets here! The fun will really start-ugh!"

A burst of lightning crashed down onto the prince, making cry out before falling over motionless. Lightning, Kole, and Beast Boy stepped in with the first's hand lowering his raised hand. The trio glanced around the room, and Beast Boy opened his mouth to make a semi-witty comment when he saw Cyborg's position.

"Dude! Cy!" he cried, running over to his friend. Kneeling down by him, he placed a hand onto his chest, gaping in horror at the holes in his chest. "We gotta save him! He could-!"

"We can take care of him in a moment," Robin ordered, brushing himself off. "I'll fix him, Beast Boy. Don't worry. Argent, you can drop Wildfire. I don't think he'll be of anymore trouble." Picking up Starfire in his arms as Argent obeyed, he muttered, "I'm gonna put Starfire down in one of the spare beds."

"I am not defeated yet."

The chilling voice jolted all of them, finding Wildfire's head jerking up. A demonic smirk crossed his face, laughing darkly and shot out. He aimed himself at Beast Boy, still startled over his best friend's condition and rammed his fist across his jaw. Beast Boy cried out, head slamming against the metal wall and fell over.

"Beast Boy! Wildfire, please, you've gotta stop!" Kole entreated as Wildfire stood up.

"Oh, now you care about me? You chose Lightning over me! Someone who could have given you the power to rule a planet alongside me!" Wildfire barked, glaring death into her.

"Wildfire…" Kole murmured before shaking her head. "You're our friend-"

"You were never my friend!" he screamed before lunging towards her. Snatching her hair, he punched her square across the face and shot himself out of the tower.

"No! Kole!" Lightning cried, holding her unconscious frame. Gritting his teeth as her breathing was erratic, he placed her onto the ground and stood to chase after Wildfire. "I no longer care if he is my former friend! No one harms Kole!"

"Brother, wait!" Thunder cried. "I am coming as well!"

"I as well."

"Starfire!" Robin cried as Starfire's eyes weakly opened. She straightened herself with Robin's help. "Star, please, you're hurt."

"No, Robin. My brother is in turmoil. I must help," Starfire weakly crooned, wiping her eyes. Gazing at a surprised Lightning, she stated, "Please, allow me to follow."

Lightning nodded, and the trio took off. Thunder and Lightning, both riding Thunder's cloud, glanced over their shoulders to Starfire, whose downcast eyes brought instant pity from their hearts. When Thunder was under Ch'ah's mind control, he was ripped away from Lightning and forced to battle him. It was same case for Starfire, and Lightning leaped off Thunder's cloud and transmuted his lower half into electricity to match his speed with her. Starfire blinked at him in surprise when he asked if she was all right.

"Oh, yes-"

"Orange one, that is a lie. You are not all right," Lightning stated, patting her shoulder. "We both understand how you feel. When my brother was under Ch'ah's control, we were forced to battle on opposing sides."

Starfire's mouth dropped slightly, knowing that Lightning hated bringing that bout of insanity up. Smiling gently, she hugged him lightly as he squirmed. "While I could use some pudding of sadness at the moment, I am happy that you are comforting me, Lightning! Oh, and please, you may call me Starfire."

Lightning blushed, groaning as Thunder snickered. "Shut up, Thunder! Fine, I will call you by your actual name."

The trio scoured the skies of Iron City, searching every crook and nanny, every darkened alley and bad spot in the city. Starfire continued to panic, practically threatening everyone for information about her brother. Thunder was forced to hold her arms back when she nearly punched one certain creep in the face. The day turned into night, and no sign of Wildfire was found. Starfire sat onto a park bench as Thunder went beside her, patting her shoulder comfortingly. Lightning leaned against the wooden back of the bench, grumbling furious to himself. Sparks danced off his irritated body, accidentally sending a few zaps into the air.

"We have searched everywhere! Wildfire is no longer here," Starfire mourned.

"But he has to return," Lightning argued, crossing his arms and faced away.

"Starfire, brother, did you see what Raven showed Thunder?" the blue elemental questioned. Both turned to him with confused expressions. "Raven exposed to myself, my dear, and Robin the soul of Wildfire. It is clear that he does not wish us any harm. This mind control has poisoned him. His soul is bound by chains, suspended in the air in absolute darkness."

Starfire gasped in horror, covering her mouth and felt sick to three of her nine stomachs. She hunched forward, shaking her head before uttering, "Then we must not sit here and be wallowing in defeat. We must find him. I shall call Robin."

"It won't do you any good to call your little boyfriend, Star."

"Heh! She's right, of course! The three of you won't be able to find the corporal with your slow moves."

Lightning charged his fists, barking, "Intrusive derelicts, show yourself!"

"Looking for me?"

"Brother!" Starfire cried, finding Wildfire hovering in the air. "Oh, my brother, please fight against this controlling of the mind!"

"Well, sister, I have no idea what you are speaking of because I have never felt better. Anyway…" Wildfire snapped his fingers, and Thunder's head turned to find two figures approaching them. "…I think we have some catching up to do. Oh, Lieutenants Jinx and Kid Flash! Reveal yourselves."

…

Cody "Risk" Driscoll was miserable. His father left his family, his mother threw him out, and he was alone. When he returned from space, he was forced to tell his parents about the H'san Natall, and when his father found out that he was not his blood child, he divorced his mother. Risk's mother blamed her true son, claiming that if he were dead, they would have stayed a family. Risk was forced to leave, carrying almost nothing and lived in a run-down apartment in Chicago.

Risk lit a cigarette, placing it lazily in his lips as he stared out the window. The grimy sky worsened his mood, sighing through his drag. While he still continued his heroism, he needed money and committed petty robberies throughout the city. No one knew it was him, using a different outfit, wig, and contacts for his crimes. Risk was still an Honorary Titan, but was far too embarrassed to reveal what had gone on in his life. He thought Hot Spot would taunt him, and Argent might state that he should have kept his fat mouth closed. Maybe Robin would have taken pity on him and placed him in Titans North or East or give him some money.

_Should've went to the Titans when I had the chance, _he lamented, opening the window. Breathing the hardly fresh air, he coughed and grunted, "Man, I gotta kick this…"

"I did not know you were smoking."

"Prysm, if you're gonna pop in…" Risk cut himself off and turned to find Prysm hovering outside of his window. Gasping as she lowered herself in, he quickly threw the cigarette to the ground and stomped it out. "Prysm! How are you-? When did you-?"

"Risk, you must leave here," Prysm entreated, taking his hands.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" he asked, somewhat creeped out.

"Trust me. I know I have been terrible in the past, but Risk, you need to listen to me. My mother…"

Risk sat her on his bed, glancing in disdainful disgust at his disorganized room with clothes thrown away and random electronics and wires about. "Queen Miraset, ya mean?"

"Yes, she has returned with help to destroy the Titans," Prysm explained. "However, she's only after the ones who went to the H'san Natall planet those months ago. I escaped-"

"Okay, hold up. How can I trust you? You attacked me, made me brainwashed!"

Prysm nodded and sighed. "I know! I regret it deeply, Cody. My father promised that he would bring us happiness, but…" Her head lowered, eyes watering as she wiped them. "…he used me for pain and suffering. I can't forgive myself."

"Come on, Audrey. It's fine." Risk rolled his eyes, smirking. "So, what's this about your psycho-mom? Man, you come from a messed-up family."

"She is-" Prysm gasped, eyes widening in horror as Risk whirled around and did the same. "No! How did you-?"

Deathstroke casually leaned against the doorframe, removing his massive sword from his back and smirked underneath his mask. "You really thought you could run away, Princess Prysm? That your mother wouldn't know about it? Let me tell you, she is quite angry, and when she's angry, she gets really, really bad. I wonder how Hot Spot and Fringe are holding up against her."

…

Not exactly my favorite chapter since this is more of a filler chapter than anything, but I wanted to get Risk back into the story since he was one the of original H'san Natall hybrids. Anyway, please leave a review!


	6. Voices

Teen Titans © DC Comics

Brothers

Wildfire grinned cruelly, hovering above Thunder, Lightning, and Starfire. He watched as Thunder removed his communicator, dialing for Argent, but shot a beam and destroyed it. The blast burned Thunder's hand, making him cry out in agony and hold his wrist. He wobbled backwards, but Lightning steadied his brother, instant shock coming over the two as steam emitted from the blue elemental's wound. Sniggering through clenched teeth, Wildfire held his sides as Thunder wearily glared at him.

"Hee hee! So weak, General Thunder! I thought you were stronger than-!"

POW! 

Starfire's fist connected with her Wildfire's jaw, sending him spiraling into the nearest building. Floating in the air, Starfire evenly glared at her writhing, younger brother, making Thunder and Lightning gape in shock. Glancing over her shoulder to the stormy brothers, she sighed lightly.

"Let me battle Wildfire. I am his sister, and it is my duty to save him from his controlling of mind crisis," Starfire requested as Wildfire struggled to get up from the building he was slammed into.

Thunder and Lightning looked once towards each other before nodding. They understood Starfire's plight as it was exactly how Lightning felt when Thunder was brainwashed. Lightning knew that he was the only one who could free Thunder as they were siblings. The same could be said for Starfire, but they secretly feared that her emotional distress would have the battle end in her downfall.

"Will you stop hiding?" Wildfire barked, throwing himself to stand.

A flash of white with black suddenly streaked in front of the Storm Twins, and Lightning instantly gripped onto Thunder's arm for protection. They watched in horror as the white line began churning into an oval sphere surrounding them faster and faster. The wind picked up, sending the brothers spiraling into the air as the vortex around them contorted their vision. Locking their hands together, they teleported to safety and landed a few feet away as Starfire took off after Wildfire.

"Coward! Show yourself!" Lightning barked, throwing his fists out.

"What, ya don't recognize me?"

Their heads turned back towards the rubble of the building Wildfire had crashed into. Both gasped sharply, dumbstruck at the boy in front of them. He donned white armor much like Wildfire, but without the sleeves and black boots. Kid Flash smirked, face completely revealed to show off his handsome face. However, his cobalt eyes were slanted in arrogant hate, smirking at Thunder and Lightning before waving.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" he greeted, sneering.

"Kid Flash!" they cried in horror.

"What has happened with you? What has this…this Queen Miraset, this madwoman, done to you?" Thunder shouted, throwing his arms out.

He laughed, shaking his head and placed his hands on his lean hips. "Aw, General Thunder. You always had a knack for being a bit slow."

"Wallace, you fool! Do you not recognize us?" Lightning requested, exasperation in his voice.

Kid Flash repeated his name in contemptuous disgust, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. "You're a funny guy, Lightning. Not only in your face, but in your dumb attitude."

"Lightning's what?" the yellow elemental hissed, but Thunder held him back.

_Brother, please, you must remember that he in unwell! Observe his armor!_ When Lightning did so, he continued with, _Our friend is like Wildfire now._

_His mind has been poisoned! We must save-!_

Before Lightning could finish, a flash of pink uprooted behind Lightning. Both turned to find a smirking face that vanished back into an alleyway of shadows. Lightning gave a sudden shriek, feeling his body seep through the ground. The cement sidewalk underneath him gave way, and the shock was so great that he had no time to scream. Thunder watched in horror as Lightning vanished into the darkness, dropping to his knees as he found Kid Flash in front of him. The speedster's boot rammed into his chin, sending him backwards, but Thunder summoned his cloud and faced his assailant.

"Kid Flash, please, enough," Thunder boldly entreated, fists clenched.

Kid Flash did not reply, choosing to unleash whirlwind by rapidly spinning his arm. However, Thunder was prepped and quickly dashed out of the way, swerving towards the left as the tornado struck the buildings. Glass and debris floated around, forcing Thunder to instantly grit his teeth and mentally curse. He had promised Robin that he and Lightning would be more careful in their battles, but he was fighting one of his best friends! How could he even think of trying to be cautious when Kid Flash was his opponent?

"What's wrong, General? Feeling a little sick?" Kid Flash taunted.

"Wallace, please…" Thunder begged, lowering his stance with a pleading gaze.

"Oh, now what? Are you gonna preach to me about responsibility or the right thing to do? I am doing the right thing to do, General! I'm taking you back to where you belong!"

"Stop calling me General! I am not that monster again!"

"Are you so sure?" At Thunder's gasp, he smirked and took a few casual steps forward. "Don't worry. It'll all make sense soon. Just come with me, and Lieutenant Jinx will take your brother. We'll fetch Argent along the way since…well…" Kid Flash shrugged, snickering lightly. "…Princess Prysm got away to save Risk, but Deathstroke will get 'em."

"Prysm! She has returned to Risk?" Thunder blurted in shock, backing up and glanced back down towards the hall that Lightning fell through. "And you mentioned Jinx as this 'lieutenant.' Tell Thunder this! Has King Ch'ah returned?"

"No."

"Then who?"

"Queen Miraset, the new leader of the H'san Natall. As you know, she was once King Ch'ah's wife, but he was killed from your onslaught."

"What?" Thunder cried, eyes widened in horror. "I-I killed him?"

"Your attacks were too much for him the handle, and when Kole blasted off his arm, the blood loss was too much," Kid Flash chuckled, shaking his head. "Anyway, I gotta hurry up. I'm bored standing around here talking."

As Kid Flash darted towards a stupefied Thunder, Starfire easily evaded Wildfire's strikes. His continuous starbeams were no match for Starfire's swiftness, easily ducking and flying out of the way. Wildfire growled in frustration, hissing in fury at Starfire's placid, pained expression.

"Stop dodging and fight me! You said you would, sister!" Wildfire roared, cracking his knuckles.

"I did say that, but this is still very hard," Starfire admitted before sighing lightly. Clenching her fists, she glared up towards her suddenly shocked brother, shouting, "But I will not be defeated."

Starfire shrieked boldly, darting towards Wildfire and rammed her fist onto his head. Wildfire shot down towards the ground, but the princess instantly took off after him, snatching his shortened hair and slammed her foot onto his jaw. Wildfire scattered off into a few cars, breaking them in half before he was embedded into one. He groaned, trying to collect himself, and Starfire felt a pang of guilt as Wildfire moaned pitifully. She knew Wildfire did not deserve this pain, but he was currently her enemy, and all enemies were to be defeated.

Grunting as he stood, Wildfire cracked his back and hovered weakly into the air. His eyes illuminated a violent green, making him snarl in rage. He felt like a rag doll when Starfire easily swung him around. He would not be humiliated like this, especially by his worthless, weak sister. Wildfire motioned for her to come, but Starfire remained in the air a few yards above. Knowing she would not take the bait, he dashed up towards her and fired rapid starbolts. However, just like before, Starfire swerved majestically through the attack.

"Stay still! Just stop running away!" Wildfire screamed, continuing his strikes.

Starfire grit her teeth, shooting directly towards Wildfire as his blasts rounded around her. Charging her own fists, she howled fiercely and unleashed a massive wave of emerald power. Wildfire froze, gaping in horror as the power washed over him and screamed in agony. His body felt as though on fire, peeling away at his copper skin before impaling him into the ground. The rough concrete slashed against his skin, but it did not make him bleed. Wildfire felt his conscious slipping, murmuring Starfire's name before fully black out.

"Ryand'r!" she shrieked, dashing towards him. Picking him up in her arms, she watched his broken face contort in suffering before embracing him tightly. "We will help you, brother. You will not be alone anymore."

Kid Flash slammed his fist across Thunder's face, making him wobble backwards and nearly fall into the hole Lightning fell in. Recovering, the blue elemental sidestepped another blow from his possessed friend. Snatching Kid Flash's wrist, he slammed him against the rubble, deciding to try reason once more.

"Listen to me, I beg of you! This is not who you are! Queen Miraset is controlling you somehow! Your armor, strip yourself of it!" Thunder cried.

"That sounds kinky! Never knew you swung that way," Kid Flash sneered, bringing a scarlet tint to Thunder's baffled face.

"S-stop! You are not like this, my friend! Evil does not become you!"

"Oh, but it becomes you." Kid Flash vibrated his molecules, effectively burning Thunder's hands. Hearing him cry out as Thunder vanquished his grip, Kid Flash immediately darted away. Watching Thunder on his knees brought another sickeningly cruel smile to his fair face. "Well, well, I remember how you blasted me into that wall back in ol' Ch'ah's throne room. Really knocked me around, ya know. It wasn't very nice of you, but I see now that is what you truly are."

"What am I?" Thunder demanded, glaring at him as he struggled to his feet. Stepping back onto his cloud for steadiness, he added, "What you recall from that madness, I am sorry! I never apologized to you or to Jinx, but I am sorry! I am absolutely sorry!"

Kid Flash laughed wickedly, crossing his arms and shook his head. "Listen to me, buddy! I don't care about that! You kept saying you were some monster back then, but you were at your strongest you've ever been!"

Thunder gasped sharply, eyes wide in shock. While he had experienced such an incredible power boost back then, he was lost in darkness, fighting his loved ones. He hurt them, but why was Kid Flash so adamant on reminding him of that time? Thunder's breath hitched once more, understanding what Kid Flash wanted.

"You call Wildfire as a corporal, and you are a lieutenant. You cannot mean that you wish for Thunder to be…"

"General Thunder. It'll happen. Might not happen at this moment, but it will sooner or later."

"No! I will never-!"

"_Snow White."_

Kid Flash cried out suddenly, gripping his head in pain before nodding. He bobbed his head a few times and darted past Thunder towards Starfire. Thunder shouted for Starfire to move, but her terror was plastered in her stance. Prying Wildfire out of her arms, the two Titans watched in abrupt horror as Kid Flash darted off into the night. Silence reigned between them, gaping before Thunder instantly asked if she was all right.

"I-I am…unwell," she admitted before noticing his burned hand. "X'hal! Your hand!"

"A-ah, this?" Thunder waved it, smiling uncertainly. "I will be all right, I believe. Wait…Lightning!"

They jerked their heads back over to the hole. Heaving the concrete rubble away, they peered down into the darkness. Lighting up their hands, they hesitantly flew down and realized they were in the sewers of Jump City. Wrinkling her nose in disgust, Starfire sneezed verbosely, making Thunder wince and nearly fall into the sewer garbage that seeped in the murky water. Giggling quirkily, she sheepishly apologized, and they continued their search for Lightning.

A definite quarrel had gone on. The metal walls were littered with smoke from Lightning's blasts and random rubble had been scattered about. Thankfully, there were no bloodstains anywhere, instantly making the notion of Lightning perishing vanish. They gazed in the water, finding no sign of his body anywhere, making Thunder's stomach contort with anxiety. His blood chilled frightfully, deciding to use his mind-link to find his brother.

_Lightning, can you hear me?_

No answer.

Thunder stopped, making Starfire hesitated. His hand fell to his forehead, closing his eyes in concentration. _My brother, where are you? If you are still here, you must answer me! Starfire and I are presently in the sewers searching for you. Lightning?_

_Aw, can you not feel him anymore, Gan? Are you feeling scared?_

"Excuse me?" Thunder blurted, glaring over to Starfire.

She flinched, surprised at his harsh tone and glower. "I-I did not say a word…"

"B-but I know I heard a voice this time…"

"Was it Lightning?"

He shook his head. "It sounded very familiar, but it was most certainly not my brother."

"However, I did hear someone say…Snow White, I believe."

Thunder nodded, crossing his arms and glanced around for his brother. "I as well. Whoever spoke it made Kid Flash react differently. This Queen Miraset villain is after Thunder, wanting him to return to…" Thunder trailed off, eyes downcast in misery. A cloud of despair covered him, but his spirits were slightly lifted as Starfire's comforting gaze.

"Do not worry about this Miraset! We will most definitely defeat her!" Starfire beamed, grinning broadly and took his hand. "While we may have lost my brother and Kid Flash, we will win this war."

He smiled, feeling instant warmth from Starfire's unbridled, blissful nature. As he was the glue that kept Titans South, Starfire was the same for the core Titans. She had told him of a time where she had gone into the future, finding it dismal and filled with chaos. During a battle against Warp, Thunder had gone into the future and found his brother and Kole as evil world dictators, Argent as the leader of a band of rebels, and Kid Flash and Jinx dead. It was not a fun adventure.

"Yes, as always, you are correct," Thunder replied, grinning gently.

"Shall we continue with the search of your brother?" she questioned, and he nodded.

They followed the trail of scorch marks, finding them to be more numerous in blackened splotches along the wall. Thunder knew they were parts of Lightning's assaults, having an odd feeling that he won his battle against his opponent. Starfire lit the way with her fists, calling out to Lightning along with Thunder. When they had no response, they feared the worst, even though Thunder kept up his resolve that Lightning was all right.

Suddenly, a low moaning emitted from further ahead. Thunder gasped, daring to go ahead with Starfire keeping a quick pace. They found Lightning leaning against the wall, holding his side. Thunder cried out to Lightning, kneeling down by his brother and asked if he was all right. Lightning weakly glanced over to his twin, a weak smirk on his alabaster face.

"Of course, Thunder. I managed to beat my adversary with slight difficulty," Lightning admitted in a strained voice.

"I will call Robin and let him know what has occurred," Starfire proclaimed joyously, dialing for her boyfriend on her communicator.

Thunder picked Lightning up bridal style, making his younger brother squirm. His older brother chuckled gently, shaking his head before inspect Lightning's side. A large bruise was visible from his torn armor, making Thunder ask in imminent concern what had transpired. Lightning sighed, explaining that he was attacked by Jinx, claiming that she was now working for Queen Miraset as her lieutenant.

"That makes three victims so far," Thunder murmured, as Lightning sighed.

"Wildfire, Jinx, and Kid Flash," Lightning recalled, "and we know nothing of what happened with Hot Spot, Fringe, and Risk."

"Before he left, Kid Flash stated that Prysm has returned, but she was helping Risk. He also added that Deathstroke is fighting them now," Thunder informed, making Starfire gasp.

"Robin, can you hear what Thunder has said?" Starfire questioned in worry.

"I have. Raven and I know what Risk lives, and we're setting off there now. Come back and tell Argent. For the moment, she's back in charge. Robin, out," he replied before disconnecting.

"Let us go," Thunder stated, summoning his cloud with Lightning still in his arms and flew off with Starfire towards home.

…

"And that is what transpired," Starfire stated to a dumbstruck group of Cara, Alfonsa, Argent, Beast Boy, Kole, and Cyborg.

Cyborg rubbed his head in distress. He had new chest plates to make up for where Wildfire had struck him. "Man, now that they've got Kid Flash and Jinx, this Miraset's probably got the other H'san Natall hybrids. We can only hope Robin and Raven get to Risk and Prysm in time. If they save Prysm at the very least, she can tell us what's goin' down."

Beast Boy rubbed his bruised head, groaning, "I'm just hoping that they don't stay psycho-murderers for too long. Kid Flash still owes me money for a bet we had."

"What bet?" Lightning wondered.

"Who could gross each other out."

"I do not wish to know," the yellow elemental grumbled, shaking his head before sitting by Kole. "How do you fair?"

Kole smiled sheepishly, rubbing her head as she recalled Wildfire's shout. "I guess I'm okay. I called Gnarrk to tell him what was going on."

"Oh, Gnarrk. I see." Lightning internally panicked, knowing that Gnarrk would throttle him if he ever let Kole become harmed. When the educated cave dweller learned that General Thunder knocked Kole unconscious and Lightning could not help, he hung both brothers upside down the Eiffel Tower from their belts. Lightning blamed Thunder for weeks. "Hopefully, he will be…fine."

Kole smirked. "You're still afraid of him, aren't you?"

"Lightning fears no one!"

Kole narrowed her blunt gaze.

Lightning stared back blankly before lowering his finger and thumb together so they nearly touched. "Perhaps a smidgen."

"It is very late out," Cara stated. "Should we go to bed?"

"With this trouble on our hands, I sometimes wonder why you kids do it," Alfonsa admitted.

"Because we all don't wanna be spoiled brats like you, Mum," Argent hissed, rolling her ruby eyes.

"Oh, like you weren't spoiled senseless by your father!" Alfonsa retorted, glaring at her.

"Uh, should we stop them?" Beast Boy suggested, looking over to Thunder.

"Um, if I may intervene, Toni, I must speak with you in private," Thunder requested, taking her hand and pulled her into the hallway.

"Thanks for getting me outta that. I swear, if she doesn't get off my case about this…" Argent sighed huffily and shook her head. "Anyway, what's up, blue boy?"

Thunder glanced over his shoulder, ensuring that no one was present and sighed deeply. "This is going to sound very, very strange, but I feel as though there is a voice in my head. One that sounds very familiar, but I cannot discern the speaker."

"Wait, you're serious?"

He nodded, feeling embarrassment come over him as Argent blankly gazed at him.

"Whoa, that's creepy since I've been hearing a voice, too. It sounded like, well, mine, but more…evil. Ya know what I'm saying?"

"Yes! That makes sense on why I could not figure out this voice in my mind," Thunder added in shock. "Was this the voice that ordered you to kill Wildfire?" 

"Yeah! The same one, and it just told me…it just told me to attack my mum."

Thunder and Argent looked back into the room, finding the others to be in conversation about the disappearances and recent attacks. He wrapped his arm around Argent's shoulder, guiding her back down the hall towards her room and gently said that they should probably have some rest.

"Good idea. Oh, by the way, I've been doing some research about these voices in our head…" Argent paused with Thunder, looking at him and stated, "Okay, we do sound crazy."

"Indeed."

"Anyway, I've found this therapist named Dr. Alysia Damalis who works in S.T.A.R Labs in New York. She worked on Kid Flash's ex-girlfriend and good friend Magenta's fear of her own powers, and she's stable now since she never wanted to be a hero. Dr. Damalis claims that she can work through a person's mind through serums and hypnosis. She says she can cure anyone of their troubles."

"You are saying she can help us?" Thunder asked, brightening.

"If you want, sure. I really don't want this annoying voice to follow me, especially if it's telling me to kill people."

"Mine is claiming that I am a horrible brother."

"Aw, you're a great sibling. If we were brother and sister, I'd be very lucky." Argent wrapped her arm through his, bringing a smile to Thunder's face. "I'll schedule an appointment for us tomorrow. That sound cool?" 

"Very cool," Thunder replied warmly.

Argent laughed vibrantly, tapping his chest. "I got you to say 'cool!' Wonder what else I can get you to say."

Thunder reddened, blushing gently and patted her head. "Well, that may be a while because my speech patterns will not change."

…

"All according to plan," Miraset mused, removing her glasses and shook her straightened hair back into their auburn curls. She found Wildfire, Kid Flash, and Jinx, dressed exactly like Kid Flash, kneeling behind her. "Good work in delivering the message, Lieutenant Kid Flash. Lieutenant Jinx, I expected better."

She winced, refusing to meet her eyes. They were all situated on her aircraft in the pilot's room as Deathstroke calmly flew the ship. "I-I'm sorry, my queen. Lightning got the best of me."

"Don't let it happen again," Miraset snarled before glaring down to Wildfire. "As for you, Corporal Wildfire, I'm very disappointed. Your mission was to defeat the Titans, and you end up beaten."

"M-my apologies, my queen. I still felt some minor attachment towards my sister." Wildfire's fist slammed into the ground, fury beseeching him as he growled, "But I will not be fooled again by weak, silly emotions!"

"Mind if I interject?" Deathstroke casually stated.

"What do you want?" Wildfire growled.

"Just a question, Queen Miraset. What do you plan on doing to the other Titans once you have your…soldiers?" the mercenary wondered.

Miraset smirked, crossing her arms. "Ha! I don't need them. They can perish just like the rest of this world. The ones who defeated my husband proved they were the strongest of the Titans, after all."

"Hm, you're a fool."

"What was that?" Miraset snarled, and her soldiers glared up to him.

Deathstroke did not meet her eyes, concentrating on the night sky. Stars blinked on and off in the black night, and he sighed. "The way you're underestimating the Titans is simply idiotic. If you think that Robin or his core Titans will give up…" He glanced over his shoulder. "…you're a dead woman."

"You're just a mercenary!" Jinx barked. "Like your opinion matters here, Deathstroke! Just do your job like you were paid to do!"

"I don't listen to you, Jinxie," Deathstroke commented, "but your precious queen here. So long as I get my money, I'll be fine. When you have your dear hybrids, I'll be out of the picture."

_And out of the way, _Miraset thought viciously. Reaching into her pocket, she hummed as her phone suddenly rang. Answering it, she replied, "Hello?"

"Um, yes, is this Dr. Alysia Damalis?"

She smirked. "Why, yes, this is her. How may I help you, dear?"

…

Some hints revealed, which is leading to more action later. Also, more drama in this chapter than the previous ones. So, please review!


	7. Departure

Teen Titans © DC Comics

Note: Before you read this chapter, Lightning mentions Terra and does refer to her as a witch. This is not relating to anything anti-Terra, but is simply his opinion, which will be elaborated on when he privately speaks with Kole.

Brothers

"Should we tell the others we are leaving for New York?" Thunder inquired the next day.

"Nah, I left Robin a message on his communicator that we're going to get some therapy," Argent replied.

Thunder's concerned expression turned perturbed. To him, therapy meant insanity, and he knew that he was not crazy. Deciding against arguing, Thunder nodded and glanced out the window of their living room. The sun was gently rising over the horizon, casting illustrious rays of pink and orange across the dawn. Multiple clouds still hovered in the sky, and Thunder recalled how his brother stated that snow was accumulated in bunches inside their past haven.

"Hey, blue boy, these voices…" He noted the awkward, contemplative tone Argent took. "…do you think they're affecting anyone else?"

"If anyone else had these circumstances, I believe that they would have come forward," Thunder stated, shrugging his heavy shoulders.

Argent smirked. "Or people would think they're crazy."

He grinned back. "So, are you mad?"

"I am so not crazy!" Argent barked with a disbelieving grin, punching his arm playfully.

Wincing with a short laugh, he rubbed his arm and commented that she had gotten stronger. Her wry, playful grin tugged at his heartstrings, but just before they could leave, the sliding doors to the living room opened.

Kole was practically dragging Lightning by his hand, directing him through towards the couch, not noticing Thunder and Argent. She nearly pushed him onto the couch, sighing when Lightning curled up into a ball and moaned pitifully. Lightning was shivering, mumbling something about a tentacle creature attacking him from the darkness with multiple mouths of razor sharp, dagger-like fangs.

"I told you to not watch Wicked Scary, and what did you do?" she snapped, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"…I watch Wicked Scary," Lightning grunted monotonously, still in his fetal position.

Kole groaned, rolling her eyes before finding Thunder and Argent staring at them in a fit of confusion. "Oh, hey. My genius boyfriend here went on the internet and watched a scary movie."

Lightning glanced over to Thunder, slowly asking, "Brother…how are you still alive?"

"What do you mean?" Thunder questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"The silver wretch-" Argent groaned internally, realizing that Lightning would never drop her nickname. "-has dragged you to plentiful horror movies! How do you not receive nightmares?"

Thunder grinned widely, crossing over to Lightning and sat by his side. "Oh, fear not, brother. Horror movies are made for the amusement of the people. There is nothing to be afraid of." To Kole, he asked, "Pardon Thunder, but what movie did my brother see again?"

"Wicked Scary."

"…That's it?" Argent inquired, shaking her head with narrowed, blunt eyes. "That movie was terrible. No originality at all. I mean, I could see the fluorescent lighting system above the monster's head. Those effects? Ugh, so corny."

"Indeed, there were no frightening parts either. We predicted everything that would occur, and they did," Thunder added, nodding.

"You are mad, Thunder!" Lightning barked, leaping to his feet and jabbed a finger at Thunder's face. He failed to realize the shock befuddling his brother, having no idea of his internal plight. "The voices that scream in the night! The dying girl whose body is never discovered, but we, the viewers, see it mangled and mutilated! The hideous creature that devours its victims in one of its many jaws! How is that not horrifying?"

Thunder shuddered slightly, but not at Lightning's description. Was he mad? To hear a voice in his head, mocking him at his failures? It certainly counted as insanity, but Thunder shook his head and shakily whispered, "B-brother, do not call me-"

"Why? Why should I not refer to you as mad when you clearly are?" Lightning huffily snapped, crossing his arms.

"I am not! Do not call me mad, Lightning, ever!" Thunder shouted, getting to his feet and towered over his brother. Resentment coated his features, tensing and balled his fists. For his brother to insinuate such a drastic thought enraged him, brought red to his gaze as he felt his power begin to ball up in his hands. "Why can you not listen for a moment of your life to what I want?"

Lightning backed up a few feet, stupefied at his brother's reaction. Usually, Thunder would elbow him to be respectful or back down into a heap of stammers. The demonic hatred on his face brought forth a memory that Lightning deemed as distant, and he weakly nodded to comply with Thunder's request.

"W-we should get going, blue boy," Argent offered, taking his arm.

Thunder looked at her before looking towards Lightning. A moment of silence passed as Thunder sighed and agreed with Argent. As they started for the door, he glanced over his shoulder, finding Lightning gazing at him in a saddened, almost innocently inquiring way. Concern was in his eyes, mouth a thin frown. The pompously arrogant shield of his was lowered, and the guilt rushed at Thunder for shouting.

_I am sorry, brother, for shouting, but…but you should not insult-_

_Gan, what is wrong? You can tell me anything. I am your brother, after all, _Lightning thought back as Thunder opened the door for Argent.

Thunder did not reply, closing the door on Lightning softly.

"Zap? Hey, Zap?" Kole asked as Lightning sighed and sat back down. She took a seat next to him as Lightning refused to make eye contact. "C'mon, it's okay."

"But Thunder has never shrieked at Lightning before," he admitted quietly.

"To be honest, you did set him off," she commented as Lightning shrugged. "We don't really know what's going on with them right now. With Wildfire, Risk, and the others captured by Deathstroke, everyone's jumpy. There's no telling when he will attack us. Robin's put a lot of pressure on Argent and Thunder lately since Kid Flash and Jinx were captured. Being the leaders of the team can be a definite burden, especially when we're getting picked off one by one."

"The pressure might have poisoned their minds, especially my brother's," Lightning replied, starting to understand. "I suppose I can sympathize. When Kid Flash and Jinx were captured, we felt powerless, having let Deathstroke roam free."

Kole winked, wrapping her arm around his shoulder and watched him squirm uncomfortably. Lightning was still nervous and uncertain about their relationship, becoming conservative like his Hsuan customs taught him. Even though he was still shy, Lightning showed his affections though actions instead of words like when he unexpectedly "bought" tickets to Jump City's annual carnival. By "bought," he took them from Robin when he was not looking.

"Ya know, you and Thunder have a lot in common besides wanting to blow stuff up." Her grin widened as Lightning looked ready to blast her for the implied insult. "You two keep things inside of you instead of letting them out in the open."

"We are trying, too, and even though a full year has past since joining Titans South, my brother and I are still…unaccustomed to being with you all."

Kole blinked, surprised at his terse, somber answer. "What do you mean?"

"My brother and I were left alone for three years after Chan's death. We lived in the clouds by ourselves, and whenever we went below the clouds for 'fun,' persecution was our response. Stones were thrown at us, curses were yelled, and we hated the people. We did not care what they thought of us, did not want to understand them if they did not want to understand us. If the green one had not broken through with my brother, we would probably still be alone in the sky." Lightning crossed his arms, scowling darkly. "Besides! Bird boy did not give us a communicator until we proved our loyalty months later!"

"Huh? Really? Robin just gave me and Gnarrk a communicator on the spot!" Kole recalled, gaping.

"Feh, bird boy deemed us as…what was that word?" Lightning's eyes rolled to his head, tilting his chin upwards as he tried to think. 

"…Idiots?"

"Yes, idiots," Lightning growled. "Destructive…idiots."

"But why? Because of the whole 'fire monster' thing?"

"Partly, but it was mostly because of the 'old one' incident."

"Slade?"

"Correct, crystal witch. The green and Starfire pleaded with him to reconsider, but Robin would not budge. My brother and I left, disheartened, embarrassed, hating him." Lightning's shoulders slumped, hunching forward with a morbid expression. "We reverted back to our old life for a while, but the same sense of 'fun' could not come back. The green one's message had been implanted too deeply into our minds. It was not until Terra that we were even considered."

"Who?"

"A witch who betrayed the Titans and joined Deathstroke, Slade at the time, in his conquest of domination. My brother and I were in the area when Raven came to us, stating that Terra had allowed Slade's robotic minions to invade the tower. She mentioned that the green one had gone missing, so we opted to help look for him. Raven agreed, and we searched for hours, but found no sign of the green one. Yet, Raven sensed his presence after a while, and we also found Terra. Thankfully, we were undetected by her, and my brother and I volunteered to do battle with her. Raven hesitated and we believed that she was genuinely worried about us. She later agreed after some convincing, but when she left us to fight Terra, Slade attacked. My brother and I were close to victory when Slade's dirty trick defeated us. He had Lightning captive, and Thunder, not wanting for his brother to become harmed, surrendered. We were later found unconscious by Raven again, but she returned to us with…" Lightning removed his communicator from his cloth belt, smiling lightly at it, "…these. She had told Robin of what we had done, and Starfire and the green one once again fought for our membership. Robin conceded, telling Raven to tell us that he was sorry for doubting us."

Kole's mouth was opened a good half inch. Lightning opened up about himself. He may have not realized it, but he did. In essence, Kole thought that Lightning and Thunder had become Honorary Titans directly after meeting the team, but he had never told her that Robin so shamefully turned them away. Of course, at the time, Robin was paranoid about Slade and his corruptive misdoings, so the act was somewhat reasonable. Yet, before she knew it, her arms were around Lightning's shoulders, and she was hugging him.

The normally alabaster elemental had turned a shade of bright, blood red. His face could not have been anymore shocked, eyes widened to their furthest point, teeth gritting as he tried to contain himself. Even though he and Kole had been dating for a few months, Lightning was still uncertain of himself in relationships involving romance. His hand awkwardly found her back, glancing over his shoulder and found a boy he loathed a tad.

Robin stared at them in a mild fit of wonder. "What are you two doing up so early?" A light smirk came to his face, crossing his arms. "Cuddling?"

"No, he was just telling me how much of a jerk you were to him and Thunder," Kole snapped, glaring slightly at him.

His mask seemed to grow as his eyes widened. "When was I a jerk?"

Lightning snorted, facing Robin fully as he crossed down to sit next to him on the couch. "Enough with your innocent prattle. Are you saying you cannot recall how you rejected Thunder and Lightning?"

Robin blinked, trying to recall what Lightning meant. He thought he had been treating the brothers with respect for the past year or so. They were effective Titans, if impulsive and childish at times. The Brothers Storm had proved themselves as loyal Titans, so why were they suddenly angry with him? Then, it slapped him in the face.

_Oh, the fire monster and Slade incident, _he thought dreadfully, swiftly remembering that Lightning loathed him for it. "If you're still upset over when I declined you and Thunder membership the day we met-"

"Which was still rude. I mean, they saved your city," Kole interjected.

Robin looked at her pointedly as he continued. "-then I'm sorry. I was judgmental about anyone that worked with Slade."

"Well! You were most certainly nonjudgmental when allowing Terra a second chance," Lightning snarled, crossing his arms and legs. "You allowed her to join when knowing not a thing about her!"

For once, Lightning was right, and Robin was forced to concede. His head lowered in almost a humble fashion, replying, "That's…that's true. Sorry, Lightning."

Heavy silence befell the three of them as if a thick fog surged through and blinded them. Lightning's eyes shifted quickly between Robin and Kole, not entirely certain what had transpired. For Robin to apologize was big of him, and Lightning had never heard him admit his faults before. Of course, he knew there were times when Robin doubted others and admitted his mistakes of doing so, but never to Thunder or Lightning. Suddenly, a sharp bone smacked into his ribs, feeling as though one had broke. Wincing, the elemental rubbed his side and found Kole gesturing to respond.

"Your response is…satisfactory," Lightning grumbled.

Robin's once passive expression turned sour as he asked, "That's it? No, 'it is okay' or 'I forgive you?'"

Lightning smirked. "In time, perhaps, but not with the upcoming crisis on our hands."

Rolling his eyes, Robin questioned, "So, I heard some yelling from my room. When I came to check, you two were on the couch. Anything wrong?"

"Well, Argent and Thunder went out, and Lightning sorta insulted Thunder. Thunder went livid and practically lunged at Lightning," Kole informed. "Where are they going anyway?"

"Lightning does not know. Thunder would not say," Lightning sadly informed.

Perking up at the crucial input, Robin repeated what Lightning said last slowly. His finger went to his chin, cupping it as he hunched over in concentration, muttering, "But why wouldn't Thunder tell you?"

"C-clearly Thunder was infuriated with my mocking," Lightning offered, feeling the mood shift towards hostility about Thunder. "I-it was my fault. I will try to reach Thunder again."

"Thunder's not one to hold a grudge. Try talking to him again," Robin ordered, and Lightning frowned. "…Try talking to him again, please."

"Thank you," the elemental haughtily sneered before closing his eyes to think. _Brother, are you there?_

No response.

A fit of annoyance tinged his thoughts. _Come, now, Thunder, this is no longer amusing. I am sorry for taunting you, but the silent treatment? This is no game, brother!_

Still nothing.

Worry increased his panicking voice, biting his lower lip. _Brother! I am serious! Do not trifle with me! I am sorry!_

_I am sorry that he is not answering, Lightning. It must be hard._

Lightning's eyes snapped open, looking directly at Robin. "Did you say something?"

Robin blinked in surprise with Kole. "Um, no."

"O-oh, I am sorry, I thought you did."

"Is Thunder not talking to you?"

"He refuses to speak back. I believed he did, but I was clearly mistaken."

Robin straightened, leaning more comfortably onto the couch with his brow furrowed. Thunder and Argent had been acting strangely since the Brothers Storm and Starfire failed in rescuing Wildfire last night. They did not have dinner and spent the night with each other, completely reclusive, which was out of character for the normally talkative Argent. When Starfire went to speak with them, Argent briskly sent her away, stating she was making a phone call. Starfire was hurt on the inside for her abrasive behavior, but she kept a strong front and grinned as she left. While Robin understood the sentiment of the harshness of failing their subordinates as leaders, he learned his lesson the harsh way of living in isolation from the team.

"Listen, maybe you two and some other Titans could go after them. They could hurt themselves out there or…maybe…" Robin paused again, humming.

"What?" Kole wondered as Lightning leaned forward slightly.

"It's an assumption, but did they ever see Deathstroke?"

"Not that we know of," Lightning replied.

"Oh, good. I was thinking they had mind control issues." Robin grinned, sighing in relief and stood up. "Well, we might as well have breakfast. Who can cook?"

"…No one. Thunder made us breakfast," Kole replied.

"…No one on your team can cook besides Thunder?" Robin inquired in surprise.

"Feh, deep down, my brother is a housewife," Lightning sneered.

…

Deathstroke stood atop the building, machete in hand. There were times when being a mercenary was the cherry on top of a sundae. This was the sourest cherry of them all. In his hands were documents. Printed, fresh pieces of paper in a jumbled mess of what looked like hieroglyphics. To anyone else, they seemed like harmless, written words a preschooler would make up. However, Deathstroke was keen, intelligent man and saw through what seemed to be babbling.

This was war. This was destruction. Miraset was insane. In a sense, she really took after her husband. Maybe marrying an alien warlord was not the smartest move in her life, but it definitely changed her perspective on life. To Miraset, people were stepping stones, a ladder to superiority and domination. From her diary entries, Deathstroke discerned her ascension towards inhumanity was due to her time on the H'san Natall world. That world, from his readings, was a planet of constant fighting and a monarchial dictatorship. The people were just as crazy as the royal family, and he was glad that he was born on Earth.

"Poor kids," he mused, staring up at the early morning sky of New York. "I can only wonder why Miraset would go through such a bother of rounding these hybrids back together. Ch'ah's plan went to shambles years ago. Following in her husband's footsteps is only going to end in defeat, but I wonder…" Deathstroke tightened his grip on his blade, finding his targets approaching fast. "…if they can last the battle?"

…

The dark frightened him. Insecurity ran high in the black. He sat, curled up with his knees to his chest. His arms were wrapped tightly around them, shivering as he cried. All he desired was freedom, a chance to breathe, to see the sun through his eyes, and not this…this fool's!

He was a trapped animal, a prisoner in his mind. The tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, but his pride balanced his weakness out. He would not sob in the darkness, would not whimper at the fury his host exposed. All he could do was feel wrath, embrace the hatred that broiled in his chest. He could pity the poor boy that his host screamed at, knowing that he meant no harm. After all, the boy…well, seventeen-year-olds were not considered boys, but he acted innocent and childish enough, but that was besides the case.

A low sigh escaped him, trying to stand up, but an invisible weight kept him strapped down. He grunted, feeling a staggering pain rush through his body as he fell backwards. Every time! No matter how many futile times he attempted to flee, his host's resilience held him down like cattle. However, he felt the pain slip away, knowing his host's grasp on him was becoming weaker. Managing to get to his knees, he stared straight ahead, watching through his host's eyes from a distance and smiled.

"Soon, you blasted demon, you will be the one trapped in the darkness, and I will be free…"

…

Some secrets have been made in this chapter. Thunder's starting to estrange himself from Lightning, some LightKole, Lightning talks about his past, Deathstroke, and a new character. Anyway, please review!

Also, the part where Lightning talks about battling Terra and Slade with Thunder was actually part of my 100 Honorary Titans series. If you're interested, go check it out!


	8. Locket

-1Teen Titans © DC Comics

Brothers

Argent was like a doll when she slept, cuddling into his chest. Thunder could not resist the smile stretching across his face, gently keeping her in his arms as he flew them to New York. He loved the gentleness she possessed during slumber, one of the times where she let her guard completely down. Argent was a very heavy sleeper, becoming a source of pranking for Kid Flash and Lightning by dressing her in inane costumes such as revealing sailor suits or maid costumes. Each incident usual left Thunder with a tissue to his bleeding nose.

Thunder swept a finger through her ruby bangs, humming humbly as he thanked Hsuan to be blessed with a sassy, but kind girl like Argent. Sometimes, he wondered if Chan threw him down to the realm below the clouds to meet her before their fifteenth birthday on purpose. She was the only person to not initial gasp or cringe at his rather odd appearance, but instead, embraced him for being who he was. Thunder fell in love with Argent, not knowing it was her then, but was grateful to have to have found her again after missing so much precious time where they could have been together.

The morning dawn kissed the sky pink over New York City. Bustling cars and vans were all ready speeding by below with countless people presenting themselves like ants. Thunder eagerly gazed down at the many skyscrapers and buildings dashing past them on his magical cloud as he felt Argent gently stir in his arms.

"Good morning, dear," Thunder greeted, smiling warmly as Argent blearily rubbed her eyes. "You fell asleep during out flight here, so I carried you."

Argent attempted an intelligent response, and faltered with, "Nya?"

Thunder smirked as Argent yawned into her fist, eyes half-lidded. "Tired?"

She nodded weakly before realizing something. "Hey, we're in New York City!"

Thunder could have face-palmed. Sighing, he took a slower pace as he said, "Yes, Toni, we are in New York City. We were traveling there this morning, but you decided to fall asleep during mid-flight and crash down towards the ocean."

Argent blinked, eyes rolling up to the top of her skull as she remembered drifting off into sleep as they were flying over the Atlantic Ocean. The last part she remembered was Thunder screaming like a little girl and catching her, but she still flopped asleep in his arms. Sneering at him, she commented, "Oh, yeah, blue boy, you're right! You were shrieking like Starfire."

"…Shut up," he pouted, looking away embarrassedly. "You should not be laughing at Thunder because he saved your life once again."

She laughed into her knuckles, cuddling into him. Resting her head against his broad chest as Thunder continued to search around for "S.T.A.R Labs" or whatever the place was called, Argent noted how broad his chest was. Thunder was like a massive, warm pillow waiting to embrace her, and she hummed blissfully.

"You know, blue boy, I've never been to New York City before," she murmured before twisting her head to him. "Let's go shopping!"

"No!" Thunder cried in horror as Argent whipped herself out of his grasp and took flight. "That is not a good idea! The last time we went shopping together ended up with Thunder donning your very revealing, gothic clothing, and that was not amusing in any sense! You had Thunder in a corset, and he could not breathe!"

"Oh, yeah, that was an internet sensation for a while," she muttered.

"What was that?"

Grinning quirkily, Argent shook her head and quickly summoned her plasma hands. "C'mon, Gan, let's go shopping!"

Ducking out of the way of her plasma hands, Thunder jabbed a finger at her and victoriously smirked. Argent's mouth flopped off, and for the first time ever, Thunder managed to dodge her plasma hands. As she sputtered a failing response, Thunder placed his hands behind his head and began to boogie.

"I dodged your ha~ands, I dodged your ha~ands," Thunder sang as Argent frowned fervently. "For the first time in hi~istory, I dodged your pla~asma ha~ands."

"You cheated," she hissed.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"…We sound like my brother and Kole," Thunder snickered as Argent nodded in content agreement. "Also, you understand, Toni, that we must see this Alysia Damalis to become cured of our illnesses, yes?"

"I know, but that's not scheduled until ten, so we might as well have some fun beforehand," Argent suggested, linking her arm with his and dragged him to the surface. Her crimson gems scoured the city, happily chuckling as Thunder curiously gazed about the giant shopping district. "There are so many stores here! I can buy so many outfits that aren't in New Zealand!"

Thunder rolled his eyes as Argent clutched his hand and practically barreled throughout the energetic streets. He had never seen so many stores before, all filled with expansive clothing and pocketbooks that Thunder saw no real need for. He was never a man of many possessions, preferring to live off what he and Lightning managed to find during their childhood and part of their teenage years. With Argent, he knew she was used to being lavished with gifts from her father and then her mother, but he knew that she understood true happiness was with friends and family. As Argent forced him into another store, holding at least three bags in each hand of clothes for herself, her friends, and himself, he could only grin in disbelief as her credit card was swiped through the cashier's register.

"Sometimes, I wonder if your mother places limits on you," Thunder sneered as Argent gushed at her new, dark red tank top with black, horizontal stripes for Jinx.

Argent smirked back at him. "Antonia Louise Monetti knows no limits when it comes to fashion. Besides, I got you clothes."

"Which included the 'tripp' pants as you delicately refer to them as. They are ebony with added blue fabric and chains, remember? You also bought Thunder hair dye and a ripped, brown jacket. My brother is going to have a heart attack."

She laughed, music to his ears as she pushed him out the door. "You jerk! I bought Lightning stuff, too!"

"Which included make-up to add to his already feminine features."

They both stopped at Thunder's quote, looked at each other before bursting out into laughter. A few New York natives stopped to glare at their boisterous jeers before going along their way. Thunder gently nudged his girlfriend across the feet, both still snickering wildly over the thought of Lightning with black lipstick and purple eyeliner.

"Lightning rod would be so beautiful, we could enter him in the Miss New Zealand Pageant!" Argent hooted.

"He would win the enter contest!" Thunder added, holding her bags as Argent rummaged through one of them. "What is that?"

"Hold on, hold on, I'm getting it out," Argent replied before removing a small, plastic bag with the name of a popular jewelry store. "Here."

Thunder placed the bags on the concrete sidewalk momentarily, placing his hand into the bag and removed a petite box. He did not remember her purchasing it, having gone to the restroom to vainly attempt sneaking out of her rampant shopping spree. She had barged into the bathroom and slapped him over the head with a frying pan made out of her energy and forced him out of the store with her bags in tow. Thunder gasped lightly as he opened the box, gazing inside with his eyes wide in surprise.

"T-Toni! This is…Hsuan, it is stunning," Thunder stammered, removing a silver locket, which was decorated with a dark red heart in the center. He noted the second one with a silver chain around it, which Argent took for her own.

"Well, I guess I was inspired by you and lightning rod's little bracelets you two wear to remind you of each other," Argent admitted, blushing lightly and took Thunder's hand, revealing a gold chain and locket. "I was hoping that, I dunno, you and me could put a picture of each other in it do the same? You can place it on your bracelet just like what you did with Lightning's."

"O-oh…"

Argent stiffened a tad, surprised at his dumbfounded response. "Oh, uh, maybe this was dumb…"

"No, no! It is not that! It is just…" Thunder flipped open his locket, exposing the darling picture of Lightning at eight with the scrawled message 'live for him' in dried marker. "…it is just that this bracelet was for Lightning alone."

"I-I get it. It's cool," Argent quickly replied, waving her hand to cut him off. A light blush tinged her silver cheeks as she began to pick up her bags. "W-we should probably get going to S.T.A.R Labs. Don't wanna be late and all."

_Toni wishes for a locket and chain to remember me by? _Thunder realized in shock, eyes widening before taking her shoulder. "Actually, I do not think my brother would mind at all for another locket on my chain. I have previously told him to live for both myself and Kole." Winking, he kissed her forehead lightly and swept out his communicator from his cloth belt. "Besides, it is his problem if he has one, and he must deal with me if he bashes you on anything."

"Aw, that's sweet," Argent gushed, hugging his neck and faced the communicator as Thunder activated the camera function. "Hey, Gan?"

"Yes, Toni?"

Reaching up to his hand, she pressed the camera button as she placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Thunder's eyes went wide for a moment before closing them and kissed back as the flash took over them. Argent quickly snagged the camera from him, cooing girlishly at their kiss and cuddled into him.

"It's so cute! I love it!" she squealed as Thunder collected her bags.

"I love it as we-"

_You selfish punk! How dare you betray his trust? You are placing her in front of him when you promised to live solely for him!_

"-gah!" Thunder clutched his head, collapsing to his knees and groaned in pain.

"Blue boy!" Argent cried, kneeling by him as a few New Yorkers hesitated by them and murmured in wonder. Collecting the locket he had dropped, she threw it back into the bag, asking, "Is it-?"

"Y-yes, the…voice…" Thunder quieted his voice at the last word, noting the people surrounding them. "We should hurry to S.T.A.R Labs. My head is throbbing."

Argent nodded, taking half of her bags and helped Thunder onto his cloud. They flew off towards the center of the city, locating the massive, white letters that glimmered in the sunlight as Thunder felt his headache lessen. He rubbed his temples, wondering why he was being tormented with such a cruel voice lashing out at any moment he could. Argent's voice seemed to subside, but why was his so persistent? So reprehensible to destroy his sanity? It did not make sense in his mind, but Thunder preserved nonetheless, hoping that the intelligent physicians at S.T.A.R Labs could cure him of their shared curse.

They entered the enormous building, noting that it took up three blocks. The interior smelled like detergent, filled with white walls and several doors. Patients dressed in light blue garbs, making them both shiver as they watched a few mutter absentmindedly to themselves. They recognized Doctor Light sitting in the corner of the room, shuddering and muttering to himself that he hated the dark.

"Ah, you two must be my newcomers."

Their heads shot over to a middle-aged, Caucasian woman who wore a pink overcoat and a knee-length, light violet skirt with her slicked black hair reaching her neck. She adjusted her glasses with polished, filed fingernails, smirking a grim sneer that neither felt comfortable with.

"You're Alysia Damalis?" Argent questioned suspiciously as Thunder's gaze found the Joker grinning wickedly at him.

"Psychotherapist Alysia Damalis at your service. I was told you would be coming by my associate," she replied, "but just call me Damalis. No formalities needed, kids."

"Well, you know why we're here. These-"

Damalis waved her finger, cutting Argent off and rounded between them. Thunder was still rather disturbed with the Joker smiling a bloody-mouthed grin at him, but Damalis snatched his chin and forced him to gaze at her.

"Well, kids, voices aren't uncommon in young heroes these days. Robin had one, probably. Raven had her daddy screaming in her head," Damalis explained.

"How…do you know that?" Thunder asked uncertainly as Damalis pushed them down the white halls.

"Kids, I'm a therapist. I know these things." Damalis smirked, pink lips rising in a fashion that made both wary of her true motives. "Anyway, I bet you're wondering how I'll get rid of these nasty voices in your heads."

"That's why we're here," Argent snorted, ruby eyes narrowing into slits.

"Don't be so mistrusting. Being so easily unworthy of your time instantly puts pressure on your mind. You can't trust me because you don't know me, is what you're thinking right now." Damalis leaned closer to Argent, smirking wickedly. "Isn't it?" As Argent bit her lower lip and glanced away nervously, Damalis tilted her chin and opened the door to another room. "You're a pretty and smart woman, aren't you?"

"What are you doing to her?" Thunder demanded, stepping between them.

"Thunder, wait," Argent insisted, taking his arm with both hands. "She's right."

"Huh?"

"I always had trouble trusting people after those cruel H'san Natall. I mean, I trust you, blue boy, obviously, but she's right. I can't trust people right away, but if you're willing to help us…" Argent grinned lightly. "…then I can trust you, and so should Thunder."

Thunder remained silent, but sighed and nodded convincingly. Stating she would do them one at a time, Damalis snagged Argent's arm. Argent quickly shoved all of her bags into Thunder's waiting arms, having expected them to be dumped on him. Kissing his cheek before she walked it, Argent grinned as Damalis shut the door.

"This is a nice room," Argent commented, staring at the velvet, crimson chairs and dark blue walls, "but it's rather dark. Not the best place to-"

She stopped, staring at the mirror in front of her. Argent appeared fine, but Damalis was not. In Damalis' place was a woman with curly auburn hair and sadistic eyes in a flowing, ruffled green with yellow here and there. Argent's voice constricted, eyes wide in horror as she slowly faced her second, worst nightmare.

"Q-Q-Queen Miraset?" she stammered in terror, backing up against the wall. "W-what are you-?"

"You were always easy to fool," Miraset sneered before snapping her fingers.

From the shadows of the room came two flying figures. Argent screamed in abrupt pain as two strong hands snatched her shoulders, but she valiantly writhed in place, hoping to free herself until she took notice of her captors and their white armor.

"H-Hot Spot? Risk?" she stuttered, staring at the lifeless eyes of her friends. "What have you done to them?"

Miraset smiled, ruffling Risk's platinum blonde hair affectionately as the boy grinned. "Simply made them right again. Colonel Hot Spot and Lieutenant Colonel Risk ring any bells?"

"Thunder! Thunder!" she screamed, but he did not answer. "Why can't he hear me?"

"This room is soundproof," Hot Spot sneered, tilting her face towards him.

Risk snatched her ruby bangs, making her grunt as he slammed her against he wall. "He ain't gonna be a problem like Prysm was."

"P-Prysm? What happened to her? What about Fringe, too, you crazy-? Agh!" Argent was cut off by a sharp fist to her stomach, courtesy of Risk. Flopping over, she moaned in agony and glared up to Miraset. "You're insane…"

"Deathstroke had to restrain my daughter from doing anything too irrational like saving Risk. Thankfully, my serums put her to sleep, but she'll wake up once all of this is over," the queen explained, kneeling by Argent and smirked. "Now, that nasty voice in your head. Let me see what I can do with it!"

All Argent could do was scream her lungs out.

…

_This is taking much too long, _Thunder irritably thought, glancing at the clock. _It is noon, and this procedure has taken two hours._

Sitting in a nearby chair, he tapped his foot impatiently on the floor with Argent's many bags at his side. He hummed a rock tune that she taught him, rummaging through her bags and removed the silver locket she had bought for him. Smiling lightly, he attached it to his locket and grinned.

_Now, I can be like my dear brother and live for him and my dear, _he gleefully believed.

_Sure, you can, but how can you do that to him? Betray his trust by placing this wench's, this silver wretch's love, on the chain that belongs to Lightning?_

Thunder shuddered at the cold, chilling voice that rushed through his head, gasping sharply. "I-is someone…there?"

_I am always here._

"Where? Show yourself, coward."

'_Coward?' You have the strongest nerve to refer to me as a coward! Blasted fool, I will make sure that you pay for what you have done. You never even apologized to-_

"What did Thunder do? What is there to apologize for? What has he ever done to you…voice?" Thunder felt like slapping himself. Here he was, talking to himself in the middle of a deserted hallway. Noting the cameras in the corner of the hallway, he grumbled, "Why must you torment me?"

The voice mimicked him in a high-pitched sneer before guffawing mockingly.

"Curse you! Answer me!"

Thunder's hand shot to his mouth, blushing scarlet as a few heads poked out of the doors nearby. Great, now the doctors and patients thought he was insane. Backing up against the wall in his chair, he streaked his hands across his helmeted head in frustration. Thanking Hsuan the voice went silent for a few moments, he breathed a sigh of relief, hoping his imagination was simply going wild or the stress of the past days was finally leaving him.

_Why do you treat your own brother like dirt? _The voice wondered in a deep, baritone voice.

Jolted at the scornful question, Thunder bit his lip and thought back, _I do not treat my brother like dirt. Lightning is my beloved twin, my reason for existing._

_And what of Argent?_

_What do you mean, voice?_

Thunder could imagine a dark smirk ripping across the voice's imaginary face as it, which Thunder discerned as a male, asked, _You love her, yes?_

_More than anything._

_And you love Lightning just as much?_

_Of course! I-!_

_But you just said you love Argent more than anything. Anything includes Lightning._

Thunder stopped, eyes wide at his mistake. Stumbling to stand, he fell backwards into the wall and clutched the ends of his helmet. _That is not true! Let me speak!_

_Hypocrite! You cannot live for Lightning while loving Argent. Why, when Lightning will be my brother-!_

"He will never be your brother because he belongs to me!" Thunder shouted, ramming his fist into the wall behind him, immediately alerting a few patients in the next room. Esteemed criminals that belonged at Arkham Asylum began poking out their heads, including the Joker who continued to grin evilly towards Thunder.

_Belongs to you! You are so foolish, and you make him sound like he is your pet! You only care for Argent! Lightning means nothing to you, is that not right?_

"Liar!"

_Accept the truth, Thunder: You care for Argent more than Lightning._

"Never! Never, you are lying!" Thunder rapidly shook his head, eyes squeezing tightly shut to block out the voice, but it grew louder, stronger and made him whimper frightfully.

_Thunder, the only one lying is you. You are lying to yourself._

"Get out of my head!" Thunder whirled around, bashing his forehead into the wall a few times, making the walking nurses gape in horror while the criminals smirked amongst themselves. Joker, sitting in a wheelchair with a straitjacket, began laughing insanely as the voice in Thunder's head started to snigger. All it did was taunt him! Make him feel like nothing! Just who was this voice? "Leave me alone! You are poisoning my mind!"

The voice grew cold, making Thunder feel as though encased in ice, consuming him in a dreaded igloo with no escape. It was worse than when the Brotherhood of Evil ensnared him, making him pant as the voice snarled, _Believe me! I would like nothing more than to escape this hollow, black place, this place of death that is your mind. Your subconscious is a prison, you know, like that Wildfire's. I want to be free, free from a monster like you. Set me out of this cage, Gan Williams. Set me free._

"I am no monster! If you wish to leave, then get out of my head!"

"Kid? Kid!"

Thunder gasped, facing Damalis who gently touched his shoulder. Her pink glove slid down onto his head as Thunder clutched his face and breathed through his fingers heavily. Damalis offered a crooked, devious smile as Thunder's ebony orbs fearfully latched onto her pale, nearly lifeless ones. The silence was suddenly the best sound in the world, finding the voice to be gone and began to rub his forehead as it throbbed. Damalis shook her head at the dent on the wall, commenting that his head was hard.

"I am sorry for my disturbance," Thunder murmured, averting her wicked gaze over towards the Joker who continued to guffaw. "Who is-?"

"The Joker. Worst criminal from Gotham City," Damalis explained as the Joker was wheeled away.

"Hey, blue boy in the armor grubs! You should learn to listen to those voices in your skull! They could very well be the only sanity you've got left!" Joker jeered before vanishing into the hallway as a doctor shoved him away.

Damalis closed the door on the other criminals, also in straitjackets as a few guards ordered them to stop being rowdy. "Don't worry about your little episode. We have worse ones than that. There have been more…violent incidents," she cooked, patting his cheek. "The Joker's a madman, but there are times when even he spouts words of wisdom. I'm not sure if he's right, but was that voice being mean?"

Thunder nodded sadly, somewhat annoyed that she was treating him like a child.

"What was it saying?"

"Where is my dear?" Thunder blurted suddenly, realizing that Argent was not with her.

"She's resting," Damalis informed. "About that voice-"

"Let Thunder see her," he demanded, taking her bags. "Something is amiss here."


	9. Cinderella

Teen Titans © DC Comics

Brothers

Dr. Alysia Damalis stared at Thunder in a fit of wonder. "Y-you wanna see her?"

Thunder frowned, narrowing his eyes in slight suspicion at the shorter woman. "Well, yes. Is there a concern on why I should not?"

"No, no, she's resting. Sleeping like a baby, kid. You might wake her up," Damalis explained, waving her hand before glancing up and down at Thunder's strong physique. A flirty smile came to her fair, pointed face before clutching his muscular arm. As Thunder blushed, she added, "My, you're a strong kid, aren't you?"

Thunder bit his lip, instantly uncomfortable. Damalis was an absolutely lustful hag in his mind, something he would never say aloud. Yet, the way her almost oval, slanted eyes watched him reminded him of a humanoid cat. Clearing his throats, Thunder took Argent's shopping bags and used them as a sort of awkward shield, asking how Argent was.

"She's doing fine. Sorry the process took a little long. Argent was…difficult."

Thunder repeated the last word with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, meaning the 'voice' had a mind of its own."

"What…does that mean?"

Damalis grinned, the left corner of her face lifting more into a cruel smirk. "I mean that Argent was not as willing to comply." Before Thunder could ask, she quickly added, "Which means she didn't want to face her issues. Voices in a person's head are usual signs of guilt or pent-up aggression. For Argent, it was a combination. She has several…bad memories, and she threw a bit of a fit while I was talking about her father."

"But is she cured?"

"Oh, she's cured, kid. C'mon, after seeing your display of rowdiness, I don't think my regular method will work for you."

He winced, face pinching up in self-loathing. It was just the cherry on top of his day that Damalis saw him acting like a nutcase. Bashing his head against the wall? Thunder glanced back over towards the dent he made as Damalis opened the door to her office. With a foreboding feeling in his heart, Thunder quietly trudged in and placed Argent's bags on the ground. Glancing around the dark crimson room, the sense of unease swelled in his chest as Damalis nearly slammed the door behind him. Cringing, Thunder whirled around until Damalis grasped his shoulder and shoved him onto a long, cotton bench. Lying down, he removed his helmet uncertainly and glanced at Damalis, asking quietly where Argent was.

"She's sleeping in another room," she informed before sitting across from him in a black, leather armchair. She took out a small pad of paper and pen from the cushions, clicking the pen a few times to irritate Thunder. "Now, why do you think that voice is bothering you?"

Thunder frowned, clasping his hands on his chest like a proper student. "Is that not your occupation? To locate the source of my distress?"

"Well, I can't start unless I know how my patient is feeling," Damalis argued with a taut sneer.

Sighing, Thunder stared down at his large hands in silence. What to say? Where to begin? Maybe from the beginning would be nice, but something stirred in his chest to not trust Damalis. His instincts were almost never wrong. There was an aura of mistrust coming from Damalis that he hated.

"Thunder," Damalis started as he refused to make eye contact, "what was your childhood like?"

"M-my childhood?" Instant worry came to his features, and he noticed Damalis writing something down. He never spoke freely of his past, usually keeping it to himself and his close friends and mother, but if it was a way to cure his supposed madness, Thunder decided to tell. "Well, my brother and I…did not…have a normal childhood to say the least. Our father left when we were very young, and we had to work, but we played…we played when we were normal."

"Can you elaborate more on that?"

"How to say it? When we were seven, we acquired our powers and looked far different than other children in South Vietnam." Thunder charged his fist to demonstrate before unclenching his fist and allowing his power to dissipate. "Our village feared us, and we ran away. We lost our mother for a long time, and we only reconnected last year."

"Your village kicked you out at seven? What were they thinking, leaving two young boys alone in the world?" Damalis wrote something else down.

Thunder shrugged. "The village of Hsuan is different than America or New Zealand. It is a rural town, but it is still my home."

"How did you two survive?"

Thunder grinned slightly at the memory of his late guardian. "A man named Chan To raised us. He found us after we could not locate our mother, and we fled to China. He was a kind, fun, elderly man. You would have believed him to be in his sixties, but reality had him at nearly ninety. Lightning and I loved him so much. Certainly, he helped us control our power and loved us like a real father. He never really taught us responsibility or helping others since we had to continue to steal to live, but we loved that time. I loved Chan like he was my real father."

"Is your real father alive?"

Thunder remained silent, staring at his hands.

Damalis stopped, slightly pitying Thunder. She knew what happened, after all. "Thunder?"

"No. He is gone. My fathers are dead." He grinned at her, beaming innocently. "My mother is alive, though."

Returning the smile, Damalis replied, "Well, that's good to hear. How's that relationship?"

"Wondrous. I have nothing terrible to say."

"And…your relationship with your brother. Lightning, was it?"

Thunder swiftly recalled how the voice in his head prompted him to believe he was a horrid brother. "Actually, that is a concern. The voice in my head, before you returned, claimed I was a dreadful brother."

"Ah, yes, I remember you saying that. Have you done anything…wrong to Lightning?"

"Not that Thunder can recall." He sat up, glancing down at the locket on his wrist with pursed lips. The voice argued that he was replacing Lightning with Argent in his heart, that he was betraying his love and trust. That was not true in the slightest. While he loved Argent, he loved Lightning, too, and nothing could ever change that.

"What has the voice been saying exactly?"

"Th-that I have replaced Lightning in my heart with Argent…"

Damalis stopped writing, glancing up and adjusted her rimless spectacles. "Hm, that is…peculiar. I have never heard of something like that, and I've been a psychiatrist for young superheroes for a long time. I've even had Robin and Beast Boy in my office, but this is a first. Replacing Argent for Lightning, huh?"

"But I know I am not. I mean, Lightning is my brother, and I love him, but Argent…Argent is my dear. I love her, too."

"There are many kinds of love, kid. Wait, are you, like…" She giggled into her palm, irking Thunder instantly. "…in love with Lightning?"

Thunder blinked, not understanding the true meaning. "As in…brotherly love?"

"No, I mean, you want to plow your-"

"Wait, no!" Thunder waved his hands incredulously. "No, no, no! N-nothing like that! I-I kiss his forehead as a means of comfort and hug him when I am happy, but I do not wish to lie with him!"

Damalis burst into laughter at Thunder's flustered, scarlet face. "Your blush matches my wall color!"

Thunder whirled back onto the couch, not facing her and fumed inwardly while he grumbled to himself. "Mad, old woman…"

Slowing down in her incessant jeers, Damalis sighed deeply as Thunder rolled over to face her. "Sheesh, kid, calm down! Listen, I think I might have found the source of your stress. You think that because you're with Argent, you're losing the bond with your brother, right?"

"That…that might be true," Thunder admitted, gaping slightly in realization. "Maybe that is the truth. I have been spending much of my time with Argent."

"Lightning could be feeling neglected."

_You are right he is feeling neglected._

"The voice spoke!" Thunder blurted, shooting up like a rocket. "He agreed with you!"

Taken aback by the shout, Damalis shrank in her seat as Thunder intently gazed at her. Clearing her throat, she rubbed her eyes and took down a few more notes before placing the pad and pen back under the cushion. Reaching underneath the chair, Damalis retrieved a small box, immediately intriguing Thunder. She removed the top, placing it casually to the side, but the contents made Thunder freeze.

"Listen, kid, I've been doing research on you before you got here. You and your brother share a mind-link, right? You can communicate through thoughts?"

"Y-yes," Thunder stated, ebony eyes narrowing down on the lone, thin object.

Damalis pulled out a long syringe filled with an unknown liquid. The sharp, thin metal point made Thunder's eyes grow in panic, uncertain of what she was thinking. Smirking deviously at his frightened expression, she gently stroked his head through his short, slightly fanned out black hair. Stating there was nothing to fear, she stabbed the syringe deeply into the vein in his wrist.

Wooziness overcame his senses, gasping sharply and lied down. Groaning, Thunder cradled his skull as his eyelids became heavy and struggled to stay awake. "Wh-what have you…done to…me?"

"Relax, kid. Listen, Thunder, it's important. It'll put you in a dream-like state, but you won't sleep. You'll just have to listen to my voice."

Thunder groaned, lids sliding shut. He felt dead, losing sense over his body like he had when he truly died a year ago. All sort of feeling left him, but he still felt himself breathing as Damalis' voice echoed mystically in his ear. It was like he was a ghost, hovering above his reality and a stranger looking in to a new world.

"You can hear me, kid?"

Thunder made no verbal response, but nodded his head slightly.

"Good. From what you're saying, I don't think this is the work of an actual 'voice' in your head. You share a mind-link with your brother, right?"

"I…do…" Thunder whispered, barely audible.

"Then, this voice could very well be your brother's voice, right?"

"N-no…impossible…"

"Incorrect, Thunder. It's very possible. Only Lightning could be communicating with you."

Thunder continued to lose himself to the darkness, drinking in Damalis' words. It couldn't be true! It just couldn't! Yet, with everything that happened, the possibility rose. Lightning called him mad, maybe taking the blame off himself and onto Thunder's sanity. The yellow elemental also continuously jabbed at him about his loving relationship with Argent. "Silver wretch" was his preferred name for his dear, and Thunder recalled finding the crude note in his scrapbook. How he never approved of Argent sickened Thunder, bringing a sweat to Thunder's brow.

Maybe it was Lightning after all.

"Now, Thunder, listen very closely."

Thunder's head slowly turned, eyes still closed with a few beads of sweat dripping down his face.

"The trigger word is Cinderella."

"Cinder…ella…"

Thunder's conscious began slipping, the solitary word repeating in his mind. He murmured it as a slow, subtle, mocking chuckle invaded his mind. Then came the darkness that plagued his recent thoughts, but there was a tunnel of light. As he continued to fade from reality, Thunder could see many chains in his mind, slowly unraveling and a wicked, cruel smile on a figure's face. He struggled valiantly to see, but his mind's functions declined against his will. Thunder moaned softly, head turning to the side and blacked out.

…

The figure stared at the tunnel behind him, eyes wide in shock and bliss. Freedom. Was it really there? Slowly, he stood, writhing against the binding chains. He shuddered in dumbfounded, stunned happiness. He turned, happy to face the bright white for the first time in his life. He could see, shielding his eyes from the light with a gleeful laugh. This was his chance! His chance to be free!

Slowly, he took a single step, almost stumbling and falling over. He laughed at his own foolishness, hitting himself in the temple lightly with another, short snicker. However, as he took another step, a chain tripped him, yelping and falling over. Groaning, he rubbed his skull and glanced around before locating the tunnel. Getting back to his feet, he snarled darkly at the chain around his ankles.

So close, but so far! He punched his fist into his open hand, roaring furiously. Salvation from that empty lot was near, but he still was not in control. Would he ever be? Could he be his own man?

_General…_

His head flicked up. "Miraset?"

_Go through the portal._

"No, my queen, I will not."

_You insufferable-! I am saving you from this vermin!_

His fists clenched, glaring at the ground. "I want to be my own person. I do not want to be him. I want to be a…be a real person. I want what his has, but he cares not for his own life! Leave him to suffer, Miraset, and let me be my own being!" Silence was his answer, breathing heavily at his outburst. When Miraset did not reply, he screamed, "I want to be real! I want a family! I want what he has, what he does not appreciate, but I do want him. He is a selfish cur, caring only for his personal needs. Did Lightning's feelings ever cross his mind? If I am to-!"

_All right!_

Her booming voice silenced him, stunned for a spare moment before hissing, "And you will help me, Miraset?'

_If you help me, I will._

He smirked. "That was our deal, my queen."

A low giggle emerged from above as he calmly sat down. _Fine, Mr. General. I'll wait. I have patience, a virtue you men don't have. Yet, don't turn my blessing into a curse._

"I understand, my queen. There is no need to fear." He snickered in the darkness, vocal chords straining to their furthest as he shrieked with his twisted, demonic laughter echoing. "I will be free! I will be me!"

…

"Zap?"

Lightning barely registered that Kole was speaking to him. "Huh? What?"

Her large, cobalt eyes were wide in imminent as they ate their lunch. "You look really tired. Everything okay?"

"I have not heard back from my brother." He gave a lone, weary shrug. "I have tried speaking to him, but he will not answer."

Beast Boy frantically bolted into the room, making both jump out of their seats and nearly drop their sandwiches. "Dudes, guess what?"

"What green one? We are trying to eat in peace," Lightning irritably snapped.

Before he could answer, Raven pushed past him and demanded, "Can you contact your brother? Something's wrong."

Lightning froze, eyes wide in shock. "What has happened?"

"Just contact Thunder."

"I have tried several times! He will not answer," he lamented.

"We haven't seen Thunder or Argent since they left this morning," Kole informed.

Raven hummed in thought, whirling out the kitchen with the three following. "I can sense people, but I can't feel Argent anymore. She may have been taken, and Thunder's sense is…closing in."

"What do you mean? Tell us!" Lightning commanded.

"He's following the same path as Argent."

_Cinderella._

Lightning gave a short cry, clutching his head and collapsed into the wall. Kole and Beast Boy cried out his name, helping to steady the suddenly groaning, weak elemental. His head felt like a fire exploded in his brain, seeping and burning his skull to melted ooze. Raven brushed them aside, placing a healing, glowing head onto his forehead, but to her surprise, the pain was not taken. Taken aback by the realization, she gaped as Lightning suddenly fell over and passed out.

"Zap, wake up!" Kole shouted in terror, gripping his arms and shook him. "Zap?"

"Beast Boy, tell Robin," Raven quickly ordered, and the changeling darted out into the main room. Kneeling down by Kole, she awkwardly patted her back, stating it would be fine. "Lightning's connected to Thunder, you know. Maybe this is something that's happening to Thunder, and it's reflecting back on him."

Kole blinked in confusion, head cocked as she sat Lightning's unconscious frame against the wall.

"Essentially, they share a mind, Kole. They share the same soul. What one feels…" Raven's amethyst eyes drifted down to Lightning who remained motionless, but breathed. "…so does the other."

"Oh, Hsuan, Tavis! My son!" Cara threw Kole aside, ignoring her scream as she crashed into the wall and instantly kneeled by her son with the remaining Titans, except for Cyborg who was recovering still, following up. Holding her precious boy in her arms, she gasped as she felt his cheek. "He is so cold. Ms. Raven, what has happened?"

"Um, you can call me Raven," the empathic girl replied, blinking at the politeness. "He just fainted. I think it has something to do with Thunder since they share a mind-link, but it's just a wild guess."

"Let's take him to the medical bay," Robin suggested, and to his surprise, Cara easily picked Lightning up in her arms as if he were still her baby. "Wow, you sure are strong, Ms. Chi."

She giggled as Kole stood up in aggravation. "Thank you, Robin. It is very kind of you to say that."

"I guess I know where Thunder got his crazy strength now," she grumbled, earning Cara's annoyed glower.

Kole entered the password for the medical bay, allowing Cara to enter and place Lightning onto a table. Cyborg was a few feet away on another table with several wires connecting to his chest Starfire sadly gazed at her friend, watching his placid expression faintly. Turning to Robin, she asked if he would be all right, and to her dismay, Robin shrugged uncertainly.

"We don't know why he fell unconscious. Raven could be right for all we know." Robin's stare fell back over to Cara who sat by her side, small tears in her eyes. His breath hitched in his throat, remembering how his mother used to nurture him. During one acrobatic feat, Robin had fallen from the tightrope and broke his ankle. While he was screaming and crying as a young boy, his darling mother nursed him back to health. She wrapped his ankle up tightly in a makeshift cast, and he was back up and flipping around in a few weeks. Biting the inside of his mouth, Robin placed a comforting on Cara's shoulder, instantly bringing her attention to the Boy Wonder. "He'll be all right, ma'am."

Cara grinned gently and thanked him. Her head fell back onto Lightning's forehead, watching his chest bob up and down with her glazed vision. First, her eldest son had seemed to start to lose his mind from what Lightning had told her. Now, her youngest boy mysteriously fell into a stupor. Biting her lower lip, Cara placed a gentle kiss onto Lightning's forehead and stood.

"There is some…information I have been withdrawing from you," she admitted, making the remaining Titans stare at her in awe.

"What do you mean?" Robin demanded as Cara placed a nearby blanket on her son's lithe frame.

"As you know, my husband, Walter, was an alien, part of the H'san Natall, but I have his will. In that will is the location of his spaceship, but it can only be turned on by someone of his family. Someone that shares his H'san Natall blood." She glanced down towards Lightning and patted his head. "In South Vietnam, a few miles away from Hsuan, is a cave deemed Williams Cove. My husband took that name and made it his own to blend in to human society."

"I don't mean to interrupt or anything, but what does this have to do with anything?" Beast Boy wondered.

"I am saying that I am going to his spaceship. There are a few things I must discuss with my late husband."

…

"Are you all right?"

Lightning's eyes shot up, sitting up in darkness. He shuddered, feeling a cold draft slither up from behind and creep into his pores. Managing to stand up, he took a few steps towards the voice and gasped at the light before him. It was still relatively dark, but the emerging white appeared to be a tunnel behind the figure. Lightning's eyes drifted down towards a bulky, but muscular figure sitting on the ground.

"Th-Thunder?" Lightning stammered in shock.

He chuckled, grinning towards Lightning and shook his head. "Well, not exactly."

"Then who are you?"

A pause came as he hummed in wonder. His head cocked lightly before a warming, sly grin split across his face. "You may call me Wrath. It is nice to finally speak to you, Lightning."


	10. Wrath

Teen Titans © DC Comics

Brothers

Lightning stared at the young adult in front of him in complete terror. Wrath gazed back worriedly, smile deteriorating when Lightning backed up with his mouth slacking in horror. Quickly looking at himself, Wrath timidly asked why Lightning was so bothered.

"Y-you! G-General Thunder!" Lightning stuttered, shakily pointing at him.

Flinching, Wrath muttered, "Oh, yes, I do appear like that, yes?"

Lightning's eyes bugged out, trying to contain the sudden hatred in his heart. General Thunder? Here? Wherever "here" was? He vividly remembered the ensuing madness endorsed by King Ch'ah a year previous; how his dear brother was transformed into a slaughtering, uncaring monster. Thunder nearly killed him under Ch'ah's control, but Lightning managed to save his soul from evil. Now, he was facing that sickening reality all over again.

Appearances alone stunned Lightning. Wrath looked exactly like Thunder with the same, pale blue skin, eyes, nose, mouth, ears, everything. There were slight differences that Lightning noted. His ebony hair covered the tips of his eyes with the rest shortening out on his neck. Instead of Thunder's armors, his was pure white with an upside-down, black triangle covering his chest plate, and several other triangles ran along his arms. He wore form-fitting, white pants with the same triangles and steel-toed, white boots. On his head was a dome-shaped, white helmet. Lightning safely assumed that white was his favorite color.

"You may leave…if you wish." Wrath's voice jolted Lightning out of his thoughts. He pointed over to an illuminated tunnel several yards behind them, and the brightness forced Lightning to shield his eyes. In a quieter, forlorn voice, Wrath added, "I will not stop you."

_He looks and sounds exactly like my brother, _Lightning thought, remaining still. _He appears like Thunder's vile, general form, but his demeanor is…kind, welcoming. How strange. I shall investigate this matter personally as I have nowhere else to go. _Clearing his throat, Lightning sat in front of Wrath, making him perk up instantly. "Well, I do not feel any reason for suspicion, despite who you remind me of."

"Thank you for staying. It has been, well, forever since I had a conversation with someone," Wrath admitted, smiling. He raised his arms, and Lightning gasped as the light from the tunnel glinted off a few chains that wrapped around him. Several other chains had fallen next to him, making Lightning believe he was trying to free himself. "As you can see, I am a little bit…entwined."

"Chains! How long have you been trapped?" Lightning cried, grabbing one and tugged, but it remained firmly attached to his ankle.

"Three months, I suppose. Everyday is the same. I awaken to face the darkness." Wrath's head flicked up towards what they discerned as the black sky and sighed. "This tunnel appeared today. I thought I could leave this dismal place, but I am still a victim."

"Where are we?"

"This is the subconscious of…" Wrath trailed off, reaching out as if in a daze towards Lightning's shoulder, but one of the chains gripped at his wrist. Grunting in surprise, he winced at the action and retracted his hand shamefully.

"Are you a prisoner here? Can you not free yourself?" Lightning wondered, pitying Wrath.

"I have tried so many times, but all the results end in failure." Wrath offered his free, chainless hand, smiling meekly. "May I shake your hand?"

Lightning raised his to match Wrath's offered hand. Scooting forward, he firmly gripped Wrath's hand, and they grinned gently to each other until Lightning finally let go after he felt a flush of red streak across his cheeks. Wrath left his hand lingering a few milliseconds more before allowing his hand to fall onto his lap.

"Outward appearances aside, you seem like a nice person. I am sorry for my outburst earlier," Lightning stated as Wrath shook his head with a chuckle. "How do you know of me?"

Wrath placed his finger to his lips, winking. "That is a secret."

Frowning tentatively, Lightning replied, "Lightning does not appreciate secrets."

"And Wrath does not appreciate being trapped."

Smirking at his comeback, Lightning crossed his arms. "Clever. What do you do around here?"

"Think…sit…struggle to free myself…" Wrath looked around as if for clues. "…think again." Hearing Lightning snickering, a bright smile crossed his face. "Ah, I made you laugh! That is very good!"

"To be honest, it is rather easy to make Lightning laugh. Some physical humor, blasting objects for fun, pranking unsuspecting silver wretches…" Lightning smirked at a fond memory where Wildfire, Kid Flash, and himself painted her room in nauseating shades of yellows, pinks, and oranges. Needless to say, she tied them up and hung them off the edge of the Empire State building. To Lightning, it was worth it to see Argent scream and tear her hair out.

"A trickster, huh?" Wrath smirked, sharing Lightning's expression. "Well, you sound like a lot of fun. Who is this silver wretch?"

"Ugh, her name is Argent, and she is dating my brother. I disapprove of their relationship, but it makes Thunder happy, so I suppose I can accept it."

Wrath cursed in his mind, fist clenching on his lap at the mere mention of Thunder. Lightning was so oblivious to the horrid way he was being treated, but Wrath kept his anger under spiteful management. "This…Thunder…is your brother?"

"Yes, my twin brother. I love him dearly! We have gone through so much together, but…" Lightning's eyes fell towards the ground, making circles with his finger to create a distraction.

"What?"

Lightning sighed. "Sometimes I feel as if Thunder prefers Argent over me. He spends so much time with her in the past three months that it feels as though he does not want to be with me anymore. I mean, I have a girlfriend, and she is wonderful, kind, and beautiful." He snorted, crossing his arms. "While Argent has a pretty face, her personality leaves much to be desired."

Wrath leaned forward, intrigued by Lightning's openness. "What is she likes?"

"She is crass, rude, mocks me constantly, and Thunder does not even stand up for me! His own brother!" Lightning threw his hands up with a disgusted cry. Disdain coated his features as he crossed his arms and slumped onto the ground. "While I promised Thunder I would 'accept' her, he has the nerve to ignore me even more!"

"Well, that is not anyway a brother should act. Brothers should be truthful, caring, loving towards each other and thinking of the other's feelings."

Lightning hummed in surprise, finding Wrath crossing his arms with a contemplative expression. "You agree with Lightning?"

"Of course! Brothers should not be so insensitive to each other. If you are feeling mistreated, you may tell me." Despite the resisting chains, Wrath managed to move closer and grasp Lightning's shoulder with his free hand. "I am willing to listen."

Lightning sat up, hope starting to shine in his pale eyes. For a few seconds, he thought Wrath was joking. Rarely, if ever, did people agree with Lightning. Usually, his way was violent or hedonistic when he was trying his best to think of others. He was so used to being spoken down upon by his brother, Argent, Robin, Jinx or even Kid Flash at times! Lightning cleared his throat, shyly glancing away until he found Wrath's hand in his.

"You may tell me anything. I will not judge you."

Feeling safer from Wrath's apparent kindness, Lightning adjusted himself so he was sitting directly on Wrath's left. He noticed that Wrath was beaming more by the closeness, and Lightning drew his knees up to his chest. Hugging them, he sighed.

"Lightning?"

"My brother loves Argent. He loves her so much, and…and I know he is happy with her. I am jealous of her, receiving and obtaining Thunder's attention almost every hour or every day. We barely speak anymore. Ever since we returned from the H'san Natall world, Thunder continuously spends his time reconnecting with Argent because they knew each other before becoming Titans. When I try to speak with him, Thunder is whisked away by Argent."

"It sounds as if she is a constant thorn in your side," Wrath mused.

Lightning snorted, nose wrinkling in disgust. "You do not know the half of it. She refers to me as 'lightning rod' or my girlfriend's pet name for me 'Zap' as a means of mocking. Only Kole is allowed to call Lightning 'Zap' and live."

Wrath smirked. "And you love Kole?"

"Um…" A fervent, crimson streak crossed Lightning's face. "…yes?"

"You are very shy about your feelings." A cocky sneer spread across Wrath's face, nudging Lightning playfully.

"Oh, be quiet," Lightning grumbled, resting his head upon his knees. "The last thing Lightning needs is more teasing."

"All right, I am sorry." Wrath patted his head, shaking Lightning's head with a chuckle.

Lightning puffed out a cheek. "Stop that!"

"Hm…no."

With that simple word, Wrath snatched Lightning's shoulders and brought his knuckles to his head. Lightning had heard of this: a noogie. Flailing his arms as Wrath's knuckles twisted and turned on Lightning's scalp, he shouted frantically as Wrath laughed. The burning sensation on his head made Lightning threaten to kill Wrath, making his grin even wider. However, Lightning wrapped his leg around Wrath's neck, bringing forth a stunned gulp as Lightning twisted out of his grasp and slithered onto his shoulders.

"Payback," Lightning sneered, taking off his helmet.

"Um, uncle?" Wrath weakly offered, smiling quirkily.

"Hm…no."

Lightning threw off his helmet and used all of his knuckles to torment Wrath's head. Crying out as fiery agony spread across his skull, Wrath swatted at Lightning only to have Lightning deflect his blows or the chains on his wrist would restrain. However, he threw himself backwards, heaving Lightning off, and the duo glared at each other. Lightning rounded himself back in front of him, scowling darkly before a muffled snicker emerged from Lightning's s lips.

Before either knew it, they were hysterically laughing. Their voices were high-pitched, crassly amused at their play fight. Lightning felt bliss warming throughout him, and it was as if all of his problems melted into the black surrounding them. Argent, Deathstroke, and Miraset faded into the farthest reaches of his mind, even though he was still concerned with his friends, Kole, and Thunder. A taut smile spread across his face, grasping Wrath's helmet and offered it to him.

"Thank you," he replied, fitting it snugly onto his head. "Lightning, you love your brother, yes?"

He nodded happily.

"And you would do anything for him?"

Another simple nod.

Wrath's tone took a darker hiss for the next question, but Lightning did not realize it. "Even die for him?"

"Yes."

The bold answer brought Wrath's head slashing over to him in a fit of shock. He had forgotten that Lightning died to save Thunder, and a rush of enmity spread through him. Thunder was using him. The blue elemental was putting up a folly, and Lightning was so engorged in his adoration for Thunder that he was blinded by the truth. Clearing his throat, Wrath mused that he was a good brother.

"My brother also died for me once. I suppose I was returning the favor," Lightning admitted, not catching onto Wrath's grimacing expression and stared forward towards the tunnel. "Though…he has become distant."

"Because of Argent?" Wrath perked up, finding an opening in Thunder's defense.

"I am almost positive it is because of her. He left today for therapy or some sort. We have been through much stress lately, and it has tolled heavily on Thunder. He looked ready to kill me."

"Kill you?" Wrath cried in outraged shock. When Lightning's eyes grew wide in his skull, he settled down and apologized.

"I referred to him as mad, and he reacted with the fury of a raging beast," Lightning recalled, crossing his arms and looked down. "I was actually afraid of him."

"Is there something wrong with him?" Oh, Wrath knew what was wrong with him, all right.

"Stress presumably. I am worried that he will lose his mind."

_He will, _Wrath thought viciously before patting his shoulder with his free hand. "You are a caring brother, Lightning. A very caring individual to all."

Lightning laughed, smiling brightly. "Who, Lightning? Of course! For Lightning is one of the grandest Titans to have ever existed! Oh!" He stood up eagerly, snatching Wrath's hand and pulled him to his feet. "Come with me through the tunnel! We may talk out in the light instead of this dark wasteland. I will assist in bringing you out of these foul chains."

"No!"

Befuddled by Wrath's shout, Lightning released his hands, shock covering his face. "Wh-what? Why?"

Wrath stared at the tunnel, head hanging and hunching slightly. "It is not yet time, Lightning. I will be there for you in one of you most dire hours." He placed his hand on Lightning's cheek, smiling earnestly. "I will be there where he will fall."

"What…do you mean?" Lightning whispered.

"The tunnel awaits you, Lightning." Wrath stepped back slightly, body beginning to fade into the shadows. "I will see you soon, dear Lightning. If you will, tell Kole that I said hello."

"Wait!"

Wrath stopped, head cocking slightly with his body half in blackness.

"I-I do not wish to sound rude, but, Wrath, we spent much of our time speaking of brothers. Do you have a brother?"

Wrath remained silent, lips pursed in hated sadness. His head tilted towards the ground in shame, wiping his eye. "No. I have no family."

"Then come with Lightning. The Titans are a family, and I am certain they would be most joyous to welcome you."

"But would your brother accept me?"

Lightning hesitated, mouth open in ponder. Would Thunder trust a man that looked exactly like him?

"I…perhaps…I am not sure," he admitted.

Wrath brought his hand out, smiling kindly and lifted Lightning's chin towards him. "You are such a giving person, regardless of your past transgressions. If Thunder does not treat you well, I will know. Wrath always knows what Thunder does. He has done some horrid things in the past, but I am sure you will see the truth soon enough, my dear Lightning."

Lightning blinked uncertainly, finding Wrath to be one with the darkness all of a sudden. Dithering was vivid all over his body, shuddering at his almost unreal experience and touched his head and cheek. He felt warmer than before, and the bruising on his head was evident of their meeting. A drawl grin lazily drooped onto his sallow face, turning and walked towards the white without a look back.

"See you soon, then," Lightning called as he vanished into the tunnel.

…

"Ah, you're awake?"

Thunder's eyes fluttered open, finding Damalis facing him with a kind grin. It disturbed him verily, so used to her callous, cruel smirk etched on her sharp face. Sitting up, he rubbed his head and remained silent. No voice. No talking in his mind. Beautiful, wondrous silence. Yawning lightly, he covered his mouth as he did so and greeted Damalis afterwards.

"Had a nice nap, did you?" she asked playfully and retrieved his helmet.

Situating it over his head, Thunder replied, "Yes, and thank you for everything, doctor. I now know this is all a chaotic joke my brother is playing on me."

"A joke? Well, Thunder, it could very well be revenge for 'neglecting' him as you and this voice, I believe, said," Damalis countered.

Thunder hesitated, standing up with a bit of a wobble. The drug's aftereffects made him feel a sensation of weariness and discomfort in his wrist where she injected him with that defiling poison. His eyes caught the syringe in a nearby trashcan, shuddering lightly before asking if Argent had awakened yet.

"Oh, yes! Sorry for not saying it sooner," Damalis stated, taking Thunder by the arm and pulled him out of the room. "She's in the lobby."

An instant, tiny smile came to Thunder's face, pleased that Argent was all right. Quickly following Damalis out, Thunder peered out of the room only to find an insane, crimson grin. He gasped sharply, and Damalis gave an irked groan of disapproval.

"Joker, now, how did you escape your straitjacket?" she wondered.

The Joker smiled endlessly, creases on his brow and lips that made Thunder tremble in fright. He donned his casual, purple suit with his emerald hair glinting in the fluorescent lights. Leaning against the wall with his arms folded, he suddenly reached out to the flower on his chest and extended the white daisy to Thunder.

"Here, kid, have a smell," Joker offered, voice crafty and sly, if cracked.

Not wanting to be rude, Thunder bent forward only to have a stream of water spray into his eyes. Gasping, he quickly wiped them as Joker laughed like a hyena. Prepared to shout, he was dumbfounded to find Joker gone. Turning to Damalis, his answer was a shrug, having watched Thunder remove the water from his face.

"Well, he escaped again. Batman's going to have a fit," she lamented, shaking her head. "Oh, well, not my problem."

Thunder was prepared to respond when his hand subconsciously slipped towards his cloth belt. A simple card was left in his blue belt with a long J imprinted onto it. Opening the card, he read the contents inside.

_Treatment's not gonna work on voices, kid. Ya gotta learn to listen with your mind and laugh at what they say. Who knows? Maybe you're the one driving the voice crazy! HAHAHAHA! Lots of laughs, Mr. J._

_P.S: You're girlfriend is smokin'!_

Thunder repeated the last line in a fit of wonder and turned to Damalis for translation.

"He means he think she's drop-dead hot."

"But she is not on fire," Thunder innocently replied as they exited the hallway, and he pocketed the note.

"Kid, you need to get out more."

"Blue boy!"

Thunder's face instantly brightened at the loving, accented voice of his dear. Argent had been sitting in the main lounge, waiting for him to awaken from Damalis' treatment. She acted as if nothing happened, running over and hugging him tightly. Thunder embraced her back, laughing lightly before realizing something.

"Ah! Your shopping bags! I left them back in-"

"Don't worry, I made security bring them out," Damalis interjected, pointing over to Argent's seat where around a dozen bags sat.

"Well, thanks for the help, doctor," Argent stated as Thunder bowed his head politely.

"Ah, you don't have to thank me." Damalis waved her hand, smirking a pink sneer. "Helping you heroic, teenaged brats is what I live for."

"So, we no longer have voices in our heads because we have discovered the causes of them," Thunder stated, hoping to have everything correct.

Argent paused and looked at Thunder in confusion. "But, blue boy, I never had a voice in my head."


	11. Replacement

Teen Titans © DC Comics

Brothers

Thunder's eyes widened in surprise, voice failing in trying to reason with his brain on what Argent just said. Just what did Damalis do to her? Pick out the part of her brain that contained the voice and place it in a glass jar?

"Oh, I forgot," Dr. Damalis interjected, making Thunder's scrambled thoughts flee.

"Forgot what?" Argent inquired.

"Thunder, when Joker sprayed you with that…water, there could have been toxic chemicals within." She snatched his helmet, dragging him backwards towards the hall before entering another room with him.

"Doctor, what is the meaning of this?" Thunder demanded heatedly before noting the type of room they were in. "Um…"

Damalis hummed in wonder, finding Thunder's eyes trailing down towards the many surgical devices and bloodied tables nearby. "Oh, this is where people get part of their brain removed."

_I was right! _Thunder thought in horror. "You cut off part of Argent's brain? Is that why she cannot remember the voice in her head?"

"Huh? No, no! This is for absolutely insane villains," Damalis reassured.

"Then why did you do?" Thunder's voice lowered, suspicion rising as he edged towards the door.

"It was a different state of hypnotic therapy. I make the…" She waved her hand, trying to come up with a proper word. "…unfortunate patient go into a dream state such as you were in. Then, I speak with them like I did with you. We get to talking, communicating about recent events in her life such as when she told me about her friend…Wildfire, I believe, was taken hostage and turned into a soldier for a queen?"

"Yes," Thunder remorsefully murmured, eyes lowering shamefully.

"So, we go deeper and deeper into our chat, until I whisper…" Damalis leaned forward, face nearly pressing into Thunder's. Thunder inched further towards the door, thoroughly disturbed by her behavior. "…'A voice was never in your head. The trigger word is-'" Cutting herself off as she heard a muffled moan coming from the closet, she snatched Thunder's arm and stated, "Well, you get the gist of it. My drugs and hypnosis made her forget she ever had a voice, Thunder."

Opening the door, she gently pushed Thunder out and smiled. "All cured, blue boy."

Thunder grimaced internally, not exactly understanding the method. Emitting a relieved sigh, he thanked Damalis once more and walked away. Still, there was a heavy distrust in his heart. How could Lightning do something so foolish? To make him believe he was going insane with a voice in his head? Thunder knew that he had not been spending as much time with Lightning as they used to, but they had other obligations, other concerns, and more importantly, friends and loves. Thunder wanted to ensure that everyone was happy, not just his brother, making him feel that Lightning was acting no better than a spoiled, selfish brat.

"Ready to move, blue boy?" Argent inquired, using her plasma hands to pick up the plentiful shopping bags.

Thunder chuckled as Argent dumped at least of them in his arms. "But of course. Are we venturing back to New Zealand?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah! The others might be worried if we take too long." She smirked, ruby lips curving in a fashion that screamed of flirtatious. "They might be thinking naughty thoughts about us."

Thunder blushed, fumbling for words as Argent laughed and flew out with her share of her bags. Sometimes, she could be such a flirt that it startled him. He was not that much of romantic person, but he knew how to treat a woman with respect and kindness. Summoning his cloud, he shouted at her to wait and dashed out after her.

"Come on, blue boy! I know you're faster than that!" Argent sneered, dashing out in front of her. "I'll race you back home!"

"Ha! To defeat Thunder in a race will not be so easy!" he jeered, dashing after her.

She smirked to herself. With Thunder's devoted trust in her, things would be a breeze.

…

"Almost blew my cover, you did." Damalis opened the closet door, snickering at her frightened prey. "I forgot Hot Spot and Risk put you in here. Silly me."

There, bound and gagged with a multiple amount of xenothium, gold, and steel chains, was Argent. She struggled, legs slapped together in a cross-legged sitting position with her hands attached to her feet because of the chains. Her mouth was covered by a leather strap that wrapped all around her head. Her furious, crimson glare almost made the doctor wince as she transformed herself back into Queen Miraset.

"I have to thank you for coming to me," Miraset sneered. "Your trust allowed me to take what I wanted from you and plant a seed in your dear boyfriend."

Argent's eyes widened in horror, eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

"I decided to allow him some…final moments as Thunder before he comes out. Your replacement is doing just fine. Thunder won't know the difference."

Argent stifled a string of curses at the queen, making Miraset mockingly place her hand to her ear to attempt to figure out what she was saying.

"What was that? You'll have to speak up, hon!" Miraset sneered before gripping a fistful of Argent's ebony locks. "Of course, you kept some of your closet secrets locked up since my dear girl could not fully understand you. Thankfully, Thunder's inner self learned everything, and when he comes the H'san Natall will win over this dirtball, rodent infestation of a planet."

The New Zealander rocked on her heels, frowning underneath her gag. Suddenly, an idea struck her when Miraset released the tight grip on her raven hair. She quickly heaved herself forward and pushed off on the balls of her feet and somersaulted right into Miraset's legs. The queen yelped, falling over as Argent quickly managed to rip one of her hands out of the chains, but grunted in pain the metal pierced her skin, leaving a long line of blood that began to bubble out.

Unfortunately, for her, a pale hand snatched her wrist. Her body trembled at the sight of her new captor: Jinx. She froze, staring at her twisted friend who coolly gazed down at her. Instant regret poured into her heart, knowing that Jinx could have been saved at that moment if she was not fooled by Miraset's clever disguise.

"Thank you, lieutenant. It's nice to have soldiers that actually listen to instructions," Miraset cooed, pinching Jinx' cheek lightly. She rounded over a table, snatching a gold rod with a bright red jewel on top in a circular casing. "This is the Jewel of Charta. Maybe you have heard of it? If not, this precious gemstone can boost power by a hundredfold. It's what I use to keep my minions in tow. Of course, they have to be wearing their collars for any effect to be taken place." She gestured to the metal collar around Jinx' neck. "Even if they somehow break free of the collars, I'll still be stronger than any of you.

Argent shoved her tongue into the Velcro, managing to lower it to her chin. "The Titans are going to stop you, you crazy witch with b! Don't think that because you have some freaky copy of me that the Titans are going to lose."

"Oh, but she has your memories, your personality completely embedded into her brain," Miraset countered, cupping her chin.

"When I was first on the H'san Natall world to save Prysm, you were nice to me. You greeted me warmly, told me I was special. What happened to you? You were never cruel before. You loved Prysm and the king with all your heart. Wait, did King Ch'ah put you up to this? Is this some sort of revenge for foiling his plans a few months ago?"

Miraset remained silent.

"You're human, Miraset. You're a not H'san Natall. Why do you think you need to prove your loyalty to them when they're bloodthirsty monsters? Is it because of King Ch'ah?"

She glanced over to Argent.

"Answer me!"

Miraset backed away as Jinx kept her grip on Argent's wrist tight. Her hazel-green eyes lowered before slowly closing. Her grip on the rod tightened before slapped Argent harshly across the face with it. Argent uttered a few pained groans, eyes tightening as the agony exploded on her jaw. A definite bruise was going to form, and she always hated getting pretty face battered.

"It's because you murderous Titans killed my husband. Destroyed my life and ruined everything for me. I deserve revenge! My Ch'ah would have wanted that. He'd want your lives ruined!"

"King Ch'ah was a madman! A dictator bent on gaining worlds, depriving people of their natural rights! He was using us hybrids as weapons of destruction!"

"Does that matter?" At Argent's small gasp, Miraset narrowed her eyes and let her smirk rip farther across her face, appearing like a demented clown. "The Ch'ah I knew was a loving, caring person to me. He loved me with his heart, and he loved Prysm, too."

"He treated Audrey like nothing! Where is she anyway? Did you hurt her like you did my friends?"

"Of course not! I would never hurt my precious daughter, but I had to lock her away on my ship. She was being a twit."

"You locked her up? It's just like how we met her! You forced her into a reality world on a computer! You kept her from society! Now, you're doing it all over again?"

"I don't have to answer to you. Jinx!"

Jinx straightened, head tilting upwards.

"When we arrive back to the ship, throw in the same cell as Prysm, but make sure Prysm is still under that sleeping powder."

Nodding, Jinx replied, "Yes, my queen."

"Jinx, snap out of it! I'm your friend, remember? I shoved into the pool two weeks ago, you hexed my bikini top off to flash everyone, and Thunder had that big nosebleed that hospitalized him?" Argent blurted, being the first memory that popped into her head.

Of course, it was not one of Argent's most charming moments, having Thunder nearly die of bloodloss. Moreover, what went even worse was when Jinx snatched her ankle and dragged her into the water with the rest of Titans South watching in awe and proceeded to start a fight with her. That day made the top five in Argent's list of "Worst Days of My Life."

Jinx stared at Argent in confusion, pink, cat-like orbs intently searching Argent for some sort of clue as to what she was talking about. Shaking her head lightly, she felt a minor headache swarm over her senses until Miraset snatched her arm tightly, nails digging sharply into her armor. Jinx winced, biting down hard on her teeth that they might have snapped in half if the fury in Miraset's eyes did not compel her to open her mouth to try to speak.

"Do as you're told, lieutenant," she growled, poison dripping off her tongue, lashing out at Jinx as she shivered frightfully.

"I-I'm sorry, my queen," she stammered, stumbling for words.

"Miraset, stop this craziness. You aren't gonna win," Argent hissed, writhing in her bonds.

"You know, if Thunder saw you in this, I'd think he'd have an even worse nosebleed," Jinx rasped, kicking her in the back.

A scarlet flush stained her cheeks, matching her twin bangs at the thought. "You're all sick! I'm gonna kill you so much!"

"Hold her tight, Jinx. I'm teleporting us back to the ship," Miraset commanded.

She raised the staff high in front of her, a crimson glow illuminating off the Jewel of Charta. Argent turned her head away from the magnificent, overbearing flashes of light that blinded her completely. When she reopened her eyes, a flash of ruby overtook her.

Then, silence.

…

Lightning groaned, stirring as his eyes weakly opened. He rolled to his side, gasping at the sight of Cyborg, still unconscious with wires in his chest. Sitting up weakly, he recalled Wrath and felt his forehead. Deeming himself safe to move, Lightning stretched and stood, smiling at the fond memory of Wrath. Even with his cryptic words, it was still nice to have an actual conversation with someone who seemed to understand his plight. Wrath took his side, bringing a wide smile to his face, even though it might have all been a delightful dream.

"Hey, sunshine, nice to see ya!" Beast Boy greeted, waving enthusiastically to the elemental.

"Green one," Lightning mused, blinking at the sight of the changeling.

"You've been out for about an hour. You really had us worried when you just fainted like that." Beast Boy leaned closer, humming in thought. "You okay? Ya almost look…happy."

Lightning's face wrinkled at the response. "Of course Lightning is happy. He just had the most wondrous experience with a newfound friend."

Beast Boy quirked an eyebrow, looking around the room for Lightning's "friend." "You mean…an imaginary friend?"

"What? No! A friend that I have made in a sort of mock…dream-like reality. The poor soul was wrapped in chains, prevented from moving when freedom was only a few yards away," Lightning informed.

Chuckling a bit, Beast Boy rounded over to Cyborg and sat down on a stool. "Dude, I think you hit your head when you blacked out."

Snorting at the crudeness, Lightning demanded, "Well, now what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna wait to see if Cyborg wakes up." Beast Boy turned back to his closest friend, sighing morbidly. "Who knows? Maybe he'll get up soon, and we can play the Mega Monkeys 6 demo I bought from the Cambodian black market."

Lightning gazed at the backside of Beast Boy's head, reflecting over his words. Besides being frightened at the black market comment, Lightning wondered what it was like to have a best friend. Wildfire was, in all honesty, his closest friend. In the three months that the prince had stayed, he and Lightning became inseparable. Of course, there were times when Lightning longed to be with his brother, but Wildfire was there for him when others were not. Thunder spent most of his day with the silver wretch, regarding Lightning for a few hours at the most. Yet, Lightning, Kole, and Wildfire always found something fun to do. Be it making fireworks with their powers or go to an arcade and play the videogames that the boys loved, he always had a good time with them. Lightning smiled at the memories, quietly leaving the room to give Beast Boy his space.

"Oh, Lightning!"

The yellow elemental in question popped his head back in the room.

Beast Boy glanced over to him. "Robin told me to tell you that Starfire, Raven, your mom, and Robin went to South Vietnam to see your dad's spaceship."

"What?" Lightning blurted, faltering in shock.

He shrugged. "Your mom was being kinda weird. No offense, but it sounded like she knew something."

"Well…my mother never actually told us about her time with Walter before we were born," Lightning admitted, crossing his arms. "Is Kole still here?"

A sly smirk split across the green boy's face. "She's waiting in your room for ya. Go get her, dude, but watch out. She's got a friend along."

Snorting in disgust at Beast Boy's somewhat lewd remarks, Lightning hurried towards his room that he shared with Thunder. Pressing a button on the side, the door slid open, and he smiled endearingly to Kole who was sitting on his bed with the scrapbook Thunder was creating. As Kole smiled and greeted him, Lightning suddenly noticed who was sitting next to her.

Gnarrk.

_Oh, no, _he thought in fear as the former Neanderthal glared at him.

"Hey, Lightning. Yer still as skinny as a twig," Gnarrk remarked.

"Hello to you, too," Lightning retorted, sitting down on Kole's left. "I cannot believe you called him over."

"I just gave him an update on what happened. He was just worried," Kole defended as Gnarrk smirked at him.

"True, true, but that does mean he has to glare at the Lightning the second he enters the room."

All the while, Gnarrk was still glowering at Lightning. While he did not have a personal grudge against him, Gnarrk was concerned with his best friend's welfare. He loved Kole like a little sister as she was the first person to treat him as a human rather than a freak, a simpleton, a defect of nature. Gnarrk was fiercely protective of Kole, driving off Lightning the first time they formerly met because he was confused, believing that the playful shove Lightning gave to Kole was an attack and punched him square in the jaw. Gnarrk's relationship with Lightning was similar to Cara's relationship with Kole as they said the same sentence to both: "If you hurt Kole/Lightning, I will personally make your life a nightmare."

"I never got the chance to fully see this," Lightning stated, peering down to the scrapbook. He pointed eagerly to one of them, both shyly holding hands and looking away with blushes. "I remember this! This is when I took you to carnival!"

"Our first date. How could I forget?" Kole beamed, cobalt eyes sparkling at the memory of beating Lightning in bumper cats, beating Lightning in a ring toss game, and beating Lightning at a shooting range. "I really beat you a lot, didn't I?"

"Those were flukes. Lightning was not using his full capabilities," he boasted, pouting slightly.

"Oh, right, because you throwing the ring a foot in front of the bottle, crashing your car into the side of the track, and missing your shooting target was your way of going easy on me, huh?"

Lightning scowled. "I hate it when you are right."

Kole laughed lightly as Gnarrk rolled his eyes. "How'd Thunder get these?"

"Prob'ly from your communicators. Arg showed him how to extract photos, put 'em on the computer, and print 'em," Gnarrk explained.

"Have they come back from this doctor yet?" Lightning questioned, startled by the sudden recollection. He bit his lower lip at the memory of Thunder screaming at him, looking ready to throttle him as if he were a deranged killer until Wrath popped into his head. He was tempted to tell Kole and Gnarrk about Wrath, but he feared they would treat him as Beast Boy did.

"Not yet. No word on 'em either," Gnarrk replied.

"They'll come back soon, Zap," Kole soothed, patting his back.

…

"You want Thunder to what?" the blue elemental questioned in shock as they landed on the roof.

"To march in there, and tell your brother to stop fooling around. We've got a serious concern on our hands, and he's busy messing with you. What kinda of person has the gall to do that?" Argent shook her head, arms crossed tightly over her chest. "That's just sick of him."

Thunder frowned in contemplation. In his brother's defense, he had not been paying that much attention to him as he usually wound, but to mock him consistently in his thoughts? Make him be deemed a lunatic in front of Starfire in the sewers or Kole when Lightning shrieked that he was mad? Lightning forced Thunder to the near brink of insanity with those cruel, malicious, uncaring thoughts. How could he? Why would he jeopardize their loving relationship with that self-serving ploy?

Argent touched his arm, smiling lightly. "How's about this? I'll go talk to him first, loosen him up for ya."

"That would be nice. Thank you, dear," Thunder replied, returning the grin.

"Great!" She dumped the rest of her bags into his arms, making him squeak in surprise. "Mind placing these in my room?"

Thunder sighed. "Because you only have Thunder do this every other time you force him on a shopping spree with you."

She giggled, kissing his cheek and fluttered down the shaft that led inside. So perfect! Everything was going great! She had Thunder eating out of the palm of her hands. Was he really this stupid? Act like the girl of his dreams, and she could get away with this for years and not be discovered. Argent listened to her surroundings, not wanting to be discovered by anyone. She found the green kid, Beast Boy, in the infirmary, waiting for the robot, Cyborg, to wake up. It would have been tragic if Cyborg just died, but that would mean amusement for her. She heard voices coming from up ahead from a door on the right and smirked.

_Showtime, _she thought wickedly.

"Toni?"

She cursed mentally, turning to find Alfonsa stumbling towards her in a white pair of slacks and a brown top with a rabbit fur scarf loosely wrapped around her neck. Her high heels clacked against the metal floor, making Argent cringe as Alfonsa wiped a tear from her eye.

"Oh, my baby, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I know you've changed for the better," Alfonsa blubbered, dabbing her eyes with her scarf. "I didn't mean to get so upset. I just didn't want you reverting back into…well, what you were before. You're a strong, intelligent, and beautiful girl. I just want you to know how much I love you, my Toni-Woni."

"Ugh, get a grip, will you?" she snarled, clenching her fist and raised it dangerously to Alfonsa's face.

"B-but...Antonia-"

"I told you to shut up, you hag." Argent snatched her shoulders, hauling her backwards and smirked as Alfonsa slammed into the wall. "You have no idea who you're talking down to."

The door to Lightning's room opened, making him grin as Lightning, Kole, and Gnarrk emerged. Beast Boy removed himself from the infirmary, dumbfounded to see Alfonsa on the floor in a fit of shivers and helped her stand. Lightning demanded to know what she was doing and merely smirked.

"Well, it seems I have more party guests to deal with. Better for me that I can eliminate three potential threats in one sitting."


	12. Hate

Teen Titans © DC Comics

Brothers

Alfonsa shook, eyes wet with unshed tears with her mascara burning her eyes. Her eyeliner slowly dribbled down her face as Argent suddenly shot out, bashing her fist across Lightning's jaw, sending his head cracking against the wall. Being helped by Beast Boy, she managed to hobble into the infirmary, and he lied her down onto a bed.

"Are you okay, Ms. Lerado?" he asked softly as Alfonsa rubbed a manicured finger through her luxurious, ebony hair.

"Y-yeah," she replied. Facing Beast Boy as he was about to go out, she called, "Um, Beast…Boy?"

"That's my name," he stated cheekily, grinning a mirthful smile.

"Your friend…I'll watch over him."

Beast Boy glanced over to Cyborg, checking on his heart monitor to find it going steady. Nodding, he thanked her and ran back out to the battle. Alfonsa sighed quietly, head throbbing. In no way was she like her daughter, empowered with her alien genes and plasma-wielding prowess. If she ever got into a fight, she could use the martial arts Cara trained her in, but she was still a coward. Yes, she could admit it. Alfonsa was a coward.

She let her daughter go to her ex-husband, Anthony Monetti, now incarcerated for selling illegal weapons, because she let her modeling career go to her head. She did not care about her daughter, but when her career started tanking because she was getting older with the wrinkles around her eyes becoming more prominent, the hole in her heart cracked. When Anthony abandoned Argent because of her silver skin, Alfonsa welcomed her with open arms. Of course, Argent was wary of her mother's intentions, having been tossed aside like a rag doll, but the tears her mother shed when seeing her again proved her loneliness and love. In the two years they spent together, Alfonsa gave Argent enough love to fill the last twelve years Argent spent without her.

Listening to the explosions of the battle, Alfonsa quietly placed her hands over her eyes and wept. Something was wrong with Argent. Something devastating, and there was nothing she could do about it. She was no Titan, no hero. She was a weak, brittle, ex-model with a daughter that now hated her. For a daughter to hate their mother was the worst feeling in the world, a knife plunging into her frail heart. It was like a poisonous venom sucking away her youth and happiness. Alfonsa sobbed and sobbed, giving up hope.

Lightning grunted as he recovered from his head wound, watching Gnarrk being knocked away by a plasma fist. Beast Boy lunged at her in his tiger form, slamming a paw across the back of her head and knocked her to the floor. Turning into a velociraptor, he quickly unleashed a feral roar and hovered over her, almost enticing her to attack.

Argent smirked. "What, ya think you've got me, Brat Boy?"

To Beast Boy's surprise, her boot slammed his neck, turning him back into human form as his body crashed into the ceiling. Before she could strike with a fist, he swapped into a hummingbird and easily dodged her attacks. Blindsided by Beast Boy, Argent barely noticed Kole throwing a crystal spear at her head. Catching the weapon effortlessly, she slammed it across the bird's body, impaling him into the ground and whirled the spear back at Kole. Quickly crystallizing herself, Kole exhaled a relieving breath when the spear bounced off harmlessly. Turning back, Kole slid under Argent's legs to avoid the plasma whip, but it ensnared her neck, and Argent slammed the bubblegum-haired heroine onto Beast Boy who was recovering from the earlier assault.

"Ya dumb broad," Gnarrk growled, stumbling back up with Lightning at his left.

"Why are you doing this, silver wretch? Have you joined the enemy?" Lightning demanded, hands charging. Suddenly, he gasped as a thought struck him. "What have you done to Thunder?"

"The blue buffoon-" The quadrant gasped in surprise at the name. "-is so in love with Argent that it's sickening."

"Wait…you said 'Argent,'" Beast Boy slowly stated, helping Kole stand.

"Who are you?" Kole shouted.

"Thunder's putting away Argent's clothes with the door shut. Her room has soundproof walls, meaning he isn't hearing a thing about this fight," 'Argent' explained. Her crimson eyes narrowed gleefully towards Lightning, crossing her arms in the process. "As for you, lightning rod, your brother is rather upset with you."

"For what reason? Lightning has not done a thing to him," he inquired, dumbfounded wonder written on his sallow face.

"Does that really matter right now?" Gnarrk bellowed, cracking her knuckles. "We've got some imposta of Argent standin' in front'a us, and ya wanna go and talk 'bout yer brother? We can worry 'bout why Thunder hates ya inna minute. Let's just take this broad down." Gnarrk frowned lightly. "'Sides, I got a date with Lilith t'night."

As Gnarrk rammed her fist at the silver girl's head, Lightning stood in shock. Thunder? Hating him? What a laugh riot! Their brotherly bond was stronger than anything in the galaxy. Thunder could never hate him! It was such a foolish thought that Lightning smirked. Whoever this girl was had her facts utterly wrong. Thunder loved him no matter what.

"Jus' who are ya?" Gnarrk demanded, encircling her with Beast Boy, Kole, and Lightning.

"My name's Envy. Thanks to Major General Argent's subconscious, I came to be when King Ch'ah's control over her slipped. She thought she could lock away her other self forever." Envy gave a short chortle, voice rippling with amusement. "How dumb."

"Listen, Envy, it's four against one. You can't win," Beast Boy proclaimed, stepping up as leader.

"Surrender? To a green imp and four rejects?" Another short chuckle emitted from her mouth. "What hopeless idiots you all are."

Envy shot forward, impaling Lightning to the wall, but Lightning quickly electrolyzed himself. Uttering a sharp shriek, Envy released him, only to be blasted by another piercing blast of electricity. Groaning in pain, she quickly flew out of the way of the crystal spikes that appeared below her, shooting up from the ground as Kole heaved her hands up. Envy shot down the hall with Beast Boy hot on her heels as a cheetah. He leaped, snatching her in his mighty paws and pinned her to the floor.

"Who're the idiots now?" Gnarrk sneered, keeping a tight grip on her head to prevent her from moving.

"I'll call Robin, tell him what's up," Kole urgently suggested, taking out her communicator.

Before Kole knew it, her communicator was slapped out of her hand by another plasma whip and smashed into the wall, breaking immediately. Not being fooled like last time, Kole quickly maneuvered out of the way as Lightning shot a beam of his namesake, countering it until it disintegrated. She smiled, thanking Lightning, who coughed into his fist and smiled bashfully.

"You know…even if you defeated me once…" Envy smirked, ebony lips curling upwards deviously. "…Thunder will never believe you."

"Lightning will tell Thunder the truth!" the yellow elemental shouted, activating his mind-link with Thunder. _Brother, I must tell you something!  
_

_Oh, you have something to tell me. What, that I am 'neglecting' you?_

Shocked at the harsh tone Thunder took, Lightning asked, _What is the matter, my brother?_

_What is the matter with you, my brother? _Thunder hotly shot back.

As Kole took Lightning's communicator, Lightning felt his mouth slip open in horror. _Gan, what are you speaking of? I would never degrade you-_

_Liar._

_Brother, you must listen to me! The silver wretch is not who she seems!_

_What did you call her?_

_Oh, Hsuan, brother! Listen to me!  
_

_No! I am through listening to you and all of the horribleness that spews from your poisoned mouth! In fact, I am tired of speaking to you. When you have learned to respect your older brother, I will consider continuing this conversation._

_Thunder, wait! Please, answer me!  
_

No response was given on Thunder's part.

Distraught struck through Lightning, pain echoing on his face. How could Thunder yell at him, think of him as disrespectful? Glaring death at Envy, he clenched his fists and stormed over to her. Kneeling down next to Gnarrk as Kole informed Robin of the situation, Lightning ordered her to speak.

"About what?" she cooed malevolently.

"Whatever sort of a terrible joke you put into my brother's head," Lightning furiously barked, charging up his hand and aimed it at her face.

She smirked again, having no fear that Lightning would attack with Beast Boy on top of her. "Nothing. His therapy lesson went quite well."

_Lightning?_

_Brother?_ Lightning backed off from Envy, looking away.

_W-well, no, it is Wrath._

_Wrath! Ah, so I was not dreaming! _A mirthful grin crossed Lightning's face. _Whatever is the matter, my friend?_

_Is Thunder hurting you again?_

_No, well, it is not his fault. This Envy witch has poisoned his mind._

_So, she has come out…_

_You know her?_

_Yes, I do, unfortunately. You could call her the 'Inner Argent,' the source of all her negative feelings and terrible memories. She is working for your enemy. I am sorry, but that is all I can give you for the moment._

_That is all I need to know. Thank you, Wrath, but how do you know?_

_Let me just say that Envy and I are more alike than you believe._

_Impossible. You are far kinder than her, a better person than she will ever be._

_H-honestly? You believe that?_

Noting that Wrath's voice quieted considerably, almost in disbelief, Lightning nodded, knowing that Wrath could not see it. _Indeed._

_Thank you, Lightning. Also…watch out. Your brother, he-!_

"What is going on here?"

Lightning quickly turned, face falling immediately at the sight of Thunder. His mouth had slacked, staring at the girl he thought was Argent in a fit of shock. Quickly standing, Lightning approached his twin hurriedly and grasped his arm. To his surprise, Thunder nudged him away, a fit of anger on his face. Trying again, Lightning attempted to tell Thunder the truth, but his older brother snatched his armor and threw him to the side. Hitting the wall with a dull thud, Lightning remained standing, but in a fit of surprise. Thunder threw him?

"Blue boy," Envy crooned weakly, "h-help…"

"Thunder, you don't understand! It's not Argent!" Kole shouted, stepping in front of him.

"Kole, why are you saying that? Of course that is Toni," Thunder replied, trying to be gentle with her.

Shaking her head defiantly, she snapped, "It's not! She just brutally attacked Alfonsa and then us!"

"She's lying!" Envy shrieked, glaring ruby orbs at Kole.

"Yer the only liar here!" Gnarrk snarled, tightening his grasp on her head.

Hearing his supposed dear's sharp yelp, anger beseeched Thunder. Before Gnarrk could realize it, Thunder's fist had spiraled into his face, sending him toppling into the wall. His head cracked violently, echoing in the still hallway. Kole utter a short scream, covering her mouth with her cobalt eyes wide in horror. She darted over to her friend, tears pooling in her eyes as Gnarrk did not respond. Thankfully, his chest continued to move steadily, and Kole hugged her dear friend tightly, eyes squeezing shut.

Beast Boy stared up at Thunder, terrified. Quickly swapping for his human form, he allowed Thunder to help Envy up, disgusted as Envy hugged him tightly. Finding Lightning absolutely shaken, Beast Boy bypassed Thunder, too busy consoling 'Argent' to notice him, and took Lightning's shoulders.

"You okay?" he whispered.

Lightning's head shook, mouth gaping slightly.

"As for you…"

Both turned at the sound of Thunder's heated, leveled voice. His ebony eyes locked onto Lightning's paralyzed ones, trying to desperately to look away, but the rage Thunder's orbs held compelled him to keep staring. Without warning, Thunder snatched Beast Boy's head, knocking him off to the side and gripped Lightning's arm so tightly that it could have broke.

"A-ah! B-brother, y-you are hurting me," Lightning stammered, trembling as Thunder squeezed his arm tighter. Pain shot up through his right arm, crying out. "G-Gan, please, stop!"

"Not until Thunder gets an answer," he boomed, clenching his free fist and blocked Lightning's path.

Lightning quivered, uttering meek noises resembling petrified prey in front of a predator. The electrical Titan tried to get away, but the fear in his body kept his feet stuck as if in cement. He heard Envy giggle to herself, glaring over to her, but that in itself was a mistake.

Thunder snatched his hair, smacking his head against the wall. "Give Thunder an answer! Now!"

His roar reverberated throughout the tower. Lightning froze, panic streaking throughout his body as the pain in his right arm surged alarmingly. Thunder kept squeezing, refusing to lesson his grip as Lightning begged to be let go. His thoughts scrambled, mind frantically wondering what Envy did to his precious brother. Why did he hate him suddenly? What did he mean by 'neglect' before? Nothing made sense anymore!

Suddenly, that horrid time came up. Looking at Thunder now was like looking at General Thunder. His eyes, filled with fury and insanity that locked onto Lightning's frantic ones. His grip, poignant and unrelenting that kept Lightning in place like a statue. His expression was a mask unforgiving malice. It was just like battling Thunder back in Ch'ah's dungeon, nearly dying at Thunder's hand. His heart pounded in his chest, thumping against his armor as he shook.

"B-b-brother, wh-whatever I have done, I am sorry!" Lightning cried.

"Liar," Thunder snarled, raising his free fist.

_Hsuan above, he…he is going to hit me, _Lightning thought in awe. _Thunder is going to hit me…_

_Stop it! You monster! What is wrong with you? You never cared about him!_

Thunder jerked backwards, eyes wide in sudden shock as the voice ran rampant in his skull. Crying out, he released Lightning only to be punched by Beast Boy in bear form. Skidding backwards, he fell before leaping to his feet. His eyes searched Lightning for some sense of guilt, but he had faced away, holding his arm in pain. Thunder caught the bear's paws, smirking darkly.

Suddenly, Beast Boy changed back to normal. "Thunder, man, you gotta stop! Don't you realize what you're doing?"

"He has been tormenting me! Filling my head with dismal, hateful thoughts!" Thunder retorted, shooting a glare at Lightning.

Lightning did not reply, gazing in horror as his right arm. Where Thunder had snatched it, a massive bruise was left in place. The ugly, purple, and blue blotch nearly covered his upper arm. It stung, hurt to move as Lightning groaned weakly, legs threatening to collapse under the weight.

_Lightning, Lightning, are you all right?_

_Wrath, my brother hurt me. He attacked me, _Lightning thought deliriously, kneeling down to Kole and hugged his sobbing girlfriend. "How is he?"

"B-breathing, but just barely," she replied. Glaring at Lightning's communicator, she barked, "Where are the Titans? Why aren't they here yet? But I don't care about them just yet because…" Kole stared at Lightning's arm, and he feebly tried covering it with his hand. "…oh, gosh. How could he?"

_Lightning, let me help you._

_How can you help, Wrath? You are enticed with chains, trapped! I-I mean no offense, but how?_

In the darkness, Wrath smiled and stared at the white portal ahead. He was ready, completely and utterly ready. That was Thunder's last chance to prove himself as a worthy brother, but he blew it by threatening to kill Lightning. He hurt him. Always hurt him. Gritting his teeth, Wrath snatched the chains with his hands, and with a surprising feat of strength, ripped them clean off his body. Thunder finally lost his unknowing control. He took as many steps forward as he wanted, adjusting his white, domed helmet with a devious smirk.

_Do not worry, Lightning. I am free._

_Free?_

_I saved myself, but now…you need to look after the others. Thunder hurt them, too, did he not?_

_Gnarrk is unconscious, and…and Kole is crying. Gan hurt Kole._

_Her, too? I rather like that girl. _Hearing Lightning's annoyed growl, he chuckled._ As a friend. She is nice and sweet…much like you. Hold your ground for a few minutes longer, Lightning. I will help you._

_Please, come soon. My right arm feels like it is on fire. I cannot move it without feeling an immense pain!_

Wrath flinched, holding his right arm and stared at it. It was that bad? Well, Lightning was thinner and swifter with Thunder stronger and masculine, a concise difference between the twins. Biting his lips, he whispered, "A few minutes. Please, hold your ground for a few minutes, Lightning."

_Are you prepared?_

Wrath stared forward at the white portal as Queen Miraset's voice boomed throughout the black world. "More than I have ever been."

A mirthfully wicked chuckle ripped throughout Wrath's prison. _Wonderful! Don't worry about anything, dear._

"How can I not worry? Thunder was prepared to kill Lightning! I should worry!"

_Enough of your foolish talk. Cinderella!_

Wrath gasped, staring at the portal in shock, and a large, open smile ripped across his face. Freedom was in sight, and he would take it. Whether Thunder lived or not was not his problem,

On the outside, a pain ripped out through Thunder's head as the word _Cinderella_ ruptured in his mind. He screamed, holding his skull in a fit of agony. It was like being struck a thousand times by his twin's power. He felt Envy's hands wrap around him, frantically asking what was wrong as it was her role to play. Thunder could barely respond, panting heavily before glaring death at Lightning, face pinched up in maddening fury as Lightning flinched.

"B-brother, what is wrong?" Lightning cried, hurrying to his feet and ran to his brother.

"Lightning, get away from him! He's not the Thunder you know! Something's wrong with him!" Kole shrieked.

Her plea was too late. Before Lightning could react, Thunder's fist rammed into his jaw, sending him spiraling away. If Beast Boy had not caught him in gorilla form, Lightning would have most certainly crashed his skull into the wall like Gnarrk. Yet, the pain that exploded in his face was not comparable to the shock flooding through his mind and body. Thunder struck him, punched him, attacked him because he meant to. Tears welled up in his eyes, one thought invading his mind: _Why?_

Thunder uttered a sharp scream, clutching his head in pain that continued to rise. It was Lightning's fault! He did it! He caused his suffering! Even though that word, Cinderella, sounded oddly familiar, Thunder did not care. Why was Lightning doing this? Sending such pain to him? Because he hated him? Because he thought he did not care? Oh, Lightning was going to get it…

"I hate you," Thunder whispered, glowering at Lightning who nursed his bruised cheek.

"Wh-what?" Lightning whimpered, pale eyes wide.

"I hate you! I hate you, Tavis! You are nothing more than a selfish brat, a foolish child that cares only about himself! How Thunder could have dealt with you for seventeen years…he will never know! But he knows that you are no longer his brother! You always stood in my way, Lightning! Always made me feel sorry or siding with you when you were wrong! When you were using me! No more! _I hate you!_"

"Thunder, that's too cold!" Beast Boy shrieked, turning back to human form as Lightning stood there, sinking Thunder's words in. "How can you even say that? You don't hate him at all! You're just…" Beast Boy paused, trying to find the right words.

Suddenly, a white flash of light appeared behind Lightning. Lightning did not even turn around to face the brilliant flash. The second the light came, the pain in Thunder's head vanished. Sense returning, Thunder gasped at what he said, covering his mouth as Lightning stared at him in shock. Tears flooded down Lightning's cheek, staining Thunder's heart with instant regret, weakly calling out his apology.

Then, the light vanished, and there stood a young man with white armor like the kind Thunder wore when he was under Ch'ah's control. To everyone's surprise, he looked exactly like Thunder, gently wrapping his arms around Lightning with a kind, lighthearted grin on his face.

"I promised I would help you, Lightning, and I will. He will never hurt you again," Wrath murmured as Lightning stared at him. Staring at the massive bruise on his face, his smile swapped for a concerned, gaping frown. "Did he-?"

"He said he hated me, that he will always hate me now" Lightning murmured, still crying and shivered. "I do not know what I even did to have him hate me, Wrath! What have I done wrong?"

"You have done nothing wrong. The only one to blame here…" Wrath whirled around, glaring cold, cruel, black eyes onto Thunder's matching, terrified ones. "…is you."

…

Wrath appears in the real world…finally.

Anyway, please review.


	13. Break

Teen Titans © DC Comics

Brothers

For the first, genuine time of his life, Lightning feared his brother. He cradled his throbbing arm, quivering eyes never leaving Thunder's horrified ones. How Thunder could hurt him, he could not fathom a reason. It was raw, burning emotion, filled with tangible malice when Thunder shrieked at him, screamed that he hated him. What had he done to deserve such cruelty? Nothing he had done could have been that seriously dire to jeopardize their relationship. A few fights here and there, but those worked out in the end. Lightning frequently taunted Thunder, but it was for sport or regular peer pressure to experience life's greatest joys since Thunder was a typically redrawn, shy person. If he had pushed Thunder too far, it was not meant to be purposeful, just for fun. He truly loved Thunder, but seeing him now, his heart was breaking.

Lightning's face burned from where Thunder's fist connected. The hideous splotch of violet and black clashed horribly with his sallow skin, making him pale and continued to shudder as if chilled. The tears that trickled hesitantly down his wounded cheek burned his bruise, making him frantically cover his eyes to stop the cascading droplets. Why did Thunder hate him suddenly? What did he do wrong?

"Who's this guy?" Beast Boy asked, glancing between Thunder and Wrath. "Hey, why does he-?"

"-look like that selfish fool on the floor who savagely assaulted his own twin?" Wrath finished, crossing his arms and stood protectively in front of Lightning.

Getting to his feet with Envy's help, Thunder stared at his brother in shocked sadness before swapping his gaze over to Wrath. "You…who are you?"

Wrath smirked, lips curling upwards on the right side of his face deviously. "I am you. The inner you, the physical manifestation of your anger and insanity. I was created when you were General Thunder under King Ch'ah's control. When that you faded, I remained, but kept hidden in your mind. Locked, chained, suffered in the dark abyss that is your mind. Slowly, you broke. It took a while, Thunder, but I, Wrath, finally broke you." Wrath's voice lowered to a whisper, keeping that sickening smile plastered on his face. "It was worth every moment of darkness and misery to watch you fall from grace."

"Then…then it was you," Thunder murmured in shock. "You were the voice in my mind."

"Yes, that is true, but only because of the harsh way you were treating…" Wrath trailed off, feeling Lightning edge closer to him out of fright, keeping silent. "…Lightning, will you be all right? Do you need to lie down?"

"N-no," he admitted shakily before turning to Kole and dropped down next to her, sitting on his knees. He continued to gaze towards Gnarrk, an ill smirk on his face. "Heh, it appears that Lightning was strong enough to contain a blow from my brother unlike you, Gnarrk."

"Lightning, I-"

"Can you not see that he is in pain because of you?" Wrath furiously interjected, cutting Thunder off as Kole hugged her boyfriend gently who refused to meet Thunder's eyes.

"Well, Wrath, it took forever to get your sorry behind out here," Envy snapped, the British accent dropping as she spoke and swapped it for a slight, Italian one. As Thunder gasped at the sudden change, she smirked and rolled her eyes. "Wow, you're dumb. Of course, I am not Argent. You really couldn't tell?"

Repeating her eye gesture, Wrath grumbled, "And I wish you stayed trapped."

"Where is Argent? What have you done to her?" Thunder blurted frantically, clenching his fists as his energy surrounded them.

"Envy, go back to the ship. I will meet you there," Wrath ordered. As Envy gave a mock salute, they all watched as Envy suddenly vanished into thin air. Glaring back over to Thunder as he and Beast Boy stared at the blank spot in astonishment, he shouted, "How dare you?"

"How dare I what?" Thunder cried, taken aback.

"Shout for her when you harmed him! Do you not understand what agony you are putting him through! You are an uncaring, manipulative person, and I will make you atone for your sins."

Before Thunder could react, a blast of blue, sonic energy impaled him. Thunder grunted, getting blasted into the other side of the wall. He heard Alfonsa shriek as he blasted by since she was still tending to an unconscious, rebooting Cyborg. Before any available Titan could react, Wrath shot forward, quick on his feet and rammed his fist towards Thunder's head. However, Thunder managed to duck just in time and retort with his own punch that Wrath snatched. Caught in a power struggle, both grunted furiously, trying to shove each other backwards or gain some sort of advantage.

Lightning flicked his head up, hearing Kole say his name. Both watched in awe as Wrath suddenly rammed his knee into Thunder's stomach, making him groan painfully, and Wrath bashed his knuckles across his jaw. The sight made Lightning's mouth ache, holding it agonizingly and moaned softly, eyes squeezing shut. Noticing this, Kole called out to Beast Boy to get some ice, which he quickly complied, running into the infirmary.

"You'll be okay, Zap," she reassured, wrapping her arm around his shoulder. "Think you can help me get Gnarrk into the infirmary? If he stays out here, he could get even more hurt or worse."

Nodding slowly, Lightning got to his feet and took one of Gnarrk's arms. As Kole got the other, they laboriously struggled over to the infirmary. Kole commented that she was going to put Gnarrk on a strict cocopolino diet. Softly chuckling, Lightning tried to smile, but the effort hurt his face. As the both placed Gnarrk onto a table, they were immediately badgered with questions by Alfonsa, who had been listening to the fight the whole time.

"Where's my Toni? Where'd those alien monsters take her?" she wailed as Beast Boy handed Lightning an ice pack.

"We'll find that out soon. Right now, we gotta stop this other armored dude from hurting Thunder," Beast Boy proclaimed.

"But Wrath is my friend," Lightning interjected.

"Your friend? How'd you meet him?" 

"In a dream of mine. We met, talked. He treated me with more respect and kindness than anyone my age ever really shown."

Kole cleared her throat.

Lightning rolled his eyes. "Besides you."

Beast Boy cleared his throat.

Lightning glared at him. "Green one, you believed it to be amusing to steal my clothes one day so I would have to go out stark naked to attempt a mad goose chase in retrieving them."

Beast Boy paused. "Oh…that was fun."

Lightning soon engaged in blasting the poor changeling into a flurry of animals.

"Stop joking around, guys!" Kole shouted as another wave of thunderous power shot out, shooting Wrath to the other side of the hallway. "We've gotta stop this fight before they bring the entire place down with us in it!"

"You are going to regret that," Wrath snarled, holding his chest in pain as he leaped to his feet.

"I will not regret anything I do to you. You are going back to my mind where you belong," Thunder hissed.

"Never! I will not return to the darkness! Not when I finally saw my light!"

Wrath roared unrestrainedly, bursting forward in an impressive boost of speed and immediately launched a flood of punches. In Wrath's enraged state, Thunder easily read his moves, a technique taught to him by his deceased, beloved guardian, Chan To. He smacked away his flying fists, backing up with every step until Beast Boy, as a panther, chucked himself at Wrath. Gasping at the sudden intrusion, Wrath ducked at the least possible second only to meet with Thunder slamming his hands together, creating a massive sound wave that tortured and pounded in his ears. Crying out, he covered his ears, trying to concentrate on anything else besides the constant drumming on his brain. Peeking an eye open, Wrath's jaw lurched to the side when Thunder punched him in the face and neck. Dropping backwards, he panted heavily through his dislocated mouth before snatching it and thrust it back into place with a sickening crack.

"I am not finished with you," Thunder growled.

Stumbling to his feet, Wrath barked, "Thunder, you sadistic…I have no more words for your horrid behavior. I will stop you."

"Where is Argent? What is Miraset and Deathstroke going to do? What of our friends?" Thunder demanded, snatching his armor and hoisted him into the air.

Chuckling darkly, he smirked and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "Three questions, but not a single concern for Lightning. Not one word of apology." Wrath glanced over, finding Lightning and Kole at the door and smiled. "Hello, again. I take it this is Kole, Lightning? She certainly is pretty."

Kole blinked, flustered at Wrath's blunt, innocent kindness. "Uh, hi?" She turned to Lightning with a confused look, one the screamed, 'Who is this guy, and how does he know me?'

"Let Lightning just say that we have talked before. He finds you kind, but nothing near a mate because you are mine," he replied as Thunder threw Wrath into the wall. "Thunder, what are you-?"

"You have been associating with him, Lightning?" Thunder shouted in rage.

"We spoke of simple topics! Of what friends talk about!" Lightning argued, making Wrath cringe.

"Tell me, brother, how do I know that you are not working with him? With the H'san Natall hybrids captured and my dear and our friends also incapacitated, it is…very hard to trust you."

"Thunder, you've gotta be kidding. It's Lightning. You know, your brother?" Kole placed her knuckles on her hips, narrowing her eyes into a chilling glare. "The guy you love and believe unconditionally?"

Thunder nodded slowly, but stated, "True, but learning this is…quite unnerving."

"He has done nothing wrong. Lightning is my friend." Wrath immediately looked over to Lightning with a pleading, friendly gaze. "We are friends, yes?"

Lightning managed a half-smile on the left side of his face and nodded.

"Okay, okay, wait, wait, wait," Beast Boy interrupted, stepping between the quarreling factions. "Lemme get this straight. So, Lightning's been talking to Wrath, and they're friends. Wrath's been talking in Thunder's head and is part of Thunder, but Wrath now has a body, and…" Beast Boy's fingers pointed all around, trying to comprehend the vast information and quickly shook his head. "Dude, it's like a mind game for psychics!" 

Wrath laughed softly. "The little green child is amusing."

"And he sounds like Thunder, too!" Beast Boy blurted, pointing at Wrath who beamed kindly to Beast Boy. "Wait, are you working for Miraset?"

"I am." Wrath shrugged suddenly, uncaringly. "Though, she means less to me than gum on my boot."

"Why work for her at all?" Kole questioned.

Wrath gazed at her coolly, unsure of how to answer. Revealing that he disliked Miraset could put his whole plan into a moshpit and have it stomped to pieces. Glancing away, he muttered, "Hopefully, I can tell you soon."

"Tell us, now," Thunder ordered.

"Leave him alone, brother," Lightning commanded, stepping up to Thunder and glared daggers at him.

Shocked at Lightning's bold actions, Thunder replied, "He is a madman who is involved with Miraset, our enemy who has poisoned our friends' minds."

"But he has been kind to me…"

"Lightning, kindness has led to downfall."

Pushing Thunder back as he was infuriated by the mark, Lightning winced and held his arm as he shouted, "Well, he has been more of a brother than you have been in recent days! Now, you act like you do not want for Lightning to be around! Besides, did you not proclaim you hated me?"

"Tavis, that was-!"

"Do not call Lightning that." Electricity crackled dangerously around his body, brow furrowing as he straightened. "You must have a short memory, Thunder, if you cannot recall what you said."

"I was under intense agony!" Thunder pleaded, touching his shoulder, but flinched when Lightning jerked away. "He was poisoning my mind!"

"I was escaping the darkness you trapped me in," Wrath informed bluntly.

"You were separating us. You were filling my head with lies, making me believe it was your brother!"

"Me?" Wrath genuinely appeared confused, arms crossing over his chest as Lightning curiously implored him for an answer. "I never said anything of that."

"Damalis," Thunder mused suddenly, turning away and held his forehead in sudden horror.

"Who?" Kole and Beast Boy inquired, staring at Thunder.

"She was the last person to see Toni, and the one who told Thunder that the voice was Lightning," he explained shakily before glaring at Wrath. "Is Damalis part of your devious plot?"

Wrath nodded.

"Why are you telling us all this? Aren't you her, oh, I dunno, her crony?" Kole jabbed, pointing a finger at Wrath.

"I have no love for Miraset," Wrath admitted, glancing over to Lightning and smiled. "I have affection for someone else. Do your injuries hurt?"

"They throb, yes, but I will be able to live," Lightning replied, glancing away before glaring at Thunder. "If someone did not inflict them upon me in the first place than I would not need assistance!"

"I am sorry, Lightning. I was under the influence that you were the voice in my head," Thunder entreated, placing his hands over his heart and leaned forward, desperation in his voice.

"It does not give you a proper reason to attack Lightning! Your impulsivity will lead to the death of you."

Thunder scowled, fists clenching. If anyone was impulsive, it was Lightning! He led them on so many misadventures that Thunder lost count somewhere in the five hundred range. He warned him countless times on how to behave and not be impetuous. Still, he had no idea why Lightning was suddenly so angry, so disgusted at his brother's display. He made a mistake. Was he not allowed to fix it?

"Lightning," Wrath interjected, placing a hand on Lightning's shoulder.

"Yes?" Lightning turned his head up with a demure grin.

"I can help treat your wounds," Wrath offered and quickly pointed to Kole with a big smile. "If you like, miss, you may come along as well to prove that I mean to harm to Lightning."

Pointing to herself in a fix of confusion, Kole blinked as Wrath nodded conformingly. "That sounds…good?" Her head cocked in another mix of wondered surprise.

"Wait, what about Robin and the others? Lightning, you can't go with him!" Beast Boy cried, waving his hand as Lightning covered his bruised arm, wincing slightly.

"I can…" Lightning shot a glare at Thunder, hissing, "…and I will. Thunder, the one whom I previously called my brother, what you have done to Lightning cannot be forgiven. Maybe in time, perhaps, but not now. You hurt me, Thunder. Instead of confiding in Lightning, you chose to run, chose to stay with her. Besides, when asking those three questions to Wrath earlier, none of them were for me." His eyes lowered sadly as Wrath squeezed his shoulder lightly, comfortingly. "I wish you could open your eyes to see how much I care for you."

"Lightning, I care for you-!"

"Oh, really?" His head shot up, eyes wet again with unshed tears. His vocal chords strained to contain his shriek, emotion bursting free from the gates of his throat. "If that is so, why did you attack me without giving me time to speak? Why did you scream at me? Why did you not let me in? You do not want me around. Perhaps, you shall find happiness without me, brother." He turned to Wrath as the white armored, blue elemental grinned broadly. "I will go."

"Hear me out, Tavis!" Thunder distraughtly pleaded and shot forward, snatching his arm, but at Lightning's harsh, pained scream, he instantly let go. Suddenly, Lightning shot a wave of his namesake at him, blasting him across the floor. Rolling to a stop, he was met with Lightning's cold, unforgiving glare. "Tavis…"

"If I cannot refer to you as Gan, then you have no right to call Lightning by his true name," Lightning murmured morbidly. Facing Kole, he asked, "Are you coming, Kole? If you want, that is."

"I'll go," Kole stated confidently as Beast Boy gaped at him. In secret, she held Lightning's communicator behind her back and whispered, "I'll check in with you guys, see what's going on wherever Wrath's taking us. I'll be the girl on the inside."

"A-all right," Beast Boy stuttered, still a tad bit confused, but managed a confident front to keep the others unaware.

"Miraset, beam us up!" Wrath ordered, smirking.

"Was that seriously a _Galaxy Walk_ reference?" Kole asked.

Wrath frowned, glaring at her. "Killjoy."

"What is this '_Galaxy Walk_?'" Lightning inquired.

"You need to watch more science fiction shows," Kole stated, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth.

"It's one of the best shows on T.V.," Beast Boy added.

Lightning rolled his eyes. "Excuse Lightning for not watching boring shows with no action in them or violent explosions."

"But there _are _explosions," Wrath countered.

"Really?" Lightning beamed, eyes widening hopefully.

Wrath then did something that broke Thunder. He raised his hand and gently ruffled Lightning's hair with a laugh, something that only he was allowed to do. Before Thunder could react or say anything more, like Envy, the trio vanished into thin air. He dropped to his eyes, mouth slacking open in horror. Slowly, his hand dropped down to his side, and he squeezed his eyes tightly and wept.


	14. Met

Teen Titans © DC Comics

Brothers

Numbness blended his senses together, shivering as he felt his body evaporating like a mist. Lightning kept his eyes closed, refusing to watch his brother as Wrath teleported them to somewhere. Lightning's mind fogged, losing all earthly sensations as his lithe frame was taken from him. He felt nothing, no cold or heat to make his blood stop and flow. It was as if he was a ghost, weightless and endlessly floating.

"Open your eyes."

Wrath's simple command startled Lightning and Kole, making them flinch as a rush of relief swarmed through them. Kole was the first to blink her eyes open, taking in the new surroundings. They appeared to be some sort of room that was reminiscent to a pilot's quarters or the main quarters in the science fiction television hit _Galaxy Walk_. Surrounding them were numerous monitors that exposed various places on Earth from the green, bristling trees of the Amazon to the roaring, sandy winds of Egypt. Colorful panels of buttons lined the walls with various, monstrous aliens tending to them. Lightning and Kole cringed, recalling the guards they faced when battling King Ch'ah on the H'san Natall homeland. Several chairs were closer towards the front part of the room, all with various buttons and levers connected to a table before the chairs. In the center of the metallic room was a chair that was eerily similar to King Ch'ah's crystallized one, but five times smaller.

Hot Spot, Risk, Fringe, and Envy were conversing casually in a corner of the room. The former Titan boys donned similar, white body armor they previous wore when under King Ch'ah's influence. While having Argent's appearance, Envy's style was far less extreme. Her hair was up in spikes, but not as extravagant as Lightning's, and a slithering smirk stretched her cheek upwards with a dimple. She wore no make-up, but her scarlet eyes flared with black rings around them.

"Ah, our great leader has finally arrived," Envy sneered, her accent still dripping with Italian.

"Witch! What is going on?" Lightning demanded, but before he could charge his power, his arm throbbed. Trying to ignore the surging pain as Envy chuckled mockingly, he snarled, "What is so amusing?"

"Envy, your insolence will be the death of you as our lady states," Wrath warned, crossing his arms.

"Hot Spot, Risk, Fringe, don't tell me Deathstroke got you guys," Kole mused, covering her mouth as their sleazy gazes fell on her.

"Hey, bubblegum-head," Risk sneered, his mouth tearing into a joshing, fanged smile. "How's it hangin'?"

"And even under the mad queen's control, you a still a debauched imbecile," Lightning retorted hotly.

"What does that even mean?"

"Cool it, Cody," Fringe ordered, roughly smacking his back. The werewolf-like Titan coolly gazed down to Hot Spot and gave a confirming nod.

"Queen Miraset will be here momentarily with the rest of our comrades," Hot Spot reported mechanically.

"You cannot mean…" Lightning trailed off, pale eyes wide in horror as Kole gasped.

Behind them, a sable door slid open like an elevator. There, standing in a flourished, white gown with yellow accents and various jewels, was Queen Miraset. Her auburn hair was fluffed up in curls as a gold crown was seemingly imprinted onto her forehead. Behind her came Kid Flash, Wildfire, and Jinx, all programmed pawns to the mad majesty's command. No emotion crossed their once happy eyes, making Lightning and Kole shiver in fright at the mere sight of their dead faces.

"Ah, Wrath, you have finally awakened," Miraset cooed, smirking victoriously.

Wrath gave a short bow, hand crossing his heart. "My fair queen, it is an honor to finally meet you in person."

"Lightning," Miraset stated, liking the sound of his voice rolling out of her mouth as the yellow elemental stiffened, "we finally meet."

"What have you done to them? Release their poisoned minds at once! Give them an antidote or erase your witchcraft or so help Lightning that he will burn you!" he roared, stepping forward, but Wildfire and Jinx instantly blocked his advances. "My friends, you-!"

"What is that?" Miraset haughtily demanded, throwing a polished fingernail out towards Kole.

"My name is Kole," she boldly proclaimed, crossing her arms.

"You're a human?" She gasped in shock, not anticipating a pure inhabitant of her former planet arriving.

"Yep, and so are you. Don't think you're better than your fellow earthlings just because you pulled some psychological nonsense on our friends."

Miraset laughed into her hand, delightfully amused by Kole's confident attitude. She was much like herself in her youth! Mischievously, on a whim, Miraset trailed her sharp, ruby fingernail under Kole's chin, but the girl did not back down. Instead, she kept her furious, bold glower onto the regal lady. Pulling back, Miraset chortled and shook her head.

"My, you're a lively girl. Very much suited for Lightning here," Miraset sneered, crossing her arms, "but the question pertains, Miss Kole! What brings you here?"

Noting that Kole was struggling for a response, Wrath interjected, "She is here because I brought her here."

"You brought her here? On what jurisdiction? I never authorized that."

Wrath smiled. "On my jurisdiction, Queen Miraset. You merely asked to bring Lightning, but you did not say I could not bring his female companion."

Lightning felt a flustering blush stain his sallow cheeks red and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck with his injured arm. Realizing his blunder as a bolt of pain rushed through his bruised arm, he uttered a barely audible, breathy grunt. Pressure suddenly went on his shoulder, finding a dark, pale blue hand there, and he jerked away.

Wrath flinched, hand still hovering uncertainly in the air before slowly drifting it towards his side. "I-I am sorry. I d-did not mean to startle you."

"Oh, wow! It looks like our fearless leader has a crush!" Risk gave a hoarse, bellowing laugh, holding his sides until Wrath sent him a murderous glare. "Eh…I-I mean…"

"Hold your tongue, or you will not have one," Envy hissed, glaring at him through the corners of her ruby eyes.

Risk squeaked fearfully.

Kole gently took her boyfriend's injured arm, gasping sharply. From where Thunder nearly crushed his upper arm was now an almost pitch black bruise with sporadic splotches of purple. Lightning's cheek was still a fair, dark blue that clashed horribly with his skin, but what made Kole cringe was the look in Lightning's eyes. His eyes were that of a defeated lamb, surrendering to suffering and a life without Thunder.

"Wrath, since you seem ready to be attached at the hip to Lightning, take him to the infirmary. You know where it is, correct?" Miraset questioned, having not noticed Lightning's severe injuries as she was too thrilled on the fact that her soldiers were present.

Wrath nodded, but felt Kole nudge him lightly. Glancing down at her as she stared up at him, asking a question with her eyes, Wrath faced Miraset. "Kole will be accompanying me as well."

"Make sure that pink-headed rat doesn't get into any trouble," Envy commanded, making Kole snap her head up at the insult.

"I'm a rat? Look at your hair. What are you, trying to be some wannabe punk?" she jeered.

Wrath and Lightning both laughed at the insult as Envy gaped, stupefied that someone had the gall to taunt her. Envy took a few moments to glare at the smaller girl, but before she could issue a proper retort, Miraset placed her hand on her shoulder. When Miraset's sharp, pointed fingernails dug into her shoulder, she did not cringe, but knew her place.

"You two be on your way. Show Lightning and the girl around," Miraset commanded stiffly before whisking her soldiers away and out of the room.

The moment the doors slammed shut, Wrath sighed and shook his head. "I thought she would never leave."

"It is evident that you dislike her," Lightning stated, the corners of his mouth hurting when he tried to smile.

"Hey, didn't you say you were gonna get Zap some medical help?" Kole interjected, nervously glancing at Lightning's blackened arm.

"Huh? 'Zap?'" He turned to Lightning in a fit of confusion. "Is that another name for you?"

Lightning chortled, trying not to smile as it still pained him. "My crystal witch has decided 'Zap' was a proper name for Lightning."

"And you decided 'crystal witch' was a good name for me," Kole sneered, smirking.

Wrath chuckled humorously when they began glaring at each other. Truly, they were a match made in Heaven, and he hoped his sarcasm did not reach them when he mumbled that to himself. Turning away, he left towards another door and opened it, gesturing to them to enter.

Halting their glaring contest, they hesitantly moved towards the door and peered inside. What Lightning did not notice was Kole holding his communicator, which he had previously dropped when begrudgingly battling his brother. She flipped the screen open, activating a recording mechanism and glanced down rather quickly. Swarming through the list of fellow Titans, Kole pressed on Beast Boy's name and waited for Wrath to speak.

"This is the medical bay," Wrath explained, gesturing inside.

"It is much like the one we have at home," Lightning replied, stepping forward and sat down on one of the several long, white tables.

Kole slid away, holding her communicator up and scanned the room, recording every single detail and relayed it back to Beast Boy's communicator. Miraset's medical bay to be almost modeled after the one in Titans South's tower. The metal walls and tables lined the room with various anesthetics and what appeared to be torture devices lining the wall. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Kole backed up over to a few computers and carefully scanned the keyboard, looking for anything that would help her try to figure out was going on with her friends, especially Wildfire.

While Kole had no romantic feelings for Wildfire, she knew that he held those emotions for her. He was kind, giving, and rambunctious, almost like a younger version of Lightning. The prince gave ten thousand percent of himself to care for Kole, even though he knew that her heart fell for Lightning. She and Wildfire remained close like siblings, sharing happy moments and deep conversations about their lives.

Even so, when they first met, Kole was unexpectedly Wildfire's first kiss. If rather careless, unplanned, and spontaneous, Kole still remembered how they met fondly.

…

_On an alien planet still proved somewhat unsettling to Kole. While Thunder had awarded them the Tamaranean peoples' trust from Emperor Galfore, she was still troubled. Argent and Thunder had gone off on their own somewhere, and Kid Flash, Jinx, and Lightning were all fast asleep. She continued to remain awake in bed, cobalt eyes flashing at the golden violet ceiling. Even with the fluffy, warm comforters covering her, shivers still ran along her spine._

_Sitting up, Kole stretched and slid her boots on. Anxiety still pulse through her, excited and terrified by the day's events. This was nothing like the Brotherhood of Evil. Her she was on Starfire's home planet with her friends fighting an alien race in which they knew nothing about. Argent was strangely silent about the whole ordeal, and that concerned Kole greatly. She thought of Argent as an older sister, even if she kept trying to score her dates with that bonehead, Lightning._

_Deciding to go for a walk, Kole shuffled towards the exit and poked her head out. A little snooping around a grand castle proved to be a way to clear her thoughts. She gazed around the dark gray corridors with lavished paintings of royals and monarchs. Guards stalked around, weapons held high as they observed the tiny earthlings skip on by with her head in the air, curiously looking about._

_Kole took another corner, finding a large, golden door. Like a cat, curiosity took hold as she heaved the massive door open. Gasping sharply, Kole found herself in the main throne room where an elongated, yellow table was placed with at least fifty, tall, matching chairs. A profligately scarlet carpet lined the floor from where she stood towards a staircase that announced where the royal ruler would stand to address subjects._

_Standing there, to her surprise, was a young, Tamaranean boy gazing at a portrait of a family._

"_Hello?" Kole called uncertainly._

_The boy, Wildfire, whirled around, his long hair in a metal band with a body suit similar to Starfire's in style. "Gokta! Gokta buhovna!"_

"_W-wait!" Kole shouted as Wildfire lunged at her, eyes brightly glowing. She raised her hands, promptly Wildfire to stop in mid-flight, staring at her in annoyance. Placing her hand on her hip, she pointed a scolding finger at the suddenly surprised Tamaranean. "Isn't it a bit rude to just go an attack someone like that?"_

"_Roo-duh?" Wildfire repeated uncertainly. "Rude?"_

"_Yes, rude, and…you can't stop my language? Oh, right! I'm on Tamaran, duh!" Kole laughed lightly and smacked herself in the forehead. Pointing at herself, she stated, "I'm Kole."_

_Wildfire blinked, face pinching up in confusion._

_Pointing at her nose, Kole reiterated, "Kooole."_

"_K-Kooole?"_

"_Kole."_

_Wildfire landed before her, continuing to stare at her before muttering, "Kole."_

"_Yes! That's right." She pointed at him with a smile._

_Imitating her, he stated, "Ryand'r."_

"_Ryand'r. That's a cool name."_

_Wildfire hummed, circling the grinning girl with an air of wonder. Who was this pink-haired creature? In no way was she a Tamaranean, but what shocked him the most was that she scolded him! The crown prince of Tamaran! No one, especially someone so young, had dared speak to him in a tone unfitting of his status. Wildfire pointed to the painting he was gazing at, smiling lightly and murmured, "Dasht'a."_

"_What does that mean?" Kole questioned, following the alien child to the portrait._

_A mother and father donning regal clothing consisting of flourished, lavender and violet suits and capes. Smiles crossed their fair faces, both with long, fire-red hair and what Kole discerned as jade for their compassionate eyes. Two, young girls, one looking much like her parents, and the other with hair dark purple and matching, cynical eyes, stood by their mother as the father held a baby boy in his arms._

_Wildfire flew up, pointing at the baby. "Ryand'r."_

"_Dasht'a…means family," Kole stated in realization as Wildfire nodded slowly. "Wait…is that…Starfire?"_

_Following her gaze to the girl Kole pointed at, he pointed to his older sister with a nod. "Koriand'r." His eyes drifted over to the colder girl. "Komand'r."_

"_That makes you…their brother, and since Starfire is the princess…you're the prince of Tamaran, aren't you?"_

_Wildfire nodded before floating down to her and bowed. "Koriand'r mekmas tuwos blorthog?"_

_Kole made a squeamish expression, one that Wildfire instantly frowned at her. Gasping lightly, Kole removed her Titans communicator and pulled up Starfire's picture with a smile on her face. His face instantly swapped for one of delight, laughing happily as he hugged the device to his chest._

_Wildfire mewled delightfully before enveloping her in a grateful hug. Kole squeaked from the sudden contact as Wildfire twirled around with her in the air. Evidently, Wildfire really loved his sister! Before Kole could respond or ask to be put down, Wildfire pressed his lips excitedly against her own._

_Kole's eyes shot open, flustered panic streaking on her face as Wildfire made a sort of happy moan. Reflexively, Kole shoved Wildfire backwards and uttered a sharp shriek as she landed onto the table. Wildfire gasped, covering his cheek in shock as Kole fervently wiped her mouth._

"_Why did you do that? That was-!"_

"_I am sorry that I startled you," Wildfire interrupted, offering a bashful smile. "I had to. Lip contact is how we Tamaraneans learn fellow languages."_

_Kole silently made plans to murder the boy. "W-well, it-it was really shameful. That was my first kiss…"_

"_Oh." Wildfire blinked. "That is…bad?"_

"_I guess."_

_Wildfire flew over to her, a gentle smile on his face. "Before, we could not speak to each other fully. Now, we can. Where you are from, my name would be Wild and Fire."_

"_You mean…Wildfire?"_

_He nodded._

"_Prince Wildfire of Tamaran." She smirked. "Kinda sounds long-winded."_

"_What is this…long-winded?"_

"_It means you like to talk about yourself a lot."_

"_Eh? I most certainly do not!" He puffed out his cheek in a fixture of annoyance. "If anyone does, my sister Komand'r is the box of chatters!"_

Oh, no, another Starfire, _she thought before sighing. "Hey, why don't I teach you proper English, okay? That way, you won't speak so…strangely around my friends."_

_"There are others like you here? May I be meeting them? Oh, and when I asked you of my sister before, I was asking if you were her friend? You are Koriand'r's friend, yes?" Wildfire asked eagerly._

"_Okay, lots of questions. In order…yes, maybe later, and yes. Right now, let's talk, okay?"_

_Wildfire nodded, taking her hand. "Certainly!"_

…

_Wildfire, _Kole thought sadly as she glumly glanced over the panels. _Don't worry. I'll get you outta this mess._

"Comfortable?"

Lightning felt rather uncomfortable when Wrath's eyes seemed to sparkle at him with that ever-present, almost creepily endearing smile on his face. Managing a small nod, Lightning rubbed his bruised arm, wincing at the touch as he sat at the edge of the white table. Wrath had noticed that, asking if he wanted some salve to soothe the pain.

"N-no, thank you," Lightning stuttered, averting his gaze.

As Wrath continued to bandage up his cheek, Lightning glanced over to Kole, finding her continuing to look over the computers. He uttered a soft wince as Wrath gently took his arm, inspecting the full injury. Lightning cringed, ripping his arm back as Wrath immediately apologized. Gently

"What do you want with me?" Lightning demanded furiously.

Wrath blinked, clear surprise written on the face that resembled Thunder's with his smile falling to a thin, shocked line. In a quiet, hurt voice, he whispered, "What do you mean?"

"Why have you brought Lightning here?"

"You were hurt." Wrath gestured at his arm and the bandage on his cheek. A sheepish, light pink tint came to his cheeks, changing Lightning's malice to a softening shock. His head fell forward slightly, glancing away in what Lightning could almost discern as embarrassment. "I just, well, I did not want you to get killed by Thunder."

Lightning stopped on three words. Killed by Thunder? Thunder would never kill him! It was such a foolish thought that Lightning nearly burst out laughing, but he suddenly recalled the outrage on his brother's face. The absolute rage, the tormented soul that was once his kind brother assaulted him, raged that he hated him.

Oh, Hsuan, Lightning thought fearfully. Thunder was trying to kill me.

"Lightning?"

He managed to meet Wrath's eyes, finding the obsidian, round orbs to be pleasing to gaze into. They were less frightening than what Lightning recalled on the H'san Natall world. In the past, they were filled with maddening bloodlust. Now, they were replaced kind sympathy.

"Do you want something to eat?"

Lightning slipped off the table, staring at Wrath before biting his lip. The horrible realization that Thunder was trying to...to murder him spoiled his insides. Sickening bile rose up in his throat, but Lightning suppressed the urge to vomit. Lightning wiped his eyes, feeling them start to well up with tears and hated himself for showing weakness in what could have been a potential enemy.

Wrath's hand fell onto his uninjured shoulder, making Lightning gasp lightly. Before the yellow elemental understood it, Wrath hugged him and refused to budge. His eyes widened to their furthest extent, staring over his shoulder in shock as if struck by his namesake. Lightning awkwardly squirmed, reddening.

"What are you-?"

"I am sorry," Wrath replied in slightly shaky voice. "I could have stopped him. I could have intervened, but I thought you would have liked to deal with Thunder yourself. You do not understand what it was like, being trapped in his mind, watching him curse you at for only being concerned. It was not fair what he did to you."

"None of it was."

The words escaped Lightning's lips before he realized how detrimental the statement was. Gasping sharply as Wrath jerked away, he rubbed his sore arm and felt the sting of Thunder's bruising grasp penetrate his skin again. However, he froze again as Wrath leaned forward and gently kissed his forehead.

Just like Thunder used to do.

"Worry not, dear Lightning. Unlike Thunder, Wrath will never betray you."

…

It took me so long to figure out what to write that I realized I never put in how Wildfire and Kole met. Hooray for filler! Please leave a review.


End file.
